You Know You Love Me
by baby blue eyes10
Summary: You're horrible, Sirius.' I rolled my eyes and continued down the hall. 'And you can't help but love me.' Halting in my movements, I thought about it. Did I love him? I guess that's what this year would reveal; and I'm so keeping my fingers crossed. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story except for the characters Brittany and Jade and parts of the plot…..but I wish I did!!**

**A/N: Okay, I just wanted to let everyone know that this is my first story on here and that it will be a mix of couples but, it will eventually be Brittany/Sirius, James/Lily, and Remus/Jade. Anyways, reviews are appreciated (but not demanded) and I'll take anything you want to give me. Thanks for reading!**

_**So I just edited this story after rereading and **_**hating **_**all of the mistakes that were in it. I will be doing this to the other chapters as well, so you can check those sometime too. This chapter has some new dialog and descriptions in it, so check that out if you're interested! I think I got everything, but just P.M me or something if you find anymore mistakes! **_

_**Love to all!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo**

"You are going to _die_ Potter!! And stop laughing Black, you're next!!"

Okay, don't understand, maybe I should start from the beginning? My name is Brittany Rose and I'm in my 6th year at Hogwarts with my twin sister Jade. Most people call me pretty, but I like to think that I'm not vain. I have blondish-brown hair, green eyes, and my hair is long with bangs. I'm about 5'7 or 5'8 and most of the time I feel like giant, but that's something I'll just have to deal with. I like to think that I have curves, although I don't really like to stare at myself or contemplate implants of any sort. I can change my appearance at will, but this is the natural color of my eyes and hair. It's really funny how people used to think that I dyed my hair a lot, but I'm a metamorphose. 

My sister Jade is also one of my best friends. Even though we're twins, it's hard to really call us the same. She is about 5'5 with chocolate brown hair and baby-blue eyes. She is also very pretty and most of the guys at school swoon over her. She is also a metamorphose, but she doesn't like to change her appearance as much as I do. She is more of the shy type and likes to study a lot, so she gets around with our other best friend, Lily Evans.

Lily Evans is one of the prettiest girls in our grade, but she doesn't like to let it show. She has fiery red hair with stunning emerald eyes. Lily studies _all_ the time, and and it pays off because she is the smartest witch in our year. She also has a _mild_ stalker, if you could call following someone around and asking them out every time you see them, plus having at least 11 different pet names for her mild. So this brings us to our next point.

Here at Hogwarts there are these boys, known as the Mauraders. They think they are hot stuff, the best thing since sliced bread, which I can't say they aren't, but that's not the point. They are the most arrogant, asinine boys you could ever meet. So without further ado let me introduce you to the Mauraders (note the sarcasm here if you please).

First off, we have James Potter. He is the "leader" of the pack. He is so full of himself that you could power a hot air balloon. He is also Lily's stalker. He's about 5'11 with unruly black hair, beautiful hazel eyes and glasses. He wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't such a jerk and a prankster but that kind of stuff is hard to look past. And besides he is _completely_ obsessed with his Lilykins.

Next out of the ring, we have Sirius Black. Almost as bad as Potter, if not slightly worse. All the girls obsess over him and he knows it. Jade and I have this saying that if you counted all the girls he has hooked up with it would be over half of the female population in Hogwarts. He has to be one of the tallest people I know at at least 6'1 and has shaggy black hair that falls gracefully and stormy blue eyes. He and Potter are best friends, and when the two get together it's almost unbearable. Plus, he has been trying to flirt with me and get me into his dormitory since 4th year, so that _could _be a reason he is so insufferable to be around. Although, Sirius is pretty cute, but just ignore that. 

We also have Remus Lupin. He is quite easily the easiest to get along with. While not as cute as the other _boys,_ he still has that air of handsomeness that surrounds him. But, alas, he is off limits seeing as he and Jade are dating and have been for awhile now. He is more like us girls in the sense that he is a bookworm, but he can still take place in a few of the pranks. He is, along with Lily, one of the prefects of our house.

And last but not least, there is Peter Pettigrew. I don't have much to say about him except he is weird and very, very jumpy. I mean, seriously, I have never seen someone so jumpy and nervous before in all of my years on this beloved earth. He is pretty much like the other boys lapdog while doing everything they tell him, all the while trying to be exactly like them. I feel a bit sorry for him, but he could do something about all this. So one day I'm just going to have to tell him to get a life or get some better friends.

That's about everything that you need to know about these boys, besides the fact that they all play quidditch. Everything that I have just told you makes these boys the rulers of the school, but this year we are _not _going to let them stand in our way to the top of the class. Jade, Lily, and myself are not going to put up with them anymore and all these changes are going to start now, on the train, on the way to our sixth year at the glorious school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Lily calm down, its not that big of a deal. Don't worry about it and let's find a compartment before all the good ones are taken." I soothed. James had just asked Lily out again, having a bouquet of two dozen roses following her around the platform of the train and singing her a lovely song by James himself. Needless to say she was NOT happy about that one. But on the bright side, he has a lovely singing voice.

"I cant believe it." Lily shouted angrily as she flung open doors to filled compartments and then slammed them again. "How could he have thought that would make me want to do anything besides die of embarrassment?"

"Lily, could you please calm down? People are starting to stare." Jade had the decency to state the obvious to our crazed friend, who was now muttering angrily to herself and sighing at random intervals. And indeed people were starting to stick there heads out of their cozy, warm compartments to see what the big deal was.

"Nothing to see here people, go back to your own business before you're sorry cans get assaulted by Lily's awesome fury!" I shouted when I saw that people had the idea that if they stared long enough Lily would finally go berserk and massacre us all. 

"Come on guys, there aren't going to be anymore compartments left because we're leaving the station now. Let's just make our way to the back of the train before Lily really does go into a fit of rage." Jade took Lily's arm and pulled her down the hallway, while Lily continued to contemplate the pro's and con's of chopping James into tiny, little pieces. I turned my inspirational comments into a coughing fit and tried to contain my giggling so I wouldn't have to worry about growing new eyebrows. Again.

Lily had finally ended her rant when we got to the third car down the train, but then she had started her incessant worrying about who did better than her on her O.W.L.'s and who we would be sharing dorms with this year. I stuck my tongue out of my mouth and to the side of it and crossed my eyes as Lily began her tirade with Jade. "What if someone takes our spot at the top of class? Oh, Jade, I know Brittany wouldn't care that much, but if it's Black, I'll jump off the astronomy tower." She bemoaned, as we reached the last and final compartment.

"You have got to be kidding me" I groaned, causing Lily and Jade to look at me curiously and with somewhat wounded expressions. 

"Well, I wouldn't _really _jump off the tower, Britt. It's just an expression." Lily told me sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and pointed into the last compartment of the train holding the people who were the bane's of my existence. Lily cursed loudly and Jade allowed a small smile to grace her features. "Now, I really am going to jump." Lily whispered.

It's going to be a long and trying ride to Hogwarts. 

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo**

Well there was the first chapter! I hope everyone liked it and all types of reviews are welcome so I would GREATLY appreciate a few of 'em. Just wanted to say that this chapter is dedicated to my best friend Elizabeth (or Jade) because she is my inspiration! Lol, Okay that's enough of that. So, be a doll and click that little, beautiful, wonderful button and review this story!

Yours Truly, 

Babyblueeyes


	2. Oh WOe is me

**Disclaimer**: Okay, once again I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Sadly, or not, the only thing I own is the plot, Jade, and Brittany.

Author's Note: Okay, as I said in the last chapter, this chapter is also rewritten and it is both parts of Chapter Two! So, if you don't see a chapter two and a half, that's because it's on this chapter! Just to clear up any confusion. This also has more dialog and more plot in it. I discovered that what I wrote when I first started this story was lacking ALOT! So, please read this again if you haven't done so already. This chapter also gives us some more character depth than was originally included. Hope you enjoy the rewritten stuff!

**OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said again. Lily and I stared blankly into the compartment where the menaces were talking joyfully, totally unaware of the argument going on out here. Lily looked like she was actually starting to contemplate the Astronomy Tower gig and I was about ready to join her. Jade put a hand on our arms and we jerked back to reality. "Good Merlin, please hear us in our pleas for help!" I said dramatically as Jade just rolled her eyes.

"You're such an overdramatic, Brittany." Jade snapped, bringing us back to attention as our thoughts waned. "We are going to be adult about this and not act like children. Lily, this could be a lot worse." Lily glared at Jade and I wondered where Jade got her snappishness. Probably from our mother. While Lily glared, Jade turned towards me. "You _will _behave and I don't want you to start anything with Sirius. Do you understand me, because I'm not kidding anymore?" I gaped at her as she narrowed her eyes. Wow, I guess she really does want world peace.

"Yes, mother Jade, I will behave." I stated sarcastically and Jade let go of my arm with a smug smirk. She turned to Lily and gave her the same look. Lily nodded and rolled her eyes, shaking her arms out as Jade let go. She took a deep breath and then grabbed the door to the compartment.

"Lets just get this over with." Without warning, or a knock to the people inside, Lily threw open the door to the compartment. She did this none to easily, I might add, because she nearly knocked out the glass. The silence in the compartment rang out into the hallway and when Lily realized that they weren't going to invite us inside she grabbed my arm and dragged me in behind her. Jade smirked and flitted into the compartment, then gracefully sat down next to Remus, who was looking bemused. While Lily and I fought over where we were going to sit (I was _not_ sitting next to Pettigrew!), James flicked his want to widen the benches. I sent him a slightly thankful look, and then stopped when I realized this only left more room for me to sit by Sirius.

"Don't get any ideas boys, because this is the last compartment left and it does _NOT _mean we actually want to sit with you." Lily's fast taking and impressive hand motions while saying this stunned the Marauder's (and I'm loathe to admit, myself) into a momentary speechlessness. Too bad that wouldn't last long. Sirius was the first one to recover and, with a flick of his wand, all the trunks were put away and he had somehow managed to pull me into a somewhat seated position in the space beside me. I narrowed my eyes at him, struggling to control my fierce temper that seemed to flare whenever this boy opened his perfectly shaped mouth.

"Are you sure that this is the only thing that brought you to our compartment, because I'm pretty sure Prongs and I saw some empty compartments up at the front of the train." He slugged his arm around my shoulder and I saw James smirk slightly, while nodding in the affirmative that they _had _seen open compartments. Damn! This meant we really didn't have to sit in here. This sucks because it would be rude to just leave and I can still hear my mother's voice scolding us for being rude.

"Well," I said while shrugging out of his hold, "We just thought, 'Hey, why not bother the people who annoy us the most in the world, (sorry Remus.)' and so we just stopped on by." I rolled my eyes and shoved Sirius in the stomach for slinging his arm back over me. "Were you not listening. There are _no_ more compartments!" I put a hand to my forehead and closed my eyes while rubbing my temple. So I was dramatic, sue me. The silence that surrounded us scared me for a second and I opened my eyes. Remus and Jade were looking at me with matching smirks (they spend too much time together!), James had his eyebrows raised, Lily was smiling tightly, Peter looked scared, and Sirius was giving me his heat-melting smile.

I sighed, but once again the blessed silence was interrupted by Lily smacking James across the face. Apparently, since it hasn't bothered her for the past 6 years (sarcasm is used here people) Lily doesn't like it when someone tries to put there arm around her. Touchy, touchy. I laughed slightly as James rubbed his face with his hand and stared, offended, at Lily. She was cringing at the force of her smack and was shaking her hand crazily. Sirius settled into his seat, while shaking his head at James, and then he closed her eyes. My gaze lingered for a second on how innocent he looked before I turned back to the quickly-becoming-awkward silence.

"O.K. Well, let's see here…ummm…How was everyone's summers?" Jade said slowly, while delving into the deepest caverns of her mind to find a question that couldn't start some sort of argument from any aforementioned parties. These are the things that I simply love my sister for. She's great under awkward situations and, unlike me, she tends to make them better and not worse. We mulled over the question before a sly smile came over Remus' pale face. Was it just me, or was he looking more sickly than the last time I saw him?

"Well, let's see here, James and Sirius got married and then we all went to Australia for their party. While we were down there, Peter over here found himself a nice girl to settle down with and I just pined over you the whole time." Remus said this with a complete look of solemnity and then finished off with a kiss for Jade. She blushed violently while my head whipped to the side to see Sirius' face. He was staring me in the eyes, while I searched his face for any sign that he was lying about this. His face was completely blank and my mouth gaped.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Lily and I yelled at the same time while sliding farther away from James and Sirius. Still there was no sign of the laughter that would set us free from our curiosity and somewhat disappointment (but only if we were telling the truth to ourselves about being disappointed).

"Oh my gosh, that is so weird you guys. I don't think that I've ever said something that weird, and everyone knows that I've said some pretty weird things in my time. I never even knew you guys were like that, boy was I wrong." I stated while shaking my head sadly. So I had a blonde moment, kill me, I'm entitled to a few now and then. I acted seriously disgusted with them and snuck a glance towards Lily to see if she knew I was joking. Luckily for me, our stupid senses were tuned in and she was understanding everything I was doing. Good.

"Yeah and to think that I was actually starting to fall for you James, I guess this means I was too late." Lily said wistfully as she turned to stare at the scenery passing by. Needless to say, this little comment brought silly James out of his stupor and he began to stutter out random sentences about how his doors didn't swing that way. Sirius and Remus were in stitches as they laughed and I watched, silently laughing at poor little James torture. I turned to look at Jade, who was contemplating with a semi-evil look to her eyes. This would be brilliant.

"Well, that's alright. I mean, I guess we all knew that Remus was the only _true _man to begin with. I say, Lily, did you see that cute Ravenclaw 7th year who was eyeing you in the hallway?" I laughed as Jade directed her question more to James than to Lily. James stuttered something incomprehensible as Lily say straighter in her seat. Now that I though about it, there actually had been a Ravenclaw 7th year who had said hello to Lily in the hallway, only she had been a girl and not a boy. But I guess for the sake of what they were doing now, I could say she had been a boy.

"Oh yeah, maybe I'll just go and catch up with him now. Come on Jade, let's go." Lily almost propelled herself out of the seat as she grabbed Jade by the arm, pulling her away as Remus leaned in to snog the pants off of my sister. It was only after they slammed the compartment door that I realized that I was alone.

They had left me with the Marauders and weren't coming back.

Once again, I put my hands to my temples and closed my eyes. I would have my vengeance, and they would pay, but for now I just have to make it through this train ride. Well, I guess that means that I'm going to have to open my eyes and face the music here because Lily and Jade aren't going to be coming through that door anytime soon. My mind started working as I thought of an excuse to leave, but I didn't think that Marlene, one of the 7th year Gryffindors that I knew from class, was on this end of the train. I opened my eyes to find the Marauders silently watching and could only think of one thing.

Oh Woe Is me!!

"Er….." Peter started and then, when everyone looked at him, he closed his mouth and looked directly ahead. I decided to help the poor boy out and tried to strike up a conversation that wouldn't arouse any sort of disagreement between the Marauders and myself.

"Sooo, umm, yeah, how is everyone?" Alright I have to say this HOW COULD THEY LEAVE ME!! I know I sound whiney right now, and okay, I am being a little dramatic, but these are my friends who have known me since the womb here. They know I don't like these fools and yet they still left me here! There was a chorus of goods and all rights and then it was back to that awkward silence. Curse you awkward silences!! We stared at the ground pointlessly, until Peter cleared his throat, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"I think I'm going to go and find the lunch trolley." Peter said as he got up and left. "Yeah I think I'll come to." Remus said as he got up to follow Peter. I gave him a pleading look, but he pointedly ignored me. Why would he do that? I wanted to beg him to stay and help me sort out the other two baboons and he was ignoring me! He smiled pointedly at James, who smiled back somewhat confusedly.

"James, don't you want to come too?" He asked while the emphasis on the words almost commanded James to get up off his arse and come on. James just shook his head in the no and leaned back onto the seat contentedly.

"No I'm good." James said stupidly.

"_James, are you _certain_ you don't want to come?"_ Remus asked again. James must have finally got the point of whatever Remus was trying to say because he got the stupid look off his face and stood up.

"Actually, now that think about it, I'm extremely hungry." James said and they headed towards the door. I jumped from the place I was sitting and put a hand on the door to stop them. James slowly removed my hand like I was going to jump out at him like a rabid animal and placed it back at my side. He watched me warily as I did the only thing left to do. I begged.

"James I think you should stay, please." I begged, feeling stupid as I tried my best to give him the puppy dog eyes I had been taught to do over the summer. Lily had told me that it worked like a charm and I hadn't questioned her motives. But I did so now as James Potter, with his heart of steel, only ignored me. I had a bad feeling about how this was going to turn out.

" Um I think I'll come too." Sirius said making to get up from where he was sitting on the bench. Yelling out, Remus and James lunged towards Sirius, making him sit back down into the leather seat. Sirius looked almost as scared as I felt as I plopped onto the seat across from him. This was going to be bad, I could almost taste it.

"I mean….somebody has to stay here and guard our stuff from the Slytherins." James said and they both walked out the door leaving me and Sirius in yet another awkward silence. I clicked my teeth together out of habit and then snapped a few times before wiping my hands on my jeans. Was it just me or was the room getting smaller? Sirius began to sneakily scoot farther towards the window and away from me and I wasn't sure whether to feel offended or glad. He whistled and off-beat tune and then slapped his hands together.

"This is awkward."

"And the award to best idiot goes to Sirius Black, Captain Obvious." I said in exasperation, while patting his knee. He rolled his eyes at me and then continued to look out the window at the blur of trees and lakes. I sighed and pressed my head against the side of the compartment, trying not to think of how much worse this could get. At least the name calling hadn't officially started yet. That's when things would get really bad. This whole situation was starting to upset me. First my best friends leave me and now my other friends leave me with the boy that I cant stand. It's always lovely when your day turns out just exactly how you plan.

NOT!!

**Ykylmykylmykylmykylmykylmykylmykylmykylmykylmykylmykylmykylmykylmykylmykylm**

Jade's P.O.V.

As soon as we got out of the compartment, Lily and I burst into hysterical laughter. I

think we might have scarred some first years because we were laughing so hard. "What do you think Britt's going to do when we go back in there?" Lily said once the laughter had subsided into small giggles. I sucked in some air and then let it go, trying to contain my insane giggling. It wasn't working out to well, I thought, as a few more giggles escaped.

"Assuming she hasn't killed them all by the time we get back there, she'll probably be mad at us and shun us like the Amish." I said while trying to hold back more laughter. As we grabbed on to a pole in the wall to hold ourselves up from the laughter, someone came walking up to us.

"Hey you guys, are you trying to find the lunch trolley too?" said a voice from behind us. We turned around and saw three of the four marauders heading our way. Without Brittany and Sirius. This was _not _good. They weren't supposed to leave too! Now she's going to have all of our throats on a silver platter. Gosh, that's just disgusting. Where does my brain come up with this crazy shit? Anyways, back to the real problem.

"Um no, what are you talking about? And where are Brittany and Sirius?" I said while looking around for the two fore-mentioned. I ducked behind James to see if they were going to jump out and yell BOO but nothing was coming from behind him. Crap! Crap! We're all going to bite the dust now!

"Back in the compartment, we figured that they needed some alone time to sort out their differences and hate for each other." Remus said while walking forward to find another compartment to sit in for awhile. He took my hand and squeezed it gently, as if he could understand the stress that this situation was going to cause not only all of us, but most people who got in Brittany's way.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Lily asked. She was biting her lip nervously as she followed after us, trying to get away from James and Peter, who were following her like little lost puppies. It was sort of cute if they weren't both teenage boys, and I giggled slightly. Lily glared at me, but was too busy fending off James' attempts to hold her hand to do me any real damage to my person.

My friends are quite violent, aren't they?

"Hold on a minute, so this was never about the lunch trolley, cause I really am hungry now." James said. He was responded with a smack on the back of his head by Lily. We were about to walk into a compartment when we heard shouting and then turned around to see the door and window fly off the compartment that held Sirius and Brittany inside.

"Well I see your plan went lovely, boys." I said sarcastically while making my way towards the other compartment. I didn't get far before Sirius came running out with Brittany right behind him. She had her wand raised and was sending all types of hexes at him.

"You," Bat bogey hex, "Are a stupid," Jelly legs jinx (unfortunately missing), "Asinine, chauvinistic," Extremely well aimed Levi corpus sending Sirius into the air, "Jerk!" Brittany closed in on where Sirius was hanging upside down and glared him straight in the eyes. Her hair was taking on a slight strawberry tint, symbolizing the fact that she was angry and it was going quickly to red. I rolled my eyes, wishing she would learn how to control that. She removed the spell and Sirius went tumbling ungracefully to the ground. He scrambled up and put his hands up in a sign of surrender, but this didn't sidetrack Brittany.

"I didn't mean to?" Sirius said pleadingly, realizing that this was his last chance at forgiveness before he was about to become seriously injured. Ha! Sirius seriously injured. I kill myself sometimes. "Really, I really didn't mean any of that. Come on, Brittany, you know I was kidding." He ducked his head some as Brittany let out a frustrated noise.

"You are going _down!_" she yelled while jumping forward, swinging her arms around and screaming like a Banshee towards a cowering Sirius.

"Immobulus!!" I yelled. They instantly froze and Lily, James, Remus, and Peter looked between me and the frozen Brittany and Sirius. "Calm down and please tell us what happened to start all of this!" I told them while we levitated them back into the compartment and James fixed the door. We unfroze the two and Brittany commenced to glare at all of us until we felt like we were going to melt under her stare. At least her hair wasn't strawberry blonde anymore. She couldn't be too mad, could she?

"He thought it would be a good idea if, let me see here, how did he say it? Oh, yes, 'Pulled the iron rod out of my arse and would just kiss him already.'" She let out an exasperated sigh and then rolled her green eyes. "Did you honestly think that saying that would solve any of our problems, or do you just have to be an idiot all the time?" Brittany asked, her voicing rising as she spoke to Sirius.

"Well, I wouldn't have said it if you were going to be such an explosive bomb about it." Sirius yelled exasperatedly. "Merlin, maybe you really do have a stick lodged in there." I sighed as Brittany launched herself at Sirius again, only to be pulled back. She stuck her tongue out childishly, but quickly retracted it when Sirius spoke again. "Put your tongue back out here and I'll bite it off."

Brittany just sat in her seat with her mouth opening and closing like a fish because she couldn't find anything to put into words how she was feeling. Lily had her lips pursed looking at Sirius with disgust. Peter was cowering in a corner. Remus and me were looking out the window. James was sitting there with a confused and dazed look on his face. We sat in silence until James decided to break it.

" So….we aren't going to the lunch trolley, are we?" he asked.

God, what an idiot.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shvell there is the rest of the chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed. So I hope the spelling and grammar was better this time because we took our time and wrote it all. Inspirational friend/Jade says hola, como estas? Lol ok well press that little button at the bottom and review. Please!! Ok well thanks again

Yours Truly

Baby blue eyes10 (and inspirational friend)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry potter and its characters, but I do own Jade and Brittany and the plot.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written for ever but I haven't had anytime so I'll just get on with the chapter, sorry for the delay!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo**

**(Brittany's P.O.V.)**

O.k. so the rest of the train ride nothing much happened. After the "incident", as it will be called from here on our, everybody went back to talking about their summers. That is, everyone except me. I was sitting with my head against the window, planning my revenge. They all deserved it. O.k. maybe not Sirius, seeing as it wasn't really his fault, and I had already hurt him, but everyone else did deserve it. All I had to do now was figure out a way to do it.

If it wasn't for Jade and Lily I could be happily joining in the conversation right now but no, they had to go and scheme up a way to get Sirius and I together. No matter how many times I say it, they don't seem to understand. I do Not like Sirius Black!

"We better get changed into our school robes, we'll be there soon." Lily stated, shaking me from my thoughts.

"O.k. Go ahead. We promise we won't peak." James said grinning. Uh oh buddy, strike two, he really doesn't know when to shut up. And he doesn't understand how much Lily would…..smack…..she got him! Yes, haha! Oh well, they're leaving now, and shutting the door, here comes the interrogation.

"So Brit, what really happened with you and Sirius, I mean you were only alone for ten minutes and you managed to blow him out of the compartment, literally?" Jade asked while she got her trunk down.

I decided they deserved the silent treatment, so I got my trunk down and put my robes on.

"I think she's giving us the silent treatment, Jade." Lily stopped when I turned around.

"Wow, you're really observant. Why don't you two explain to me why you left me here? Huh! You knew I don't like him and you practically shoved us together! Would you please tell me why my best friends did that!" I yelled at them.

I knew I was getting mad because I could see my reflection in the mirror. My normally blonde hair had turned a fire engine red, my eyes were a mix of black and navy blue, and my cheeks were flushed. Lily and Jade must have realized this because they both started to apologize but I had had enough, and walked out of the compartment. I knew my "appearance" would attract some stares so I just kept walking.

"Lily!" I heard someone tell, and then someone turned me around.

"James," I said, " I am definitely not Lily, so please let me go."

He let me go, then kept staring at me, so I stared right back.

"Hey Prongs, what did Lily…..Whoa! What did you do to your hair, and your eyes?" Sirius asked, coming up behind James and looking at me.

I gave a big sigh and told them that I had a fight with Lily and Jade. I don't really know why I told them that, but it made me feel really relieved. I guess I was starting to actually think of James as a big brother, because he was actually being nice to me for the past few years, and we really got to know each other last year during a few weeks of detentions, and now he was really protective sometimes. I'm still not sure why I'm nice to Sirius though.

"So…um… can I hang out with you guys until we get to the castle?" I asked, praying they would say yes.

"O.k. but under one condition." Sirius said. God, he could be a prat.

"Oh, um, alright. What do I have to do?" I asked. I had no idea what he was going to say.

"You have to try out for the quiditch team." James said. I looked at him with my mouth hanging open. How did he know I could even play?

"Excuse me, what did you want?" I asked again, just in case I had heard them wrong. Which I hoped I had.

"The team needs a new chaser, because Longbottom graduated. So we want you to tryout for the team in his place." James told me, while he stared at me like I was some kind of idiot.

"How do you even know that I can play, let alone fly a broom?" I asked. What I really wanted to do was throw them off. Too bad it didn't work.

"We have our sources." Sirius stated with a very smug look on his handsome face, if I do say so myself.

WHOA!! What did I just think? O.k. don't panic he can't see inside your head.

"All right, I guess I'll do it." I said

"Do what?" Sirius asked.

"Join the team, you idiot." I said back rolling my eyes.

Then I took their pre-offered arms and we walked off the train (which had stopped in the time we had the discusion). I looked over to see Jade and Lily staring at me and a couple of girls glaring at me and then turning around and talking to their friends about us. We got to the horseless carriages and I was once again going to one of the places that I am proud to call my home.

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

O.k. So I hope you enjoyed the third chapter and I would always enjoy a little feedback on the story. Wink wink. Lol soo anyways thanks for reading.

Yours Truly,

Baby blue eyes 10


	4. The Path to Righteousness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, but I do dream about it frequently.**

**Author's Note: Well here is the 4th chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I had finals. Blah! Lol O well hope you enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

**(Brittany's Point of View)**

The ride in the carriage went by pretty quickly and soon I was stepping out and joining the crowd of people in the Great Hall. We made our way through the throng of students and sat down at the Gryffindor table (earning glares from the Slytherins and waves and smiles from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs).

We got situated when two things happened. First, I saw Lily and Jade enter the Great Hall and second, the school floozy, Bianca, curled her arms around Sirius and whispered something in his ear. His face lit up and he looked at James with his patented puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, whatever, just be back before the feast starts." James said and Sirius got up and took Bianca's hand. Before he left he looked at me and said, "See ya Britt." and with that he left the hall.

As he left, I felt something in the pit of my stomach, but I dismissed it as hunger. Jade and Lily came up to me and James and sat down. James looked thrilled, but I was still a little mad about what happened on the train, so I just looked up at the staff table.

Just when Lily was going to say something, Dumbledore stood up and began his speech, which I tuned out and then Professor McGonagal came in with the stool and the sorting hat. As soon as she sat the hat down, it began to sing.

_The Sorting is here you see,_

_To sort you one by one._

_Just sit right down, put it on,_

_Before you know it you'll be done._

_Sort me, Sort me, into my house._

_Put me with my friends._

_We are like family,_

_We will stick together until the very end._

_It may be simple, these next few years,_

_But watch your back, stay with your friends._

_Don't make enemies, come together and you will fight,_

_To end and win this coming war_

_For the side of Light._

_Sort me, Sort me, into my house._

_Put me with my friends._

_We are like family,_

_We will stick together until the very end._

When the sorting was over we all just sat there, dumbfounded, over what the hat had said and if it could be true. On reflex, I turned to look at Jade to see if she was thinking the same thing. It seemed like she was and when she caught my gaze she mouthed Sorry, and I smiled back and mouthed I forgive you, tell Lily too.

She did and Lily turned away from the sorting, which had been going on while we were talking, and gave me the thumbs up sign.

When the sorting was over Dumbledore said a few words about not getting into trouble (to which James' face lit up into a huge smile) and then said the "magic" words. The food appeared on the table and we all grabbed what was in reach.

"Listen Britt, we're really sorry, and I know you said we're forgiven, but we're goina never do that to you again." Lily told me.

"It's o.k. really, I mean I got to hang out with James over here." I said gesturing over to where James was stuffing his face.

"How did you get _him _to be _nice?_" Lily asked while she eyed James with a look of disgust and horror at the rate he was eating.

"Bridgesgonpay….." he took a huge swallow before trying again. "Britt's going to play the chaser for the quidditch team."

I looked over to Jade, who seemed smug, and to Lily who looked very happy about it.

"Awesome Britt! You'll do great." Lily said.

"Thanks Lils." We all went back to eating and when everyone was done we began to file out of the Great Hall to go back to the common room. That's when it happened. James grabbed me and Lily and Remus grabbed Jade and pulled us into an abandoned passageway.

"What is this all about!" Lily screamed.

"O.k. well since we're sixth years, we have to take care of the first year initiation ceremonies." Remus said, showing his true marauder side.

"Alright! I loved the initiation when I was a first year." I said. I remember what it was like to stay up all night for 3 days, and eat nothing but junk food. I got sick, but it's where I met Lily and became friends with her.

"I guess we can do it, as long as its just fun. Right guys?" Jade asked. She loved initiation just as much as the rest of us, but she was on the receiving end of the pranks a few times.

James' face fell some but he perked up some when I mouthed that he should try a few small ones.

"O.k. well, we'll meet in the common room with the first years at 8:45 to get started. Come on Moony we havta go find Padfoot, he left before the feast and I haven't seen him since. Bye Lilykins, Britt, Jade." he nodded to each of us and walked out the door dragging Remus who was waving goodbye to us.

"So girls, what are we going to do until 8:45?" I said.

Lily gave a small smile and turned to me and Jade. "Makeovers!" she screamed and we ran out of the corridor following Lily to the common room, laughing the whole way.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo**

When we actually got to the common room ( some 20 minutes later mind you, because Jade said she knew a short cut), we walked up to our dorms and got out our fairly large make-up bags and dumped the contents on the bathroom floor.

"O.k. well, I think we should streak our hair, which I can do, and Lily can do make-up, and Jade can do our clothes for tomorrow. Is that kool?" I asked everyone. They nodded and as an after thought I added, "The muggle way Jade, not changing."

"I won't, unless its horrible." Jade said, before going to ransack our wardrobes.

When it was 8:40 we headed down the stairs to meet for the initiation. When we got into the common room, it had been completely transformed with pillows and sleeping bags everywhere and a huge snack table in the corner. We saw the Marauders in a secluded area, with the best pillows and blankets, so we make our way over there.

"Good evening ladies, will you be joining us tonight?" Remus asked as we sat down.

Lily opened her mouth to say no, but I cut her off. "Of course we are, no classes till' Monday, so one night can't hurt. Right Lily?" I said looking at Lily with what I hoped was a stern face.

"I guess one night couldn't hurt." Lily said, then she took a pillow and threw it at me, although I ducked and it hit Sirius in the face.

"Hey!" he said, "Watch where you throw, umph." I shut him up by grabbing a pillow and smothering him with it. Before Sirius could react James stood up to begin the initiation.

"On this night, as tradition goes, you will be initiated into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The talk, to stay up for 3 days on end, eating nothing but junk food, and doing dares. Should you fail, we have something for you. So, can you make it on the path to Righteousness? The initiation begins……NOW!" When James was done with his speech, the first years scrambled to their sleeping bags and to get junk food.

"So James, the path to righteousness, huh? Sounds interesting." Jade said before we all started laughing. When I stopped I felt someone sit beside me.

"Even though you tried to kill me, I like your hair." Sirius said and then got up to join in the pillow fight that had started. I felt paralyzed even though I could move. And I got the fuzzy feeling back in my stomach, except I could blame it on being hungry this time.

Oh well, better get back on the Path to Righteousness.

**OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooO**

**A/n: Longest chapter yet. Yay! To everyone who has reviewed, Thank you sooooo much. And to anyone who reviews I will read your story and leave a review as well……**

**Yours Truly,**

**Baby blue eyes 10**


	5. There's A Storm Comin'

Disclaimer: I don't really think that I need to tell you that I don't own anything that you recognize, but I will tell you anyways. I don't own anything that you recognize. Lol

A/N: Sorry for the wait. School and Piano are taking over my life, and I never have a free moment anymore. The teachers/dictators, that run my school have already given us the stuff we need to study for finals. Over 1 month away! Its crazy. But enough of my rant. Lets get on with the story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

(Brittany's P.O.V.)

Well, the first night could have been a tad better. Why, you might ask? First off, we spent half the night on a sugar rush, and the other half in a drunken stupor, because James thought he should pull out his stash of fire whiskey. I know right, what a dumb idea and why did we go along with it. Peer Pressure people. Beware!

Then there was the part when Jade and Remus disappeared for a while, doing who know what, well I might have a feeling, but anyways they left leaving me to deal with James and Sirius. Where was Lily? Well she had, and I quote, enough of our childish initiation and went to bed. So I spent the better part of the next two hours trying to explain the concept of american football to James and Sirius. It was actually quite comical when they tried to act it out in the common room and ended up in a huge dog-pile of them and a couple of misfortunate first years.

And lastly, there was the strange feeling in my stomach that I get whenever Sirius is around. I just cant figure them out! And it cant be that I fancy him, because I get these weird feelings around most of the marauders. Maybe just some brotherly love? I sure hope so. So now, I am sitting in the common room in a squishy armchair, nursing my hangover.

!BAM! And there goes the portrait hole. Whoever slammed it better have a good----

"JAMES POTTER! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" well I'll give you one guess to who that is.

"Lily, could you please keep it down some? And what are you yelling at so early in the morning?" I ask, peeping over the top of my chair and looking at Lily.

"Well, perhaps if you weren't _drinking _last night you wouldn't have a hangover. And it's not early. It's 12:30 in the afternoon." Lily says, in her patented annoyed voice.

"Oh, well, in that case, so early in the afternoon. Why are you yelling?" I ask slumping back down in my chair and holding my head in between my hands.

"Oh, dearest James thought it would be funny if he pulled a few pranks on the first year and got Jade instead." Lily says, getting fired up again. I mean I really don't know why she lets it bother….Wait a minute.

"He got Jade? Where is she?" I said getting up out of the chair and walking towards Lily. I would have to forget about my hangover for now. Jade hates pranks, due to her first year.

Lily was getting ready to respond, but was interrupted by the one and only James Potter coming down the stairs into the common room.

"Yes, Lily-flower. You called?" He said ruffling up his hair. In an instant, as soon as we saw him, Lily and I began our tirade.

"I cant believe you! What were you thinking?" Lily yelled.

"That's my sister! Did you even think what would happen if your plan backfired?" I screamed back at him.

"No he didn't. Because he's a cold heartless prat!" Lily answered me.

"How is she ever going to be able to look at you again, much less any of you?!" I screamed as the rest of the marauders came down the stairs, thanks to our yelling. We stopped our yelling and looked at James. He said nothing but looked down at the floor.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, as he took in the scene. Lily and I had advanced on James and he was backed up to the foot of the stairs, with us right up next to him.

"He," I said pointing to James, "As well as the rest of you, pulled a prank this morning. And guess who got it?"

"I did." Somebody said. We turned around and saw Jade walk in the common room. She was covered with honey and feathers, and had a dunce hat stuck on her head. There were tear tracks running down her face and she looked, to put it bluntly, like crap.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe any of you. Do you know how bad I got laughed at? I'm the laughing stock of the _entire_ school now." she said in a deathly calm voice.

"Oh, wow, we..um…didn't mean for it to get you." Sirius said.

"Jade, we're really sorry." James said.

"Jade, it'll be alright. I'm sure its not that bad." Remus said, holding his arms out to her. But she just turned away.

"Save it, because right now, I don't want to look at any of you ever again." Jade said and she walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"Good one guys, this is why we get mad at you." I said and I walked up the stairs to find Jade and use the whole twin thing to get her through this.

"You know Potter, you can be a real arse sometimes." Lily said and she trudged up after me, leaving three of the four marauders standing in the common room, staring after us.

"Prongs, the prank worked, and it got Rose really good!" Peter said as he came in the common room. He was silenced by three pillows and death glares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jade, it's fine. Trust me, we won't let anyone make fun of you or they'll have to mess with us." I said as we sat in the bathroom, braiding Jade's hair, now that all the honey and the feathers were gone.

" That's not what I'm worried about." Jade said, looking up at us. " When will they ever grow up?"

"You know how the marauders are. New girl every week, new prank everyday, and thinking they rule the school. I guess they never will grow up. Maybe they just think they can stay kids forever." Lily said getting up and walking out of the bathroom door. Jade and I just sat there and stared after her until we heard her from the next room. "Are you girls coming or are you just going to sit in there all day?"

We jumped up off the floor and went into the dorms where Lily was rummaging through my trunk. "Lily, what exactly are you doing?" I ask when she starts to throw things out of it and onto my bed.

"Brittany," she sighs and looks at me, "We are getting pay back for every little thing that the marauders have done to us. The "incident", as we will now refer to it, is just the one thing needed to push us off the edge."

"That's bloody brilliant!" Jade exclaimed, and then sat down on top of my bed and started to go through the things that Lily had dumped out. "What do we need all these beauty products for though Lily?"

"Well, you know how long it takes for the boys to get ready every morning and achieve as the put it, perfection?" she looked at us and we nodded for her to go on. "Well, I just think that we should spice up their morning rutine with some feminine beauty."

There is one thing that you don't want to do, and that is mess with Lily Evans. "That is a work of a evil mastermine, Lily. Bravo!" I say as we start to devise are plan for the next day.

"The marauders wont know what hit em'." Jade said as she picked out which products to use on which boys, and then disguised them to look like the normal products they would use.

_Later that night_

"Ouch, Jade watch where your stepping, you almost knocked me into somebody's bed." I said as we went through the boys dorm later that night to put our plan into action.

"Sorry! " she said as we made our way through the clutter and things piled up everywhere on the floor, trying to make it back towards the door.

"Hurry up, lets get out of here, I swear I'm goina have to take another shower when we get back up to the room." Lily said.

Just then I tripped over a trunk, and landed on top of a bed, over a very solid body. We all froze as an arm was draped across my back and then I was rolled underneath them. I looked up into the eyes of one very asleep James Potter.

"Merlin's beard. Guys help!" I sqeaked as I tried to get out from underneath James. I looked over to Lily and Jade who were shaking with mirthless laughter. "This _is not _ funny guys. Help me out please."

"Nah I - I - haha, oh my that is just to funny." Jade said as she collapsed in another fit of laughter.

"Thanks for all the help." I said as I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time with my sister.

"Well, I think we'll just leave you here. Come on Jade." Lily said and they walked over to the door.

"No, guys, get back here and get him off of me." I hissed, but it was too late, they were gone. They had left me in the boys dormitory, stuck under James Potter. I hate my friends.

I sat there for about 10 minutes thinking of a plan to get out of my current situation. I didn't have much of a choice other than waking up James but I wasn't about to do that, as it would leave to some very awkward questioning. Just as I was going to try and slip out from underneath him again, my nose started to tickle. _Well this is just peachy._ I thought. And just like that I sneezed. Looks like I wont have to wake James up at all.

"What was that?" James mumbled as he turned over to his back, bringing me up as well so I was laying on top of him. He opened his eyes, and my gaze was met with one very confused, slightly angry marauder.

"Excuse me, Britt, but what in god's name are you doing on top of me?" James whispered. At least he had the decency not to yell and wake everyone up with him.

"Um, well, funny story that, I was coming up here to tell Remus, that um--that--uhh Jade was looking for him. Yah that Jade was looking for him, and then I tripped and landed here, and you rolled over and trapped me." I said. I hope he believes that lie because I don't have anything better to say.

"Oh, um o.k. You can get off now." he says and I notice that he let go of me sometime before. Blushing, which I hate to do, I get off of him and walk towards the door.

"Brittany," James says and I turn around to face him. "Next time you want me, all you have to do is ask."

"Shut it, Potter." I say and walk out the door, down the stairs and up into my dorm, where Lily and Jade are already asleep. "Thanks a lot guys." I mutter before climbing into my bed. I can't wait for tomorrow!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Crap, crap, crap. Im late late late." I say as I run down the stairs of the entrance hall, trying to tie up my tie, and run to the great hall at the same time. Skidding across the floor, with my bag flying around, and almost knocking out a few first years, I make it into the entrance hall. Everyone is looking at me, and I can say I don't look my best.

I woke up late, and only had time to braid my hair into two loose braids, brush my teeth, throw on my uniform, and put on some lip-gloss. It was not my best day. I walked past the tables to the Gryfindor table and sat down next to Lily and Jade. Scanning the table, I didn't see our targets and I looked to Jade and Lily to see if they had come down yet.

"Don't worry they're not here yet. You didn't miss anything." Jade said as she took a drink of her orange juice.

"So how did you get our from your situation last night?" Lily asked, grinning like a madman.

I was saved the task of answering by wolf-whistles and catcalls as four people entered the Great Hall. It was a sight to see too. Peter Pettigrew had bright pink hair that went very well with the bright neon green eyeshadow that had appeared on his face. Remus Lupin's usually toffee colored hair and golden eyes were both a stunning shade of bright yellow. But the best part was Sirius and James. James's hair had turned curly and was streaked with blonde, and had rosy cheeks and too shiny lips and Sirius's usually perfect hair was a bright green and was crimping quite nicely. He had black eyeliner and rosy cheeks as well. Obviously they had used the shampoo and face wash we gave them.

They walked over to the table where we were shaking from laughter, and were crying from laughing so hard.

"You think this is funny?" James asked in a dark voice, while trying to smooth down his springy curls.

"Quite." I said before collapsing into giggles again.

"You better watch your back, girls, because no one pranks the marauders and gets away with it." Sirius said.

"We'll take that into consideration, Miss Black." Lily said and that sent us all into another fit of laughter.

" Watch Evans, Rose. There's a storm coming, and it's headin' your way." James said and they went to sit down at the other end of the table.

Ha! A storms coming? Then they better get ready for a hurricane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOoo

Well there is chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it, it was really fun to write. And once again sorry for the delay, but I tried to write an extra long chapter for you. Please Review, it would be most appreciated, and if you have any ideas for the next few chapters tell me in the review of leave me a pm or and email (It's for those who don't know) anyways thanks for reading!

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	6. You Got Beat Up By a GIRL?

-1Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own it.

A:N: Poem for chapter 6

Chapter 6 is here today,

Everyone enjoy its stay.

Sorry for the long wait,

School is gay and I had a date (lol not really but it rhymed)

But now its here

So do a cheer!

Lol ok I know really lame right? Oh well I try.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Brittany's P.O.V.

History of Magic is possibly the stupidest, most boring class I have ever taken. I mean really, who cares about the Goblin Rebellions and if it affects us now? I can tell you one thing. I DON'T. Unless you are of course, Lily, Jade, or Remus. They seem to enjoy this class quite a lot. And there is absolutely no one in this class to talk to.

Why don't I talk to Lily and Jade? Well I'll tell you, they sat on the other side of the classroom, so not to be distracted by me. Sniff, it really upsets me. I mean o.k. I like to talk and doodle in class, but they didn't have to sit so far away. Hmm, maybe I'll write them a note.

**Lily, Jade,**

**Do you think Binns would notice if I got up and left? I'm so so so so so bored. What are you guys doing?**

**Brittany**

_Brittany,_

_You cant just get up and leave in the middle of class, and we are trying to take notes, so if you are bored please refrain from annoying us. Don't take this the wrong way, but leave me alone for this class. Please?_

_Lily_

Britt,

Everyone in this class is bored, so you don't have to tell me. If you're having trouble finding something to do,, I suggest you take notes, because I don't want to have to give you mine. Like Lils said, Please try to refrain from sending notes to us.

Jade

Well, don't I just have great friends? I cant believe they called me annoying. Which I'm not. Humph, now I don't have anyone to talk to or send notes to. Thump. Huh someone just hit me in the head with a piece of parchment. They better have a good reason.

**Brittany,**

**What's wrong sweetums? You seem a bit off today, what with your uniform out of place and your dejected look on that beautiful face of yours. Anything you wanna talk to us about? Are you feeling bad for the prank you pulled? Cus if you are, I can help you out.**

**Messers Padfoot and Prongs**

The nerve of those two boys. I can't stand them, and for their information I am not feeling sorry about the prank we pulled this morning. And how dare they say something about my state of dress this morning. It's not my fault Lily and Jade didn't wake me up this morning. I know what I'll do. Plan the next prank! This will be great.

Hmm, maybe we should hand their clothes in the common room. Or the Great Hall. No not embarrassing enough. We could make them confess their love for Snape in class. Nope, they would probably do that anyways. Huh, lets see here. Oh, light bulb, I got it! Well there's the bell, I better tell Lily and Jade about this, it's great.

"Lily! Jade! Hey guys, wait up!" I shouted running out of the classroom after them. They stopped and turned around waiting for me in the middle of the almost deserted corridor.

"Hurry up, Britt. I wanna get to lunch before the firsties eat all the good food." Jade said, starting to shift from one foot to the other. I slowed down my pace just to get on her nerves.

When I reached them I said, "Now we can go." and we started back off down the hall to get to the food. "So girlies, I have a plan for when the marauders retaliate on us."

"Really, what is it?" Lily asked, trying to sound uninterested but not doing a good job. I smiled and whispered the idea to Lily, who told Jade. We were all wearing identical grins when we walked into the Great hall.

Just as we got inside, Jade stopped, causing me to bump into her, and Lily to bump into me.

"What did you stop for Jade?" I asked as I steadied myself. She pointed up to the ceiling, and when I looked up, my jaw dropped, and my breath caught.

Hanging from the ceiling was a huge poster of Jade, Lily, and I when we were about 8 years old. Not so embarrassing. We were standing outside of our old primary school. Also not so embarrassing. I had big, round glasses, frizzy black hair, huge braces, and the ugliest jumper ever, Jade looked about the same, and Lily had her hair up in some huge bow contraption with a Barbie shirt on. All of us had our dolls with us and the dolls were dressed the same. This was embarrassing.

"BLACK! POTTER!" I yelled as I stormed up to where the maraudettes, as we were calling them, were seated. The green haired Sirius, and the curly haired James looked up and smiled at us. They had succeeded in getting the make-up off, but the hair would stay for at least 48 hours, or so the box had said.

"You rang?" Potter asked while stifling laughter at the sights of our faces. By the looks on the first years faces I knew my appearance was changing again.

"Take it down. _Now!_" Lily said, in this deathly calm voice.

"Why should we?" Black asked while running his hand through his lime green hair and smirking at us. "Brittany darling, you should really control your features, your scaring the ickle firsties."

I took a look in one of the silver bowls to see that my hair was going from blonde, to red, and now to a dark black color, as well as my eyes, which were black. This meant that I was angry, not to mention embarrassed.

"You listen here, Black. Unless you want me to release some of this anger on you, right here in front of everyone, then I suggest you take down that picture." I said trying to control my voice and features. It wasn't working, and my hair was changing into a black streaked with bright red, and my eyes were black with green spots in them. If I didn't get control, I was going to look like this for the rest of the week and have my hair changing on its own for at least two weeks. I took a calming breath but didn't get far.

"Oh, Padfoot, I think she wants to release some of her sexual tension with you in private." Potter said.

"You shouldn't have said that." said Lily as she backed away when I advanced towards Potter. He never even thought to move as my fist came into contact with his jaw.

"Oy!" he screamed as he fell backwards off is chair.

I looked over to where Lily and Jade were smiling and trying to get the picture down, to the scared first years who looked as if they were going to get up and run any second, to the rest of the marauders laughing at their friend, and to the rest of the hall who were laughing at James and gossiping about what happened.

"Ms. Rose! What is the meaning of this?" Darn it! McGonagall.

"Uh, he provoked me!" I yelled pointing to James who was on the ground clutching at his nose.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention for two weeks. Now you take Mr. Potter up to the Hospital Wing." McGonagall said looking livid.

"But Professor, he--" I started gesturing around the hall, but Jade and Lily had already gotten the picture down.

"Now, Ms. Rose." McGonagall stated pointing to the door.

I sighed and walked over to Potter, holding a hand out to him and helping him off the ground. I looked to Lily and Jade but they were busy chastising Remus and Sirius to notice me.

"See you guys in the common room." I said and walked after Potter who was pouting and making his way to the Hospital Wing.

When I caught up to Potter, he was muttering under his breath about getting hit by girls and how it wasn't fair. I laughed and nudged him with my hip. "Aw, James-ie poo, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He looked over to me and sighed, as though contemplating.

"Yah, I guess I can do that." He said and them he draped an arm across my shoulders. "You should really do something about that hair, you know."

I laughed and then closed my eyes and concentrated about what I wanted to look like. I opened my eyes and smiled at James, who just looked at me. "What's wrong?" I asked, when he continued to stare.

"Um, your hair is still black and red, and your eyes are black and green. Kinda starting to freak me out." He said moving his hands to hold out my red and black braids.

"Oh crap! This sucks. See how angry you made me. Now it won't be fixed. I'm going to have to wear a wig, and sunglasses. What are people going to think?" I rambled on, but was cut short by James' hand being clamped over my mouth.

"Don't worry. It's kinda cool." and with that we walked into the hospital wing.

_Later that day……_

We were back in the common room doing some crazy essay for McGonagall, when a bunch of third years squealed in delight.

"Looks like the marauders are here." Lily said dejectedly. She was still upset over this morning, but tomorrow the marauders were going to have payback. We set down are stuff and looked behind us to see if the marauders had in-fact entered the common room. But they hadn't, and all of the third years were gathered around the message board. I looked to Lily and Jade and got up to look at the board.

We pushed the third years out of the way, much to their disliking, and looked at the message board.

_Attention Hogwarts Students:_

_On October 31st Hogwarts will be hosting_

_A Halloween Dance in honor of Halloween._

_It is a dress-up party so you will be allowed to visit _

_The town of Hogsmeade before to purchase an outfit._

_Dates are optional. For third years and up._

_Where: The Great Hall_

_When: Halloween_

_Time: 8-12 p.m._

"Well, I guess that explains it then." Jade said and went back to where we were sitting before. I looked at Lily and she shrugged and went over to Jade.

"What's wrong, sweetie, your usually happy about dances and those types of things?" Lily said laying a hand on Jade's shoulder. Jade put her head in her hands and shook her head, while mumbling something.

"Jade, what did you just say? We cant hear you sis." I said putting my arm around her. Jade sighed and then took her face out of her hands.

"Remus and I haven't made up yet." Jade said. Lily and I looked at each other with knowing look and then turned back to Jade.

"You just have to work it out." Lily said.

"Yeah, it'll be o.k." I said and the marauders walked into the common room joking and laughing. "And here's your chance. REMUS!"

Remus turned around and looked at us, and I waved him over. "You and Jade need to talk. Don't worry Lily and I are out of here." I got up off the couch and grabbed Lily. On the way out the door, someone grabbed my arm and spun me around.

I was face to face with somebody's chest and looked up into familiar hazel eyes. "Yes, Potter?" I asked.

"Well, _Brittany,_ I really think we should call each other by our first names, what are you doing on Halloween?" Potter, I mean _James,_ asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. Why?" I said.

"Well, I was just thinking we could go to the Halloween Dance together."

Three things happened after he said this: My jaw dropped down as far as it could go, the common room became eerily quite, and Lily let out a whoop of joy.

This is just my luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A:N: Well, there is the 6th chapter, I think. Lol. Anyways leave some reviews and check out my other stories. Next chapter will be up in a little while. 13 Days of school left and then I'll have all summer to write. Yay!

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	7. Jealousy, a contagious disease

-1Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? No I DON'T own Harry Potter. But….someday.

A:N: Oh my gosh soooo sorry for the long wait guys. I haven't had time to do much since I've been working. Sorry again. Here's the next chapter. Hopefully it will make up for lost time.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooo

"_Well, Brittany, I really think we should call each other by our first names, what are you doing on Halloween?" Potter, I mean James, asked._

"_Well, I'm not sure. Why?" I said._

"_Well, I was just thinking we could go to the Halloween Dance together."_

_Three things happened after he said this: My jaw dropped down as far as it could go, the common room became eerily quite, and Lily let out a whoop of joy._

_This is just my luck._

I stood in the common room with everyone's eyes on me. It was very unnerving. I mean it was like 20 people so that's like 40 eyes. Anyways, I still hadn't answered James yet and it had been almost 3 minutes. Well I really don't know what to say. Maybe I'll just run away. No that won't work Brittany Rose is not a coward. O.k. I just need to answer him.

"Uh, James, I don't know if now is such a good time to ask." I said. Well that wasn't what I wanted to say, but when I open my mouth some things just come out on there own.

"Oh. O.k. and when will be a good time to ask you?" James asked. I think I might have confused him.

"Well, why don't you just let me think about this for awhile. Is that o.k. and then I'll get back to you." I said and without waiting for an answer I grabbed Lily's hand and ran out of the common room. So much for not being a coward.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked when we were finally a safe distance away from the common room and were seated on the stairs of one of the many stair cases.

"I have no idea. I mean I thought he was in love with you." I said as I rubbed my temples. Lordy, it has been a long day. Can't we just have a normal day in Hogwarts without something like this happening.

"Well, I for one am very happy about this new discovery in Potter. Maybe he has given up on me and I can finally get a date without him going off and hexing them." Lily said.

"Oh I'm so happy that your happy. Now can we figure out what I'm going to do?" I asked. I really should do something about my anger issues.

"What do you mean? All you have to do is say yes or no. It's not like you don't want to go with him." Lily said kind of meanly. Oh that's right, I haven't told her or Jade about the feelings I get around Sirius.

"Well, the thing is, I think I might, kind of, sort of like Sirius." I said and then put my head in my hands so I wouldn't have to hear her laugh or scold me. But the laughing never came, so I looked up at Lily. She was staring at me with her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"What? What is it Lily?" I asked starting to get scared. Sure I expected something, but not this.

"You--You--but I thought--no." Lily said. This didn't help at all seeing as I had no idea what she was trying to say.

"Spit it out Lily. Just say something." I almost screamed.

"You cant like him. He's your enemy. What has gotten in to you!" she yelled at me. I jumped up and put my hand over her mouth because she was still muttering.

"Keep it down, Lily! No one else knows." I hissed. "If you're calm now then I'm going to take my hand away." She shook her head up and down, so I slowly took my hand off of her mouth.

"Sorry. What I was trying to say is, when did this happen and why?" Lily asked calmly as she composed herself again.

"That's the thing Lily. I don't know. One moment I hate him and the next I have these weird tingly feelings in the pit of my stomach every time he's around."

"Well, I do believe that you must like him. At least a little." Lily said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Or," I said, "It could just be some weird stomach ache/flu thing."

"That you only get around Sirius?" Lily questioned. "Right. Because that's totally logical."

"Oh Merlin." I said then put my head in my hands. "I like Sirius Black!"

"There, there." Lily said rubbing my back soothingly. "It's not so bad."

"Lily, really, he's the Hogwarts playboy, the Casanova of Britain. How is this not bad? Plus I still have to figure out what to do about James." I said looking at Lily disbelievingly.

"Oh. Right. Well, we'll figure something out. Maybe we should get Jade and then figure all this out."

"O.k. Let's go get her. I think she's in the common room with Remus." I said. Then we got up and walked towards the common room entrance. That's when we heard this insane giggling down the corridor hallway.

"What the heck is that?" Lily asked me. She reached her hands up and put them over her ears.

"It sounds like a cat dying." I said. We rounded the corner and saw a girl who had a boy pushed up against the wall. She was pulling on him and had her hands all over him. He had his head ducked down and all you could see was a mop of black hair.

"Oh," Lily said. "It's just Bianca." Lily rolled her eyes and continued to walk forward. "Break it up people or just go get a room." Both of the students looked up and I felt the strange urge to cry and throw up. It was Bianca, but she was also with Sirius.

"Um, hey guys." Sirius said as he pushed himself off the wall and pulled Bianca with him. "What are you guys doing out here."

"I don't think it's any of your business, actually." I said. Whoa, where did that come from. Oh please don't tell me I'm jealous. From the smirk I'm getting from Lily and the bewildered look on Sirius' face, I guess I am.

"Siri, come on. Let's take this somewhere where _freaks _won't see." Bianca said as she glared at Lily and I.

"Uh o.k. Bye" Sirius said and they walked down the corridor.

"I cant believe she called us a freak and he didn't take up for us." Lily started to rant. I just nodded my head dully. I thought he was in love with me. He's been asking me out for years and now he's with someone else. I mean I know that he's been with other girls, but those were just flings. Now he's with _Bianca?_ This is so wrong.

"Come on Lily. Let's go find Jade. Maybe she has some good news for the night. I could sure use some." I said. We walked into the common room to find it almost completely empty. Except for two very occupied people on a lounge.

"Oh my. That's _Jade and Remus_!" Lily said. "Thank god they're back together."

"Yah, how bad would that have been if they weren't. We would never here the end of it." I said, shaking my head as we passed the couple. When we got to the stairs, I figured it was now or never. "Um, Lily, I think I'm going to go talk to James about the dance thing."

"Oh, of course. I'm glad you've come to a decision." Lily said and then turned and headed up the girl's staircase. Well I hadn't really expected support, but I guess I wanted a little more advice than that. Oh well, she had been acting weird anyways.

I stepped up the boy's staircase attentively, just incase someone came down and got ideas in their heads that weren't true. I walked up to what I remembered James' room to be and knocked lightly on the door. "Hold on!" I heard from inside, then a crash, and the door was opened revealing a half-clothed James Potter. I gulped, this was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"Oh, hi Brittany. Come on in." James said, opening the door wider so I could come into the room. All I could do was nod since my eyes wouldn't leave James' muscled body. Quiditch had been good to him.

Forcing myself to look him in the eyes, I said, "Um, I wanted to talk to you about the dance." His face lit up and he gestured for me to continue. "Uh, well, I just wanted to say that.."

"Go ahead. You wanted to say that.." James said when I stopped. I looked to the door, where Sirius and Bianca were standing and felt myself get jealous again. I looked back to James and smiled.

"I would love to go to the dance with you." I said. James smiled and gave me a hug.

"Great! This is good." He said. I smiled and then walked to the door. "Excuse me." I said to Sirius and Bianca. They stepped aside and I walked towards the stairs. Before I went down the stairs I turned around and saw Sirius staring at me from where he stood in the doorway. I rolled my eyes and made my way down the stairs to go and find Lily, since I was sure Jade was still with Remus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lily's Point of View_

I waited until Brittany was back in the room and somewhat settled until I asked her what she told Jam-- I mean Potter. "So, uh, Britt, what did you tell him?"

"Tell who?" Brittany asked as she pulled on her pajama shirt.

"What did you tell Potter?" I asked again. I didn't know what was happening to me. I mean, I thought I hated Potter, but him asking Brittany to the dance was a little weird. Don't get me wrong, I don't want him to ask me, but I guess it's weird that he has moved on and to my best friend no less.

"Oh well, I told him that I would go with him to the dance." She said as if I was asking about the weather.

"What?" I asked confused. "I thought you liked Sirius?" She was really starting to confuse me. Does she like Sirius or does she like Potter?

"I know, but he's with Bianca and I guess it will be good for me to focus my thoughts on someone a little better." Brittany said.

"Oh like his partner in crime? Potter is just as bad as Black." I said. Oops. Maybe I should have put that a little nicer. Now she's glaring at me. Not good.

"You know Lily, if I was someone else, I might just think that you were jealous." She said and then closed the curtains around her bed.

Me, Lily Evans, jealous of my best friend because she was going to a dance with James Potter? Never.

At least, I hope not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Well, once again sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoyed this story. For all you Pirates fans, I have written a new story that you should check out. It's on my profile. Well once again thanks for all the lovely reviews and feedback. I cant wait for more. Hint hint. Anyways, click that little button at the bottom and leave me a review. Please?

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	8. Well, that was unexpected

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and that's all I have to say about the subject.

A:N: Hey everyone! Hope you're all enjoying the story. Thanks for the reviews!

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany's Point of View.

Evidently, word around Hogwarts gets around pretty fast. I mean, I just told James that I would go to the dance last night. And it was in his room, so I don't know how everyone else could already know. It could be because he came down the stairs to the common room in a right chipper mood, but I bet he told someone to tell everyone. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now. I just hope that Jade doesn't find out before I have the chance to tell her. That would be disastrous.

Let's talk about last night, shall we? After Lily was so blatantly mean to me, I sat up in bed for a long time, trying to sort out my feelings. I know I shouldn't use James as a distraction, but maybe that's what he's using me for. If he's using me, that is. I hope he isn't, that would make me feel horrible. But then again, that's what I'm going to end up doing to him. Well, as my mum always says, everything comes full circle.

Sighing and walking down the steps from our dorms, my thoughts wondered to Lily's attitude towards me last night. What had I done wrong exactly? All I had done was give James a chance. I didn't think she was jealous when I called her that, but then I saw her face and it confirmed my thoughts. She really was jealous over me going out with James! Come on, I mean, after 2 years she decides to be jealous that he has a different date now. I really can't believe it. Maybe that's why she's been avoiding me all morning.

"Brittany Rose, you stop right there!" Uh oh, I was in trouble now. I probably should have told Jade earlier. I stopped and turned around to see my sister at the top of the stairs. She walked down the stairs to me and came to a stop a step above me. "When were you planning on telling me?" She asked me.

"Well, it sort of just happened yesterday." I mumbled lamely. I really hated it when my sister was mad at me. Or if anyone was mad at me for that matter.

"I really wished you could trust me with this kind of thing." Jade said sadly. I tried to redeem myself with a good excuse.

"James and I just decided this and you were a little preoccupied last night….." I probably would have gotten farther if Jade's mouth hadn't had dropped open like a fish.

"You and James? I was talking about you liking Sirius." Jade said. Then she smiled because she had just ratted herself out. "O.k. so I read your diary, but in my defense, you had been acting weird. But now, I think I need to know about you and James."

I laughed and answered her. "Well, we're going to the dance together. He asked me yesterday after classes, and I told him yes before I came up to bed last night."

"Well then. Could that be why Lily is avoiding you like the plague and was stomping around upstairs?" Jade asked me, then started down the stairs again. I followed her and thought about this somewhat new information.

"You really don't think she's jealous, do you?" I asked. I hoped she wasn't because it would get in the way of our friendship and I did not want that to happen. Jade looked like she was about to answer, when the common room door opened and two people came in, locked in an unbreakable embrace. Most of the common room became silent as they recognized the fiery red hair and the untidy mess of black hair.

"Oh. My. God." Remus Lupin mumbled as the couple bumped into one of the couches. I felt as if my heart was ripping in two. I couldn't believe this would happen.

"Lily?" I questioned, but I already knew it was her.

"No way." Someone said from behind me. "Sirius?!" They said.(How many people were expecting that?) I turned around and saw James standing close behind me. I put my hand on his arm, but he didn't seem to notice. It seemed as if his whole world was falling down around him. I knew how he felt.

The couple broke apart at the sounds of their names, and looked around at the people surrounding them in the common room. Lily's green eyes searched the room until they landed on mine, and she bent her head down. James was glaring at Sirius, who seemed to be infatuated with his shoes. It could have been a mistake, had Lily's hand let go of Sirius' shirt, but it hadn't, and this wasn't a mistake.

Using her twin powers, Jade must have felt what I was feeling. I could see she was angry because her eyes were going misty. "Lily Evans! How dare you! Friends don't do this to other friends." Jade grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the common room. Just before we left, I saw Lily looking back at us and James and Sirius in some kind of heated argument. "This is low. This is so, so low. How could she do that?" Jade asked when we were safely locked in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory.

"She--she kn--knew that I liked him." I stuttered as the tears started pour out from my eyes. I lowered my head in my hands and sat down on the floor. Sure it was fine that she wanted a guy, but I had just told her yesterday that I liked Sirius. And if this was payback, then what was it for. She didn't like James, she had told me that. So what had I done to deserve this?

"You know what hunny? Your going to be o.k. Lily knows she did something wrong, but you did nothing wrong. You didn't deserve this. And no matter what, you don't have to forgive her unless you really want to." Jade said, lying a hand on my shoulder and giving me a hug. I sniffled and looked up at her.

"I know," I said wiping my eyes on my sleeves. "But it's still hard." Jade nodded her head and got up to get some tissues out of her school bag. Then, the door opened and we both stopped.

"If that's Lily, then you can just turn right back around." Jade said bringing her head up to look at the intruder. "Oh, hi James."

"Hi, I was just coming to see if Brittany was o.k." James said, walking in and coming to sit down next to me. I tried to manage a smile, but seeing his face so sincere, the tears sprung into my eyes again.

"I'm doing o.k." I managed to tell him. He nodded his head and leaned the rest of the way back, so his back was up against the wall. Jade looked at us and smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go find Remus. Brittany your bag is over here." Jade pointed to where my bag was sitting and smiled again. "James, I trust you'll get her to where she needs to go?" Jade asked him.

"Yeah, we'll get her there." James said. Jade nodded and left the bathroom. James turned to me and opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. I sighed and patted him on the head like a dog.

"James, how are you? Don't worry, I know that you hadn't gotten over Lily all the way." I said so he would answer me honestly. James laughed and took my hand off of his head.

"Well, I can honestly say that I didn't think my best mate would go after her once I had a date." He reached over to ruffle my hair. "But, I really am taking this better than I thought I would. Although, I don't think I'm going to be talking to Sirius any time soon. But what about you? You seem pretty upset."

I turned my head over to where the mirrors were and looked at my reflection. My make-up was running down my face and my face was all blotchy from crying. I looked back up to James and wiped some of my make-up off. "Well, yesterday I was confused. I told Lily that I thought I might like Sirius, but I wasn't sure." James' face fell a little and I hurried to say the next part. "But don't worry. I knew I wanted to go to the dance with you. I was just wondering about the feelings I was having."

James' face looked a little brighter and he shrugged off what I had said before. "Well, don't worry about it. I'm glad you want to come to the dance with me."

"Me too. But there's more." I said and I looked back at my hands, which I was ringing nervously. "Last night, she asked me about what I told you, and she told me that I went from the Hogwarts Playboy to the next worst thing and now she's making out with said playboy. It makes no sense."

James nodded his head and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe she's just jealous that both of us like you." I laughed and hit James playfully in the arm.

"Don't get a big head now, Potter." James laughed and put his arm around my shoulders, bringing me in for a hug.

"Never, wouldn't think about it." He said. I hugged him back and we just sat there for a few minutes. It felt good just to be held and not be worrying about everything. Maybe this is what I need. To just have someone that likes me and for me to like them back.

At that moment, I vowed to myself that Sirius Black would no longer be what I wanted. I had what I wanted, and he was right here next to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's Point of View.

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I made a mistake._

_I went after the boy that my best friend told me she might have feelings for. What is wrong with me? I don't even know if I like him or not. For one thing, he's a major playboy, but for another he can be sweet when he wants to be._

_I still don't know what made me do it though. After Brittany told me that she was going to the dance with Potter, something inside of me went off, and I got, dare I say it, jealous. I cant understand why though. I cant possibly like Potter. Can I? No, absolutely not! _

_But, maybe I do, because when I asked Sirius to the dance, I couldn't help but compare his looks to Potter's. Hmm, life isn't fair. I guess one good thing that came out of today would be that Sirius didn't turn me down. He said he would go to the dance with me, but that he didn't know how James would react. I told him that he shouldn't care, because he had Brittany and so I guess he didn't care. _

_I bet your wondering about that little incident in the common room. Well, since you're a diary and you cant wonder, I'm just going to tell you anyways. After Sirius said he didn't care that James and Brittany were going together to the dance, I kissed him. And he kissed me back. It was a nice kiss, but I didn't feel that spark that you're supposed to feel. Like in all the fairy tails, so I just kissed him back more, to see if I got those feelings. _

_Somehow we ended up in the common room, and that's where I saw Brittany and James. It all went down from there. I think I might have lost some of my friends today, because they were both pretty mad. I need to do something to make it up to them. _

_Love,_

_Your very messed up writer, Lily._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well, thanks to everyone who has read! I really would like to have some feedback, so the next chapter will go up after 5 people review! Sorry, but I need to know if people like this story or not, because I'm not sure if they do, or if I do, for that matter. I hope you enjoyed the story so far!

Yours truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	9. Just trying to say, Peter, Your Weird

Disclaimer: How many times must I say it? Well, once more for old times sakes, I do not own Harry Potter!

A:N: I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait. I know I said it would be up after 5 reviews, but this week hasn't been good at all! First of all, know that the story was typed and ready to be up, but then my youngest sister DELETED it! I was so upset, and when I was going to write it again, I broke 3 of my fingers playing basketball with my older cousins. I just want to let you all know that I appreciate all of the reviews and am very sorry if I have upset you. So without making you wait anymore, here's the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOo

Brittany's Point of View

"I think we might have a problem." Those were the only words uttered at our spots in the Great Hall at breakfast the next day. It had been a very tense morning already, with Jade and myself trying to avoid Lily in our dorms, and James being in a bad mood anyways. Yesterday after Jade left, James and I stayed in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom for the rest of the day talking about anything that was on our minds and avoiding "the people", as James has taken to calling them. Since then, James and I have been a lot closer.

I looked towards the entrance of the Great Hall to see Lily and Sirius walk in. Together. I couldn't help the small twinge of jealousy/hurt from making its presence. I still couldn't get over the fact that one of my best friends would do that to me. I sighed and went back to my breakfast that was sitting in front of me.

Jade noticed and put her hand over mine and squeezed it gently. Turning, I managed to smile at her and when she was sure I wouldn't freak out on Lily, she turned back to her food and her conversation with Remus. I looked across from me to see James staring blankly at his porridge. I was getting ready to speak to him when everyone turned to look at something, or someone, behind me. "Uh, Brittany, can I talk with you for a minute? Please?" I turned behind me and saw Lily and Sirius standing there. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't resist.

"I don't know what you could want to talk about, Lily. I don't have anything to say. What could possibly be wrong?" I asked. I know I was being a prat, but I wanted Lily to know that what she did was cruel and I wasn't going to be treated that way by my friends.

Lily rolled her eyes before responding and then turned to look at Sirius. He got the message that she was trying to say and went to sit by James, who didn't even look at Sirius. "Brittany, can we please just talk about whatever happened?" That made me mad. I cant believe she is going to act like she didn't do anything wrong.

I stood up from my seat and walked out of the Great Hall. I could feel people staring at us, but I didn't care today. When I got out of the Great Hall, I stood by the door and waited for Lily. As soon as she walked out, I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to where I was standing. Then, I started to yell. "I cant believe that you are going to act like there is NOTHING wrong! How can you even THINK that it's o.k."

Lily looked down at her shoes and mumbled something I couldn't hear or understand. "What? Please don't tell me you don't think it was wrong what you did?" I asked, a little calmer this time. Lily looked up at me with tears in her eyes, and then shook her head. "Yes, you think you were wrong. Or yes, you don't think you were wrong?" I asked again. She took a deep breath and then shook her head again.

"I don't think I was wrong." She stated. I looked at her like she was crazy. She had to be out of her mind not to think that it was wrong that she was _snogging_ someone she told me I should stay away from. Sure, I might have been a tad jealous, but she knew that I sort of had feelings for him.

Shaking my head at her, I turned back around and walked back into the Great Hall. Jade, Remus, James, and lastly Sirius, who it looked like had joined the group again, turned to look at me. Noticing I wasn't smiling, they looked for Lily, who was coming in behind me with her head held high. Seriously, she has nothing to be proud of. Evidently, Jade thought this was true as well, and she gathered my books and hers and got up from the table. "We're going to Transfiguration now." she said, and then looked at James and Remus who got up from the table as well.

"I believe we'll come with you. We have that next too." Remus said and gathered up his books and finished his pumpkin juice. He gave me a smile and hurried to catch up with Jade, who was already up at the entrance to the Great Hall. James finished his last bite of bacon and the got up. He took my books from me and put his other arm around my shoulder.

"Let's get to class!" he said, acting as if we were going to fight a war instead of just going to Transfiguration. But then again, going to see Professor McGonagall, is like going to your death. Especially if something has happened at school or if your just not one of her favorites.

We were almost out of the Great Hall, when Sirius called out from behind us. "Hey! Wait up, James! We have McGonagall next too." I stopped in my tracks, causing James to stop as well, and turned around to see Sirius and Lily hurrying to catch up with us. Lily looked sad and maybe a little fearful, but I just rolled my eyes. James pulled me a little tighter and started to walk a little slower. When Sirius and Lily caught up with us, the silence was a little tense, but I was determined not to be the one who broke it.

-----------------

When we got outside of the Transfiguration classroom, Jade and Remus were already outside waiting for us, and were having a deep discussion. Well, if you consider discussing trying to suck someone's face of a discussion.

The "discussion" was getting a little to heated for this early, and before I knew it, Remus was getting _very_ close to Jade. I could feel the heat rising to my face and I looked over to James. He had a look on his face that I'm sure resembled mine and he cleared his throat rather loudly. When they kept at it, Sirius called out, "Oy! Get a room you two!" They immediately broke apart and they both turned beet red.

"Not that this hasn't been grand, bu we should probably get to class now." Lily, the studious backstaber said. She grabbed Sirius by the arm and dragged him into the classroom. He sent us a helpless look and we just rolled our eyes. He got himself into this mess.

Jade sent Lily and Sirius a withering look, before entering the classroom. Since we were early, no one except McGonagall was in the room yet. She gave us all a questioning look, but she didn't say anything. As we partnered off,(Remus and James, Jade and myself,) I felt a tad bit bad for Lily and Sirius. They weren't with their friends, but then I remembered that they were both being traitors. I looked around the room as it began to fill, but I didn't see the fourth marauder, Peter, anywhere. Ignoring it, I went back to doodling on a piece of parchment from my bag.

"Class, please settle down!" Professor McGonagall snapped from the front of the room. Immediately, the class had settled down and the attention was on McGonagall. "Very good. Now today, everyone will work with a partner." Seeing the hopeful looks on everyone's faces, McGonagall added, "Whick I will assign. You wll wok on a project for which you must mane the uses for human transfiguration. You must name the spell used, the side effects, and so on." Pulling out a piece of parchment from thin air, McGonagall began to read of names.

I really didn't care, since alphabetically I would be with Jade, so when Jade started to scoot her chair out and get up, I was a bit confused. "Where are you going? Are we not partners?" I asked. I was a little disappointed, but as long as I don't have Lily it cant be that bad.

Scratch that. Guess who just sat down beside me?

"Sorry." Jade said sympathetically. "See you after class." She turned and walked over to where her own partner sat. It was a Ravenclaw girl I didn't know. I turned back to my new partner. This was going to be a long project.

------------------------

Sirius' Point of View

_Dear Book that is definitely not a diary,_

_This is your ever brilliant, gorgeous, and all around awesome writer, Sirius Black. I honestly don't know why The Rose sisters are being so mean to Lily. I mean, sure she asked me to the dance, and obviously Britt had some sort of feelings for me, but who doesn't? _

_But still, I cant help but feel a tad bit bad. I mean, I'm going to the dance with my best mate's long time crush, although he swears he doesn't like her anymore. Even if he does though, he's going to the dance with my crush. Too bad, I'll just have to make the best of it. _

_You should have seen it today, Remus scored! My little werewolf is growing up. Tear L _

_Off to score with hot babes!_

_Your handsome writer,_

_**Sirius Black**_

_**--------------------**_

Just for fun, Peter's Point of View

Ode to Cheese

By: Peter Pettigrew

Cheese, you are orange.

You make me smile,

It is worth while to eat you,

Even though you cause me to have terrible gas.

My dorm mates hate you,

But I want to date you.

Cheese, you are the essence of me.

---------------------------------

Hey, thanks for reading. Sorry for the even longer delay, but my mom grounded me from the laptop (gasp!) and that's where this story was. But now it's here so don't be too mean with the reviews. The faster I get reviews, the quicker the next chapter is up, so hint-ity- hint-hint. Hope you enjoyed Peter's Ode to Cheese.

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	10. Sirius Black Dead Man

-1Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. Unless of course, you would like to count the DVD's.

A:N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the lovely reviews!. I enjoyed them quite a lot. Here's the next chapter for you. Yeah! (Does a happy dance, and readers look at me funny) Ahem, well, on with the story.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany's Point View.

Well, let me tell you all a little something. I _hate_ detention! Yes, that is where I am now. All thanks to stupid Sirius Black! I'll tell you, I cannot stand that boy. He must have something wrong with him upstairs. There is no way that all of the lights are on up there. Let me tell you about why I am in detention.

_Flashback…._

Jade got up to go sit with her partner and I stared around the room to see who mine was. I saw James sitting with Lily (that will be a disaster), and Remus sitting with a Ravenclaw girl. I looked around to see where Sirius was, when someone sat down in the chair next to me. Closing my eyes and counting down from ten in my head, I turned around to where my partner sat. "Well, we cant work on the project if you have your eyes closed, Brittany." Oh great, why do I always have to put up with him.

"I'm trying to control my anger and not strangle you, Black. I suggest you get out your book and find the animagi section." I said, not opening my eyes and taking soothing breaths. This was going to be so much fun. Not!

"I don't really think that we need to use the book. You should just let me do most of it." Black said, pulling out a piece of parchment and pen so that he could start writing. I just sat there, dumbstruck, as he started to recite things about animagi and different kinds of uses they had. When he noticed that I wasn't responding back to him, he stopped and looked at me. As if realizing a mistake, he dropped the pen and parchment into his bag and stared at me.

"How do you know all of that stuff?" I asked. I was curious, sue me. He cleared his throat awkwardly and got his book back out, turning it to the correct page. Lifting up the book, he pointed to a section with a short quiz.

"We should take this to see what kind of animagi we would be." He said changing the subject. Pulling the book closer, I decided that I would ask him about his knowledge of animagi some other time. Before I could even look at the first question though, he snatched the book out of my hands and looked at me.

"It probably be best not to mention that bit of information to anyone." Sirius said, dare I say it, seriously. I nodded my head and he smiled. "I'll ask the questions, you just answer them." He said, looking at me with mischievous eyes.

"Alright, what's the first question?" I asked, getting myself ready for some hard questions. Since they were from our Advanced Transfiguration book, I began to think back on all of our lessons about animagi from the past years.

"O.k." Sirius said, running his finger down the page. "What's your favorite color?" I looked up at him, and he gave me that annoyingly adorable smirk.

"That cant be a real question. Give me the book." I demanded. I mean really, what kind of Transfiguration book would have that kind of stupid question in it. Sirius shook his head and held the book out of my reach.

"No can do. I'm the one asking the questions and I don't want you to peek." He said. I sighed and motioned for him to continue. He stared at me, and I realized that I hadn't answered the first "question."

"My favorite color is a bright pink." I said, and he shook his head, writing something down in the book.

"Favorite flower?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, but decided to go along with the questions.

"Pink Lily." I said.

"Favorite animal?"

"White Tiger."

"Favorite Season?" He asked as he furiously scribbled on the page.

"Winter time." I said. He looked up at me and asked why, so I continued. "Because I like to be able to cuddle up next to the fire and watch the snow."

He got a wicked grin on his face and leaned in a little towards me. "Would you like to cuddle up with me?" He asked innocently. Smacking his arm and pushing him back from me, I scowled at him.

"No thank you. Could we just continue the questions." I said haughtily and he wiped the grin off his face, only to replace it with a pout.

"Fine then, I just have one question left." He said, and I rolled my eyes at him. His questions were so stupid. I doubt we could use them for any.. "Is it true you had a crush on me?" He asked, once again grinning wickedly. My mouth dropped open and I could feel the heat rising in my face. Seeing him smirk and taking my blush for a yes, he continued. Which he should not have done. "Well, if only you would have told me sooner. I guess we could just go have it in a broom closet and no one would have to know. But I really doubt if that's your style. Maybe in an empty classroom or some---"

That's as far as he got before I tipped his chair backwards and sent him flying backwards onto the ground. Fuming, I stood up and turned towards him on the ground. "You have some nerve, you know that?" I asked him and he finally knocked off on that stupid smile. "Why would you even be that rude to someone? Is there something wrong with you?"

"I didn't do anything wrong, and no there isn't anything wrong with me. I'm sorry if you're just jealous because your best friend has me and you don't." Sirius argued back. I let out a shriek of frustration and balled my hands into fists.

"I'm jealous? No way. Your wrong, because why would anyone ever be jealous of a giant bastard like you?" I asked. I was getting ready to say more, but a stern voice interrupted our argument from the front of the room.

"Ms. Rose! Mr. Black! I will not condone this type of behavior in my classroom!" Professor McGonagall shrilled. "Detention, for the both of you. Tonight, be here at 7:00 sharp." With that she turned to the rest of the class. "Class dismissed. I expect you all to have completed something by the end of the week."

Everyone looked around, then began to gather their things. Fuming, I grabbed my bag and headed out of the classroom.

And that is the great tale of how I ended up in detention for the night. So here I am, sitting at a desk in McGonagall's office, staring at the back of Sirius' head and thinking of ways I can decapitate him. Sure, some might think I'm over reacting, but they haven't been through six bloody years of school with him. Oh, goody, here come McGonagall to dish out our punishment.

"Good evening. Tonight you two will be cleaning out any old books and the like from the supply cabinets. When they are finished you may go, but no sooner. I will be in my quarters if you need me." She glanced over her glasses at us. "I trust that you will behave."

"Yes Professor." I said, and she gave us a thin lipped smile before heading into her room at the back of her office. Not looking at Sirius, I got up and walked to where the supply cabinets were located and opened them up. Coughing at the amount of dust that was coming out of them, I waved my wand and muttered a cleaning spell.

"It helps if you cover your face before opening the cabinet." Sirius said snidely. I glared up at him, seeing as he was about a head taller than me. Closing my eyes and contorting my hair and eyes into shortish black, and grey, I looked back at him.

"It helps if your not such a prat all the time." I mocked, doing my best impression of him He rolled his eyes before taking out some of the books and slamming them on a desk, causing dust to go flying everywhere. "Watch it, will you?" I asked him, but he just ignored me before taking out his wand and doing a cleaning spell on the books. Sticking out my tongue at him, even though he couldn't see it, I changed my hair back to the normal blonde color I always wore it as. In reality, it's supposed to be black, but I liked it better as blonde. Don't ask me why.

"Are you going to stand there, or are you going to actually help me?" Sirius asked, turning around and looking at me. He had finished the book and was going back to get another one. I sighed and went back to the supply cabinet. I pulled out a book, this time shielding my face from the dust, and set it down on the table. Muttering the cleaning charm again, I put the book on the finished stack and turned back to the cabinet. Noticing the amount of books we had left, I groaned.

"This is going to take _forever_." I said. Sirius looked at me like I was stating the obvious, which I was, and then he muttered something causing most of the books to go flying onto separate tables around the room.

"There, now all you have to do is walk around the tables and clean off the books." Sirius muttered to me as he made his way around some of the books, shooting off cleaning spells. I stared at him opened mouthed and watched as he did something nice, for once. But good things don't last forever. "You know, we wouldn't even have to be doing this if it wasn't for you."

I looked at him, staring blankly. How could he think that this was my fault. I will not blow up about this. I will not blow up about this. Oh crap, too bad. "How can you think that this is all of my fault?" I shrieked, but not loud enough to get McGonagall. He gave me a disbelieving look before shaking his head.

"Isn't that just like you? You girls are always blaming your faults on others. I mean, come on, why would I want to get myself detention? I am nothing but an innocent here." Sirius said, talking to me as if I was a little child. I am _not_ a little child. Sixteen is not little.

As much as I wanted to tell him off, I could only stutter for a few minutes, before fixing him with a silent glare. I promised myself I wouldn't talk to him for the rest of the detention, and even for the rest of the year if I had to. It wouldn't be hard either, because Sirius Black and I do NOT get along.

This is how the rest of the detention went. Cleaning off books and then levitating them back into the supply closet. It was spent in silence, with the only occasional sigh from me, or the slamming of books by Sirius. When the detention was over, I gathered up my robes, which I had shed during the detention, and walked out of the room completely ignoring Sirius. I couldn't wait to get into my bed or have a shower. Whatever one happened first.

When I got to the dormitory though, I was stopped by someone. "Brittany, I would like to talk to you for a moment." Remus said, stepping out from behind Jade's curtains. I didn't want to know what they had been doing up here, but I was saved the trouble when Jade stepped out from behind him, fully clothed, and not looking ruffled in the least.

"Um, o.k." I said, setting my robes down on my bed and following them out the door and back down to the common room. I was wondering what this was all about, when I saw the rest of the marauders (Sirius included), and Lily sitting in a circle. "Guys, if this is some kind of séance or something, then I want you to leave me out of it." I said, only half-joking.

"It's not. Don't worry. We just want to have a type of, group meeting." Remus said, leading me over to sit in-between James and Lily. James gave me a smile and grabbed my hand, while Lily tried her best to not make eye contact with me.

"This is stupid. I cant stand it when we fight." Jade said uncharacteristically. She pointed an accusing finger between Lily and I. "James and Sirius have gotten over all this, why cant you two?"

I looked at Lily, who was now looking at me. "I'm sorry." We said at the same time. We started to giggle, and then full out laughs, as we hugged and forgave each other. That was the thing about our friendship, we could be fully pissed at each other at one point, and then the next we could be friends again.

"Finally." James said as he got up off of the ground. Peter followed and got up as well, heading towards the stairs. He stopped when he realized no one had followed him. Sirius rolled his eyes and got up to follow him.

"It's o.k. Wormtail. I'm going to bed too. Don't wet yourself." Peter nodded eagerly, and Sirius sighed again. "Come on Moony. You can say goodnight to Jade later." Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, said goodbye to Jade, and ran up the stairs growling something about killing Sirius.

"Goodnight." Jade said as she and Lily walked up the stairs to the dorms. I got up and followed them, but before I walked up the stairs, I looked at James. Walking back over to him, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, James." I said, as I began to walk back up the stairs. Before I could get to far though, James had pulled me back to him and had kissed me fully on the lips. When he released me, my face was flushed and I was smiling.

"Goodnight, Brittany." James said.

I touched my fingers to my lips where we had kissed. The only thing was, I hadn't felt a spark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, it seems as if the chapter is over. Don't worry though, the next will be up sometime soon. I hope. Well I'm off to vacation in South Carolina on Friday, but I will be writing while I'm down there. I just hope there is internet. Please review to tell me what you thought. More reviews faster chapters. Lol.

You Know You Love Me,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	11. Ready? Set? Dojo! Siri vs Brit, pt dos

-1Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Harry Potter. That privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

A:N: O.k. guys, sorry for such a long time to update, but I have had severe writer's block with this story. If you have any ideas for the next couple of chapters, tell me and I'll think them over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Students: This coming Saturday will be a Hogsmead Weekend for all students_

_From third year and up. You will be asked to be back to the castle by 8:30._

_Also, Madame Malkin's will be open early for any student who wishes to buy_

_Attire for the upcoming Halloween Dance, which I remind you, will be in 2 weeks._

_Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall._

"Hey Brittany, wait up!" I heard as I walked away from the message board, contemplating on going into Hogsmead tomorrow or not. I could always have my mom send me one of my dresses in the post, but then I risked the chances of her not getting the right one. In that case, it would probably be more prudent to just go into Hogsmead and get something, but you never know what dresses they would have.

Anyways, back to someone yelling for me. I turned around, but I didn't see anyone so I just kept walking. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and suddenly I was on the ground, on top of someone. Sitting back slightly, I saw that I was indeed on top of someone. Guess who it was? "Oh!" I said in surprise and quickly got off of the person, extending a hand to help them up. They brushed it away. "Sorry Severus, I didn't mean to run into you."

Severus looked at me funny for a minute, and then gathered his books. "Yes, I'm sure you didn't." He sneered and then walked away. I looked after him with a confused look on my face. He hadn't really insulted me or called me any names, like he usually did when he saw a Gryffindor. Shaking my head, I turned around and saw someone standing at the front of the hall. It was Patty Patil, one of the schools biggest gossipers, and she had a look on her face that probably wasn't a good thing.

"Um, hey Patty." I said uncertainly as I walked towards her. She gave me an evil smile that showed her whitened teeth, and flipped her black hair over her shoulders. "Hey Brittany. What was that all about? I didn't know that you thought of Snape that way, I mean, I thought you were dating James. You're not cheating on him are you? You can tell me if you are though, I am completely trustworthy." She said to me, and I continued to stare at her. I think she must have taken my silence as a yes, because she positively beamed. "O.k. I guess I'll see you around then." She said and walked towards the end of the hallway. Right before she turned the corner, she turned back to me. "Your secret is safe with me." She said, and with that she was gone.

I stared after her for a minute, before the reality of what had just happened sunk in. "Crap." I whispered, and hustled to the Great Hall where they would be serving lunch now. Knowing Patty, I was sure that I could count on a rumor before the end of lunch, and I had to tell James that it was a lie before someone told him I was cheating on him. God forbid if they told him I was cheating on him with Snape. I would probably end up being kicked out of school.

When I reached the Great Hall, the marauders, minus James, were just coming out. There was a round of hellos, but I think they noticed me trying to look over there heads and into the Great Hall. "Something wrong, Britt?" Remus asked as I stretched on my tip-toes to see over his height.

"Nope, not at all. Why would something be wrong?" I asked, while continuing to look around them. I put my hand on Sirius' shoulder and tried to jump up in the air without seeming conspicuous, but it didn't work. Sirius looked at me funny, probably cus' I still wasn't on talking terms with him, and Remus looked at me knowingly, which was kind of weird. He really does know everything though. Before any of them could answer me though, Lily and Jade came out of the Great Hall, followed by a smug looking Patty Patil. "I'm dead." I said and stopped jumping up and down.

Peter looked at me as if I was crazy. "No your not. You're right here and it looks like your breathing. So you're clearly not dead." I turned my attention from my friends and looked at Peter. I saw no traces of a joke on his face. I looked at Remus and Sirius, who were just shaking their heads, so I figured it was just a regular occurrence.

"She was just using a figure of speech, Wormtail." Sirius said in a bored manner. Peter looked at him admiringly for a moment before shaking his head eagerly. That boy really does have something wrong with him.

"Brittany, we need to talk." Lily said, as she and Jade looked at me sternly. I gulped. "Now." I nodded my head and left with them, not noticing the looks that people in the Great Hall were giving us and the baffled looks on the marauder's faces. I was dragged into a prefects bathroom, and Lily shut the door and locked it.

"It's all a lie!" I shouted, getting myself ready for the onslaught. I knew that Lily and Jade didn't like James in that way, but it didn't mean that they wanted a cheater for a best friend. I tensed when I heard them laughing. Wait, I thought, they're laughing? I looked up to see for real, that my two best friends were laughing at me. "What do you find so funny?"

"You. _Laugh. _Thought. _Another laugh. _ We were mad at you?" Lily got out through her laughs. I gave her a confused look, which made her laugh harder. I looked over to where Jade was sitting on the floor, her head in her hands and shaking from her mirthless laughing.

"Well then, what the bloody hell are you on about?" I practically screamed at them. They took a minute to compose themselves, and then Lily pulled back her shoulders and gave me a very serious look. She looked over to the door, but when she was sure that no one was coming in, she turned back to me. Jade was still giggling softly in the background.

"We know that you aren't cheating on James, but when Patty told us, we had to at least act like we were mad. We know that if you were cheating on him you would tell us, right?" Lily asked. I smiled and she laughed again. "I think, that even though we never got the marauders back for the last prank they played on us, we should get them back."

I looked to Jade, who nodded her head to the affirmative. "O.k. What did you have in mind?" I asked her cautiously. Jade and Lily shared a secret smile that was absolutely diabolical.

"Well, we have a few ideas." They said together.

Xxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brittany. Is there something you need to tell me?" James asked at dinner that night. I looked up at him as innocently as I could. I didn't want to laugh and ruin the whole prank. James looked at me as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it without hurting my feelings.

"I don't know what your talking about James." I said batting my eyelashes at him. "Is there something _you_ want to talk to _me _about? He sighed and sat down in the seat we had left open on purpose for him. Sirius, Remus, and Peter came in and sat down, all of the glaring at me. I swallowed my laughter, turning it into a cough as Lily elbowed me in the side sharply.

"Well, I heard from a reliable source that you were," James said, as if it was paining him. He cleared his throat and took a glance around the Great Hall, stopping when he reached the Slytherin table. Most of the Great Hall was staring at us or talking inconspicuously behind their hands to their neighbors.

"That I was what, James?" I said, leaning in closer to him. He mumbled a nothing, but I knew that he wouldn't get away with it if we had something to do with it. "What, James? I couldn't understand you." I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Remus patting Jade on the shoulder, she had put her head in her hands so we couldn't see her laughing, and Lily turning a violent shade of red from containing her laughter. I didn't look at Sirius, but I probably should have, because he is very protective of his best friend.

"That you're sleeping with Snivellus!" Sirius burst out. The hall turned deathly quiet and everyone was either looking James and I or Snape. I turned to look at Jade and Lily, not really knowing what to do. They had both looked up at me when Sirius made his outburst.

"Sirius, listen. Calm down o.k. It's not what you think." Lily soothed, but Sirius didn't care.

"No! This is stupid. I'm not going to sit around when some girl plays with my best friends emotions." Sirius said, shaking Lily off and standing up to look at me from across the table. "Brittany Rose, could you please enlighten us as to why you are _cheating on my BEST FRIEND!_" He yelled at me. I stood up from the table. I had had enough of Sirius Black trying to tell me what I was doing and who I am.

"You have _no _reason to talk to me like that Black." I spat at him. Everyone was still staring at us and I noticed that James had risen from his seat some. I motioned for him to sit back down, but I didn't look to see if he had or not. "I did _not_ cheat on James. Even if I have, it would not be any of you business. So why don't you but out!" I said, reaching across the table to poke him in the chest as I spoke the last few words.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius said, acting like he was baffled. "I would have every right to know, seeing as he's like my brother. You have nothing to talk about either, because if I had known you would be such a whore, I wouldn't let you date him in the first place." Sirius said to me. I gasped and I heard most of the Great Hall do the same. Had he really just called_ me _the whore? 

"Sirius Black," I said, trying to keep in my tears. "You are have no reason, _at all,_ to be calling someone a whore. _I don't want to _ever _speak to you again._" I said and then strode from the Great Hall. When I went outside of the door, I leaned against them. Putting my head in my hands, I let a few tears escape. Our plan had backfired, and now I had been accused of cheating on my boyfriend and being a whore in front of the whole school and all of the teachers.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't look up. I didn't want to deal with anyone right at the moment. "Brittany, honey, we're so sorry. If it wasn't for us than none of this would have ever happened." I looked up at Jade who was standing next to me, and at Lily who was just coming out of the Great Hall. Both of them looked sympathetic and ready to kick somebody's arse. Namely Sirius'.

"Let's go have a girls night in, shall we?" Lily asked, while checking back in the doors of the Great Hall and glaring periodically at the now gossiping people. I nodded numbly and we went back up towards the common rooms and the Gryffindor dorms. I didn't really want to have a girls night in, I really just wanted to go to sleep, but I decided that if it would make Lily and Jade think that they had made me feel better, I was ready to do it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Book That Is An Extremely Manly Diary,

This is your writer, James "Prongs" Potter. I just wish to inform you of the events that have taken place today. First off, we get news that my girlfriend, Brittany, cheated on me. Then, it turns out that it is not true, but Sirius, my best mate, and Brittany got into a huge fight. It ended with Sirius calling my girlfriend a whore and her storming out of the Great Hall. Sure it may be a bit of a choice between my best mate or my girlfriend, but I feel the need to not worry about until the time comes.

As always, keeping it real and awesome, because im James Potter,

James Potter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Remember that more reviews, gets faster updates. Just a little bribe thrown in as well. If you go onto you tube in the near future, or email me, I can tell you about an awesome video me and my friends made. Soo anyways, just drop me a review about what you think or any ideas for the next chapter.

You Know You Love Me,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	12. It wasnt a fight, just a small tussle

-1Disclaimer: I only own the characters Brittany and Jade, and some of the plot, but that's all!

A:N: Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews from the last chapter. Once again, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I enjoy writing it for you guys. I made this chapter long for you guys, so….. Read on!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooo

"Brittany, get out of bed." Lily said for the third time this morning. I groaned and rolled back over, not wanting to leave the warm cover that my bed provided. The next thing I know, a pillow is soaring across the room and hitting me in the head. I sighed and raised my head off the mattress, don't ask me what happened to my pillow during the night. I looked around our dorm room and saw that the only people left in it were Jade, Lily, and myself.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked to no one in particular. Lily was running around the room with a light pink shirt on and her knickers, tossing jeans into the air and muttering about losing her favorite ones, and Jade was sitting on her bed calmly reading out of her Witches Weekly magazine.

"Have you seen my dark jeans with the holes in the bottom?" Lily asked as she zoomed by. I rolled my eyes and got out of my warm bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the jeans from the bottom drawer. Throwing them at Lily, and successfully hitting her in the head I might add, I continued to rummage through my dresser in search of some clothes. "Oh, well your jeans then." Lily said, pulling them on and then going to search for her 'lucky' socks.

"Why are you bothering with those socks today, Lily? Do you have a date you didn't tell us about?" Jade asked, finally looking up from her magazine. I swear, she and Remus are almost exactly alike. Lily turned a stunning shade of crimson and turned back to looking for her socks.

"Well, uh, Sirius and I decided that we didn't like being together and so we broke up." Lily said from underneath Jade's bed, where she was looking for a sock. Jade and I exchanged a look that told me we were thinking along the same lines. Sirius wanted a girl who would 'get' with him. "So, we're still going to go to the dance together, but in the meantime, yes I do have a date." Lily continued, coming out from under Jade's bed holding one of her socks. Contrary to popular belief, Lily is not as organized as she seems in class. Wait a minute, did she say _date_?

I stood up straighter, bringing my hand out of my drawer, and putting the dark green, long-sleeved shirt on the top of my dresser. "Lily Evans has a date and she didn't tell her best friends?" I asked incredulously, diving back into the unknown to grab some jeans out of my drawer. Lily acted affronted for a minute and then blushed again.

"Well, I didn't know if you would want me to tell you. After what happened with James and all, I mean." She said tentatively. I cringed slightly and gave up digging in my drawer. Sighing, I grabbed a pair of dark holed jeans on the floor, vaguely recognizing them as Jade's, and made my way to the shower.

"Don't worry about it you guys. It's not like it's that big of a deal anyways." I said, trying to come of as nonchalant. Really though, I was worried about not being friends with James anymore, or if the rest of the school would think that I was a big cheating liar. "I'm going to take a shower. Wait for me, Jade?" I asked. Jade nodded and Lily gave me a small smile before going to her vanity to apply her make-up and fix her hair for her date.

I closed the door to the bathroom and stood against the door for a minute. It would have been so much better if it hadn't been for Patty Patil. Then no one would know what happened except for Snape and I, and I doubt if he would have said anything to anyone. I sighed and stepped over to the showers, mumbling the charm that would turn the water from cold to hot. Stepping into the shower, I let the hot water form a blanket around me and I tried to scrub all of the troubles from the school year away.

Twenty minutes later I was running down the steps from the Girl's Dormitories to the Common Room, while trying to put my hair up into a bun at the same time. Needless to say, it wasn't working. Today I had decided on wearing a dark green, long-sleeved shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and my favorite pair of fuzzy boots. It was cold outside for being October and I wanted to be warm while we were in Hogsmeade, so I grabbed a jacket as I was leaving the dorms. Today I let my hair be its natural way, meaning dark black, almost blue, and I put on some dark, smudged eyeliner.

I saw Jade sitting with the Marauders and slowed my pace, giving up on the bun and letting my hair fall just past my shoulders. I raked my hands through it, trying to untangle some of the knots, as I walked over to where Jade was sitting. When they all saw me, Jade made room on the couch next to her for me. I sat down and tried to manage a smile at everyone. "Thanks for waiting." I said to Jade, and she smiled and took Remus' hand.

"Well, is everyone ready to go, or should we sit here and waste a beautiful Hogsmeade day?" Remus asked, standing up and taking Jade with him. She looked surprised that he was actually showing how strong he was, but she smiled gratefully at him anyways. Looking at the two of them, in love, was enough to make me want to go back up to my room and hide under the covers.

"Brittany?" James asked, hesitating a bit when Sirius got up and glared at me. "Do you still want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" I looked up at him, surprised and happy at the same time. Nodding my head, seeing as words seemed to fail me, I got up off the couch and walked over to the common room door with him. He smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulder, and I snuggled in closer to him. I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed about something, but I tried to ignore it. This is what I want, I told myself.

When we reached the Great Hall, Sirius brushed past us and went down to doors. Immediately when he got there, a bleached blonde bimbo (nice alliteration, I know ;) latched on to his arm. "Hey Siri-bear!" The girl said in a high pitched, giggly voice. Most of the hall cringed, either from jealousy (Sirius' fans) or from the pure horror of this girls voice.

"Hey." Sirius said, wrapping his arm around her waste. He looked back over to us, and I held on to James tighter. "Trishy is going to be joining us at Hogsmeade today. Is that alright with you guys?" Sirius asked, looking at me as if daring me to say anything against it. We all nodded our heads and I managed to give him a sickly sweet smile. "Good. I thought that maybe she could go looking for dresses with the girls later, you know."

Jade looked over at me, then to the rest of the marauders, then back to Sirius and Trishy. "Sure, I don't think that would be too big of a problem." She said through her teeth. I looked at her incredulously. This was supposed to be girl time, not girl time plus Sirius' flavor of the day time. She shrugged back, as if saying, "What can you do?" and I sighed.

"Like, totally awesome! This is going, to like, be the best time, like ever." Trishy said. Peter nodded his head erratically while the rest of us, including Sirius, tried to ignore the fact that she was popping her gum and using the word like more than was completely necessary. We were saved the need to answer when Lily walked out of the Great Hall. She looked a little worse for wear, but she was smiling at least.

"Hey Lily! Thank goodness you're here. Let's go now." I said, and grabbing Lily's hand, I drug James and Lily behind me and out the door. We were followed by Jade and Remus, who were walking about as fast as we were. By the time we got out of the gates to Hogsmeade, we were all out of breath.

"Why," breath. "Are." breath. "We running?" Lily asked, leaning against the bars of the gate. She looked at our expressions and started to giggle, which then turned into full out laughter when we pointed up to the school, where Sirius and the blonde bimbo where walking down the path. "Who is it now? Oh, Trishy." Lily said gravely. "Hufflepuff, seventh year, total whore."

"Sirius wants her to go dress shopping with us." I stated calmly and James laughed at the looks on all of our faces. I tried to level him with a glare, but his laughter was infectious and I couldn't help but let a small laugh escape. Soon, we were all laughing. By the time we caught our breath, Remus pointed up to the castle walk.

"Here they come! Run, run, run!" He yelled and we all took off running. Laughing again when James stumbled over a rock, causing a hold up because I ran into him, we finally made it to the village where we dropped to the nearest park bench. "It was a close one, but I think we lost them." Remus stated knowingly.

"Wait, Lily, where's your date?" I asked her. I tried to ignore the way that James stiffened at the mention of a date, and focused my attention on Lily, who was smiling again.

"Oh, well, he was sick and we decided that it would be better if he stayed inside today." She said. I nodded my head and gave her a small smile when I saw a small red mark hidden slightly by her shirt collar. She blushed, but didn't say anything else on the matter. I jumped up in the air, probably startling everyone around me, and took off down the street.

"Come on guys! Honeydukes awaits!" I said and then continued down to the store that makes models want to eat large amounts of fats and sugars. Not that I have anything against models, its just that my muggle cousin is one, and she likes to watch her intakes. Anyways, I heard four pairs of feet jump to the ground and come up behind me. James slung his arm around my shoulder again and kissed my forehead.

"You're a crazy person, you know that?" James asked me as we stopped outside the window to look at the new candies that were there. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I know." I said and he smiled down at me. I was happy but I felt the need to ask him something. "James, you don't think that I would really cheat on you with Snape do you?" I asked him. He stood still for a minute, then looked back down at me.

"I don't think you would and I'm sorry about what Padfoot said, but he gets really defensive about us. He just doesn't want you to hurt me, because he's seen what it was like with Lily." James said. I looked at him for a minute, but he didn't seem to notice that he used the present tense while talking about his feelings for Lily. "Let's go inside." He said, walking to the door and then holding it open for us. I walked through last, trying to ignore the nagging feeling I was getting. I didn't want to think it, but maybe it was true. James was still in love, or maybe lust, with Lily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooo

"Ooh! What do you think about this one, Siri?" I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, trying not to voice my opinion on yet another trashy dress that Trishy insisted on picking to wear for the dance. We had been sitting in the dress shop for about an hour now, and by now Lily, Jade, and I had already picked out our dress and shoes for the upcoming dance. It was a masquerade, so we still had to get masks, but we couldn't go anywhere until _Trishy_, not Trish or Trisha as she told us earlier, still had to pick out her dress.

She and Sirius had caught up with us in Zonko's Joke Shop, and then she had insisted that we take all the boys with us to look for dresses. Now, James, Lily, Remus, Jade, and myself were sitting on the couches in front of the mirrors while Trishy picked out her dress. BY this time in the adventure, we were all fed up with her and we still had at least 2 hours left of the day. "You know, Trishy, that Sirius is my date to the Halloween ball." Lily said, after Trishy had asked Sirius to help her into a dress instead of the sales person. Trishy gave Lily a death look.

"Well, Lillian, its like I said to Siri. Things can like, go like really wrong, or something. Then he would be my date." Trishy said, stroking Sirius' messy black hair and trying to get it to lay down straight. Not that it ever would. Lily just smiled at her tightly, all the while squeezing her hands into fists so she wouldn't beat the crap out of Trishy.

"Well Trish, I can call you Trish right, I think that you should hurry this along some so we can go get the rest of our ensembles, but knowing you as we do," I said, stopping here to give her a sweet smile, which she returned. "Your liable to show up in only your undergarments, calling it a costume." Trishy gasped and looked around the store to see if anyone else had heard. Sirius gave me a death glare, which I ignored, and everyone else laughed. I managed to notice that Madame Malkin, who was coming around the corner, was smirking slightly.

"I, like, cant _believe_ you just, like, said that to me." Trishy said dramatically. I shrugged my shoulders and tried not to let her see my smirk. Too bad, I think she did. Then, all of a sudden, she got this maniacal look on her face. "Oh, Siri? I think that Britty has a crush on you!" She squealed. I flinched. Who in the world would call me Britty? And I definitely do not have a crush on Black.

"Huh, no, I think you're a bit off there pumpkin." I said, giving her a sympathetic look. "I wouldn't touch Black with a ten foot pole." I finished this by giving Sirius a glare. She really couldn't be serious because, why would I want to go out with a person who had always made fun of me? But then I thought about it, I was still trying to ignore those weird feelings that I had when Sirius was around. Could it be? Nope! Definitely not! "Just buy one of the dress you have on now. I doubt that you can find anything sluttier." I said, rolling my eyes at her.

Now, I understand that some people would find that offensive, but really, this girl shouldn't have. I mean, has she actually seen what she wears? Evidently though, she took great offense to that comment, because the next thing I know, I'm sprawled out on my back with trashy Trishy landing on top of me. "Take it back!" She screeched, pulling on my hair and anything else she could get a-hold of. For a minute I just laid there underneath the crazy lady while she tried to kill me, but then the situation sunk in and I freaked out.

"Get the bloody hell off of me, freak!" I yelled, trying to unlatch her hands from my hair. I shoved her off of me, and scrambled off the ground. Before I could even get off the ground though, she had jumped on my back and was jerking my head back and forth. "I said, _get off!_" I said before throwing my elbow behind me and having it collide into her stomach. With a screech she fell to the ground.

I turned around and saw that we had gathered a crowd. When she got up from the ground, trashy Trishy lunged for me again, but I stepped out of the way and she hit Jade instead. "I don't think so!" Jade shouted, bringing her hand back and punching Trishy in the face, just as Trishy opened her mouth to bite, yes _bite_, Jade. Oh! Trishy is going down!

Once again, Trishy fell to the ground with another shriek. Jade shook out her hand and examined the bite marks on her arm. "What the hell was that all about!" Sirius shouted. I smirked thinking he was yelling at Trishy, but turned pale when I saw he was directing his anger towards Jade and I. He really was scary when he got mad. "You two are the stupidest people ever, look what you did to her." He said, pointing to where Trishy was moaning about her nose. "I want you to _stay out of my life_!" He shouted before picking up Trishy and taking he from the store.

"What an interesting Hogsmeade trip." James said. I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Note to self: Trishy Tanny is a certified nut job. Stay away from her at all costs.

P.S.: Figure out feelings for Sirius Black, because he just keeps ruining my life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter that I wrote while I was supposed to be 'working'. Hah, working, yeah right. Anyways, I was just figuring it out today and there are only six chapters left! Can you believe it? I cant. It seems like I just stared to write this story. Stay tuned to the next chapter which will feature what you've all been waiting for: the Halloween Dance!

Well, you know what to do! Review ,review, review! I love you all!

You Know You Love Me,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	13. Dear Trishy, Leave Me ALONE!

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and yes, that is a let down.

A:N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews and for putting this story on your favorite's list! It makes me sooo happy. Well, this is the chapter some of you have been waiting for: The Halloween Dance! and i made it extra long for you! Yay! So anyways, read, read, read.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Diary,_

_Gah! This week has gone on forever. After the whole blow-up that Trishy had in the dress shop, we (Lily, Jade, and I that is) haven't been around the marauders much. Which, if you consider it, isn't that bad. I know, I should make more of an effort to hang out with James, seeing as he's my boyfriend and all, but I still have that nagging feeling that he might not like me as more than a friend. _

_Which, honestly, isn't that bad because I don't think I have feelings like that for him either. He doesn't make my heart race, or my skin tingle, or cause sparks when we kiss. I don't think that there is anyone out there that could do that for me. Lily says that I'm kidding myself and that I should be lucky to have someone who cares for me. I don't see why she cares so much, unless of course, she has feelings for James. Which, I don't doubt all that much. They would be a good match, better than James and I anyways._

_The marauders though, that brings up a whole other case of problems. We still haven't gotten them back for their last prank. Now I don't think we ever will either. That still gets to me. Plus, Black says that he wants us to stay out of his life and stay away from him. I guess that that means the same thing. Anyways, I feel bad about it somehow. It wasn't my fault that Trishy _attacked_ me, or that she bit Jade, but I feel bad about what Black said to us. Somehow, I don't think that I really want to stay away from him. And that scares me most of all. _

_Well, it looks like Charms is over. Time to go eat. At least tomorrow is a Saturday. Oh, wait, that means it's the dance too, then. Great. Well, I better go catch up with Jade and Lily. Somehow I don't think I should be walking the halls, since Trishy and her minions have it out for me now. _

_Love, your somewhat depressed writer,_

_Brittany_

I caught up with Jade as she was leaving the classroom and we walked in relative silence on the way down to the Great Hall. Lily had made some excuse and went to the common rooms before dinner, so when we walked into the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table, I didn't expect to see her conversing with the Marauders. She was deep in conversation with Remus and surprisingly James as well, when we sat down across from them.

No one around us acknowledged our presence, except for Peter, who looked up from his plate and nodded his head. Jade looked at me and I shrugged, showing her I had no idea why we were being given the cold shoulder by everyone. Black, I could understand, but I didn't know why everyone else was. Just then, Patty Patil passed our table. "Oh, hello girls." She said to us, as if she had missed us when we walked in. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened."

Jade stopped filling her glass and looked at Patty strangely. "Um, thanks I guess." She said, and Patty nodded gravely. She looked around and sat down across from us, where Peter had sat momentarily.

"When I heard that you girls had been beaten up by Trishy, I was appalled. To think that a Hufflepuff would attack the two of you is horrible. I mean, she told me that you provoked her Brittany, but I just didn't think that could be true. Anyways, I'm really sorry that you had to go through that traumatic experience. But as they say, it's o.k. to lose a battle every once and a while." And with that she flipped her hair, got up from the table, and walked away, stopping every once in awhile to talk to people down at the other tables.

Jade and I sat still for a moment before looking at each other. "Did she just?" I asked and Jade nodded her head. "Which means that she said?" Jade nodded again. "So people think?" Another nod. "But we didn't." Jade shook her head no. "That prick!" I said. Jade looked murderous for a minute, before looking around to the Hufflepuff table where Trishy was staring at Black and making kissy faces from across the room.

"Brittany," Jade said, turning back to me with a evil smile on her face. I smiled as well. "I think it's time we showed Trishy just how mean we can be." I laughed and nodded my head to her, turning slightly in my seat to judge Black's reaction to Trishy's faces. He looked like he was going to be sick, which somehow, made me feel better.

"What happened now?" Lily asked, noticing we were there finally. She was looking at our positively diabolical smiles and I could almost hear the gears turning in her head, trying to figure out what we were on about.

"Finally notice we were here, did you Lils?" I asked, and she blushed, glancing slightly at the rest of the marauders, who were looking over at us. "Well, I suppose you all know how Trishy beat us up in the dress shop and how we, of course, were the ones who started it? Then, we lost the battle, having been defeated by a Hufflepuff one against two?" Remus shook his head, and grasped Jade around the waist, making her lose her evil smile for a gentler one. James laughed and nudged Sirius, who managed a small laugh and then went back to eating, sending me a half-glare as he did so.

"But that's not what really happened." Lily said outrageously. I raised my eyebrows and nodded my head, wanting to, but restraining myself from saying duh! "Well, what are we going to do about it?" She asked, and I smiled at her. I knew she wouldn't just sit around and let her best friends be lied about.

"Jade has a plan." I said, before going back to my food. I thought I heard Lily say something about not breaking too many rules, but it was silenced when I heard someone scream from across the room. It was Trishy and she was covered in what looked like the chocolate pudding from tonight's desert. The hall burst into laughter, and even some of the teacher's looked amused, as I looked around the table at my friends. So, I thought as I watched Lily tuck something back into her pocket, maybe she wasn't going on about the rules after all.

After dinner, Lily, Jade, and I went back up to the common rooms. On the way back, we encountered Trishy, who was coming out of the bathroom, obviously trying to hide the fact that she had just had pudding dumped on her. She gave us a glare as we passed, but didn't try anything, seeing as we had her outnumbered. Coward.

When we got to the common room, Jade said the new password, (gift-wrapped, it was weird this time) and we walked in. As soon as we got to the middle of the almost empty common room, I was swept up into the air and onto the shoulders of two people, who shouted Happy Birthday! And carried me around the common room. I laughed and looked over to where Jade was yelling to be put down, as Remus smiled and dropped her onto the closest couch. I looked down at my captor's, James and Frank Longbottom. "Alright you two, let me down." I said. James gave a long sigh and set me down on the couch next to Jade.

"What's this all about? Our birthday's aren't until tomorrow." Jade asked, but she still accepted the present that was shoved into her hand by Lily. I laughed and took the present that Lily was holding out to me, impatiently I might add.

"Yes, we know. It's just that, what with the dance and all, we figured it would be better if we did this tonight." Lily said, waving her wand and making her camera appear in her hand. "Now, get on with it. Open your presents." She said, waving her wand at us threateningly. Looking at Jade, we began to tear into the wrapping paper of our gifts, pulling out the treasures that were inside.

"Thanks Lily!" We said, jumping up and grabbing Lily in hug. She laughed and we took turns admiring our new unbreakable friendship bracelets. We sat back down on the couch and opened presents from the rest of our friends, and then James and, surprisingly, Sirius rolled in a rather large cake, that said loudly, "Happy 17th Birthday!" and flashed Gold and Red at them.

When the festivities had died down some and it was just the marauders and us were left in the common room, James pulled me aside. "Hey, uh, Brittany? Can we talk over here for a minute?" He asked nervously, and I followed him to a secluded corner. Sitting down on a couch, he stared at me for a moment and ran his hands through his hair.

"Spit it out, James. I think I know what you want to say." I said, smiling and motioning for him to go on. He managed a small smile at me, then ran his hands through his hair again, making it messier than it had been before.

"I think we might be better off as friends, you know?" He said quickly. I went to say something, but he cut me off. "Not that I don't like being your boyfriend, it's just that there's no spark. Which doesn't mean that you aren't beautiful or anything, cus you are. It's just that I liked being friends better, and…" He trailed off when I held up my hand at him. Then I smiled at him, which must have taken him by surprise.

"I know what you mean, James. I agree with you. Besides, we never really did feel like anything other than friends, you know?" I said, and I could tell that he was obviously relieved. The tension in his shoulder's eased and he smiled brighter. We sat in silence for a minute, staring over at where our friends were sitting, talking by the dying fire. "You really like Lily, don't you." I said.

James continued to stare, but he nodded his head yes. I let it sink in for a moment, but it didn't hurt being told the truth, like I thought it would. "I really like her." He said, and I took his hand in mine and squeezed it. He looked over at me and gave me his famous marauder smile.

"I know you do. That's why I'm going to help you." I said, and he sat up a bit straighter.

"Really?" He asked. I smirked at him and nodded my head yes.

"Really, really."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxxx

(Saturday, October 31st, Day of the Halloween Dance)

"I can't find my costume!" Jade moaned for the sixth time today. We were all up in our rooms getting ready for the dance. It was 5:30 and the dance started at 7:00, so we had decided to take showers and get ready together. Lily was in the shower now, and you could see the steam leaking out from underneath the door. I sighed and got up from my bed, where I was reading a magazine article in Witch's Weekly, to walk over to help Jade look for her costume.

I looked over to the closet where all of our closets where all of our costumes were hanging. I walked over and found the muggle witch costume was hanging and grabbed it off the door. "Here we are, sweetie." I said, laying the costume over the bed in front of her. She looked up at me and seemed close to tears. "O.k. What's wrong, Jadie? Did something happen?" She shook her head, but she couldn't stop the few tears that dripped from her eyes. "Tell me, sweetie." I said, as I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders

"It's not anything too important. I'm just being stupid and getting myself worked up over nothing." Jade said, sniffing and putting her head on my shoulder. She started to mumble and I heard the shower go off.

"Lily, come here!" I shouted and the door opened to the bathroom. Steam poured out as Lily slid to a stop next to the bed. When she noticed that Jade was crying she sat on the bed next to us and rubbed on Jade's shoulder.

"Jadie, what's wrong?" Lily said, soothingly. "What happened, why's she crying?" Lily whispered to me, as Jade cried on my shoulder. I gave her my best, 'I have no idea.' look and she looked worried for a minute. "Jade, you have to tell us why you're crying or we wont know what's going on." Lily said to Jade, who lifted her head off of my shoulder and wiped her eyes, getting rid of her tears.

"Well," Jade started, sniffing. "It's just that Remus said that we shouldn't tell each other about our costumes, so that we can guess if we can find each other in the crowd." Jade said, her tears coming again, but this time not falling. Lily and I shared a look while Jade looked at us pleadingly.

"I don't really understand, Jade. Why is that such a bad thing? We know you two are meant to be together. I mean, you've been dating for what, almost a year and a half?" I asked and Lily shook her head encouragingly at Jade.

"You'll be able to find him, Jade. Besides, I'm not sure that Remus is looking at it that way. He probably just thinks that it would be fun." Lily said, patting Jade's arm. Jade looked up at us with a renewed vigor.

"You really think so?" She asked, and Lily and I responded with 'definitely.' and 'of course.' "Thanks guys! I'm going to take my shower now." She said, hugging us both and walking into the bathroom. When the door closed and we heard the shower tap turn on, I stood up and walked back over to my magazine. Lily got up and walked over to her dresser, grabbing the lotion and her other things she needed to pamper herself with and then closed the curtains around her bed. I couldn't help think that Jade had to be pmsing.

By the time Jade was out of the shower, it was 6:00 and we were ready to start getting ready for the dance. I had had my shower first so I was sitting on my bed, trying to find the best make-up for my costume. I was going to be a fairy and keep my hair its normal black so people wouldn't know who I was. My costume was a purplish-pink color and it was a flimsy pixie style dress with spaghetti straps and a jagged hem. My shoes were purple ballet shoes that laced up to my knees. The wings that I had were blue tinted and would attach to my back without doing anything to hinder my dancing.

"I think you should go with dark eye make-up and a light blush." Lily told me, and I smiled at her. She brought me over some of her darker make-up and I brought it over to my vanity cabinet.

"Thanks Lils. You need any help? What bout you Jade?" I asked, but they both shook there head no. When we finished getting ready, we went downstairs and into the common room to wait for James and Sirius. Remus was already in the Great Hall waiting to see if he could pick Jade out of the crowd.

"Hello fair maidens. May we assist thou to the Great Hall?" Someone, who I knew immediately was James, asked as he spotted us on the couches. How he knew it was us, I had no idea. Lily was a princess and I sniggered ironically as I saw James' costume. He was a prince. I saw Sirius standing behind him, dressed as a dazzling pirate. He was actually smiling, and I wondered if he had decided to forget about what happened at the dress shop.

"Of course." I said as I took James' pro-offered arm and got up from the couch. "So, James, who gets the first dance?" I asked him questioningly. He smiled at us and we walked out of the common room.

"Well, I guess the little fairy will. I don't know, maybe the princess will thought, since I am the dashing prince." James said and I rolled my eyes. I looked over to Lily, who was blushing, and I couldn't help a small smirk play on my lips. Either James didn't notice Lily's blush or decided not to mention it, but I decided that either way, he was making progress. Small, but it was still progress.

"I don't know, Prongs, I might have to fight you for them." Pirate Sirius said in his deep, husky voice. Not that I was noticing. This time, I was the one who blushed and I was certain that he saw it.

When we got down to the dance, people were already on the dance floor and there was at least one girl being comforted by her friends. One of my favorite songs came on and I grabbed James and pulled him onto the dance floor. "No, I don't want to dance." James whined, but I made him come with me anyways. When he wouldn't dance and sulked.

"Oh, fine, go ask Lily if she wants a drink. She doesn't dance much." I said. He smiled and I pushed him towards where Lily was sitting down, trying to get Trishy to stay away from Sirius. I watched James walk over and plop himself down in the chair next to Lily. They started up a conversation and Sirius waved Trishy away. I sighed and danced with some of the girls that I knew from Ravenclaw. We danced for about 10 minutes before a slower song started and I stood in the middle of the crowd, looking around towards all the happy couples. I saw Jade dancing with Zorro and assumed that she had found Remus.

I swayed to the music some, dancing alone wasn't as much fun, but I didn't want to sit down yet. I saw James dancing with Lily and smiled to myself. "Dancing's more fun if you have someone to dance with." A voice behind me said. I didn't turn around, but I did answer him.

"Well, I just don't have anyone to dance with right now. Unless…" Was all I had to say before he had walked in front of me and grabbed me around the waist. I looked back up into his eyes and melted against him, putting my arms around his neck. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I had kidded myself into thinking that I didn't like Sirius. If I was honest, I did like him.

"Well, now you do." Was all he said as we began to sway in time to the music. When the song was over and others were leaving the floor to get drinks and food, Sirius and I stayed swaying, not noticing the stares we were attracting from our friends, as well as many others. "do you want to take a walk with me?" Sirius asked. I smiled and shook my head. He grabbed my hand, sending tingles down my body, and led me towards the doors of the Great Hall. I was not expecting what I saw when we got there.

"Where do you think you are going?!" Shouted a shrill voice shouted in front of us. I looked up and saw Trishy standing in front of us. I groaned and tried not to grimace. "Siri-bear, where are you going with _her_." Trishy said, pointing at me and drawing attention from the surrounding people.

"Trishy, my name is Sirius, not Siri-bear. I want you to leave me alone, like I have said before. I'm not going to tell you where I'm going because I don't want to be followed." Sirius said slowly. Trishy looked murderous, before walking up to Sirius, swaying her hips seductively.

"Baby, you're just saying that." She said, running her hand over his chest and down. Sirius eyes widened and the people around us began to whisper. "She's got you brain washed." Trishy said. I huffed and walked over to her.

"Listen here, Trish. I didn't brain wash him, we don't even get along that well. Plus, why cant you leave me alone? Do you want to get your ass kicked?" I asked her, and she drew her lips into a thin line and narrowed her eyes. It probably wasn't going to go as we had planned, but I thought it was time to get her back.

"Well, if I wanted that done, you already had your chance. Remember, I beat up you and your sister at Madame Malkins." Trishy said waspishly. I was starting to get mad, but she obviously didn't know my temper. "So, if you just would leave me and Sirius alone, I think I can do something for you." She finished this by rubbing her hand on Sirius chest.

"O.k. Trishy, please, just leave us alone and get off Sirius, he already said he wasn't interested." I said, trying to keep my cool. I was just about ready to beat this girl up because of the rumors, but now she was just getting on my nerves. "Oh, and it's Sirius and I." I corrected her.

'No, it's not. You don't have Sirius." She said stupidly. I heard a few people laugh and saw Lily, James, Jade, and Remus standing amongst the crowd. "Now, either back off Siri, or get yourself beat up again."

I raised my eyebrows, but before I could react she had her wand out and stuck in my face. I lost my temper for a minute and shoved her back some. "Get your wand out of my face." I said through clenched teeth. She laughed and as I was reaching for my wand, shot a spell out at me. The next thing I know, Sirius is on the ground, unconscious, and the teacher's had Trishy held back. "Sirius!" I cried and I sat down next to him. "We have to get him to the nurse." I said, and James and Remus ran over to pick him up.

We followed them to the hospital wing, and I felt like such an idiot. As we sat there, outside the doors since Madame Pomfrey kicked us out, I felt something that wasn't just guilt or worry. Sirius had taken the curse for me when he hadn't needed to.

I think it's safe to say, that was when I started to fall for Sirius Orion Black. Needless to say, I think I fell pretty hard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter. It was kind of hard for me to write since I don't have a lot of muse right now, but I think it went pretty well. A lot happened, so I need to know if you all liked it. Well, the next chapter should be up soon! You know what to do! Review! Please?

You know you love me,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	14. Sirius Black, You're My Something Real

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, although I would if she needed to give some money away! Oh, and the 'something real' part is from _When It Happens_, by Susanne Colasanti.

A:N: Hey guys! I wish I could have had this chapter up sooner, but school started back and I've been swamped with work and what not. The dictators have decided that we need to have the college talk in _every_ class. Joy! Anyways, just wanted to rant a bit and tell you that I probably wont be updating stories until the weekend, unless I get some time in between. Hopefully, I will have these finished up soon, although it's kind of sad. O.k. well enough rambling, here's chapter 15! Enjoy!

P.S. There is a surprise for everyone in the author note at the bottom!

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

"Hmm." James sighed for the twentieth time since we got to the hospital wing today. It's a Sunday and Sirius has been in here since last night at the dance. Just to recap, last night at the dance when Sirius and I were going to go take a walk, and I was _finally_ going to fess up to my feelings for him, we were intercepted by Trishy; who decided that it would be a good time to duel me, but her curse ended up hitting Sirius, who had pushed me out of the way and taken the curse. Sigh. I still think it was the best thing that has happened, not for Sirius, but it just goes to show that he really does care and that I'm not going to be thrown out like yesterdays garbage. Well, there's a happy thought. Not. Anyways, James woke us up (I still don't know how he got up those stairs) and insisted that we get breakfast and wait for Sirius to wake up from his 'nap.'

"James, I know that this will only be the fifth time we've told you, but _shut up_." Lily said, her lips twitching like she wants to smile but is thinking better of it. James crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the chair that Remus is occupying. It's silent for a brief period of a minute, before he sits next to Lily and does it again. That's right, he sighed. Lily closed her eyes and I'm sure was counting to ten, before she reached up slowly and smacked James across the chest. He acted wounded for a moment before smiling slyly at her.

"Aw, Ms. Evans, if you want to touch me, it doesn't have to be so violent." He said grinning mischievously. I think I might be the only one who see's Lily blush a slight reddish color, before she gives him a half-hearted glare. The doors to the hospital wing opened and Jade walked in, carrying sustenance in the form of muffins. James jumped up and helped her carry them back to the chairs we've set up around Sirius' bed. Every so often, it looked like Sirius would twitch and his mouth would open, but I couldn't be for sure, so I didn't bring it up. " 'is 'ettin will boin." James said through a mouthful of muffin. We looked at James, who just smiled and continued to eat.

"Did anyone understand what he just said?" I asked. No one said anything, but continued to watch James eat muffins at an alarming rate. "Um, James, maybe you should slow down some. You don't want to get sick." There was no response as he continued to scarf down muffins like he would never eat again. I exchanged a glance with Lily and she poked James in the stomach. He shrieked like a little girl and jumped on top of the bed that Sirius was laying in. James froze on top of Sirius and the rest of us waited in anticipation until we thought Sirius wasn't going to wake up. Breathing a sigh of relief, James began to get up from the bed when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"You're my friend, Potter, but I don't swing that way." Sirius said, his eyes opening and his hand moving James' which was closer to a certain part of Sirius' anatomy than was comfortable. We sat for a moment as James was thrown to the floor, before I jumped up and grabbed Sirius in a hug, squeezing the life out of him. "Ok. Ok. Ger off, me." Sirius said, trying to pry us all off of him. I looked over to James who had recovered and was lying on top of Sirius again. Laughing, we let go of him, but didn't move from the bed. It was starting to creak from all the weight, but no one noticed.

"You had us all worried, Padfoot." Remus said, smiling at Sirius, who just shrugged. His hand brushed over my own and I blushed.

"Jus' doing what needs to be done to keep order to the school." Sirius said nobly. Jade, Lily, and I rolled our eyes together, and James, Remus, and Sirius did some kind of hand shake thing. "So, how long have I been out?" Sirius asked, looking around the bed at each of us. He noticed my blush and smiled devilishly. This only made my blush deepen.

"Only since last night." Jade said, picking at a chocolate chip muffin. Something was wrong with her that she hadn't told Lily and I yet, but I wasn't going to ask her yet. Sirius fell back against the pillows and groaned.

"You o.k.?" I asked, trying not to sound as worried as he really was making me.

"I risk my beautiful self and I don't even get to miss any school?" Sirius groaned again, joined in with the rest of our groans. "This bites." He said, but then he perked up and got up on his elbows, effectively hitting Lily and James in their stomachs. He looked at them sheepishly, then placed his elbows closer to himself. "Do you one of you could hit me with a curse? Just enough to knock me out until Friday. I don't want any personal harm done though." He added. James looked ready to comply with this, but Remus grabbed his arm.

"Sirius, for once in your life, try to think about what you're going to say before you actually say it." Remus said, he rubbed a hand over his face and looked even more tired than he had for awhile. I looked back and forth between Jade and Remus, who were sitting away from each other and pointedly ignoring the other. Hmm, I wonder if Lily knows anything about this? I looked over to her and found that she was looking at me. She gave me an odd look, and I realized that everyone was looking at me too.

"Oh, um yes?" I said and Sirius' face lit up like Christmas had come early. Jade and Lily gave me outrageous looks, while James and Remus looked reasonably happy. "What did I just agree to?" I asked no one in particular. Lily decided to answer for me.

"A kiss. With Sirius." Lily said, a smirk gracing her features. My face grew hot and I knew that it was probably looked like I had some kind of fever or something.

"Oh, um I guess." I said. On the outside I was trying to be calm, despite my deep blush, but on the inside I felt like I had fireworks going off inside of my stomach.

"Really? You're seriously considering this?" Jade asked. She looked kind of pissed, but then she just shook her head at me and walked out of the room. Remus sighed and followed her out, yelling at her to wait up. She didn't, so he sped up. Only the four of us, (Lily, James, Sirius, and I) were left. Slowly, James got off the bed, grabbed a muffin in one hand and Lily's hand in the other, and walked to the door.

"Good luck!" He called over his shoulder as the door closed with a snap. I could here Lily outside the door, saying something about how they should wait, just in case I beat up Sirius (as if!) but then their voices got smaller so I figured they had actually left. And then there were two, I thought, staring at Sirius who had a small smile on his face. He was looking down at the fabric on the sheets and I noticed how close I was sitting to him.

"So," Sirius started, but I cut him off. "Do you really like me? Or are you just doing this to get my hopes up and then break my heart? I really don't want to think that you would actually be shallow enough to do that, but I don't know, you might be. Also, I don't know what you heard about.." But then I was cut off as Sirius leaned up in the bed and held my face in his warm, calloused hands. I tried to pass of the shiver that went through me as something else, but I wasn't sure what to call it right at that moment. I had never felt those when James kissed me, or touched me for that matter. I closed my eyes and brought in a deep breath as I waited for him to kiss me. The bed creaked as he moved his body towards me and I waited for the contact of my lips on his. Would they be soft, or chapped? Did I forget to put on chap-stick this morning? Did I put on too much lip gloss, if I put any on?

I pushed these thoughts from my mind, telling myself to stop over-analyzing everything. I peeked my eyes open, but closed them again when Sirius' mouth finally met my own. It was brief because Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office, but I didn't miss the thrill that shot down my spine when his lips touched mine. "None of this in my hospital!" She shouted, coming over and lifting me off of the bed. For a woman her size, she's surprisingly strong. I put two fingers to my lips and looked dazedly at Sirius, who was mocking my motions. "Out! Visiting time is over!" I was shooed out of the hospital wing, but I glanced once more back at Sirius, whose eyes were twinkling and he winked at me as the door shut.

I hadn't known what to expect, but that certainly went above what I had wanted. Maybe Sirius was my something real.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dear Sirius,

I think that we should talk about what's happening between us, because

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dear Sirius,

Maybe it's just me, but I think that I might have more than just friendly feelings for you and you

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dear Sirius,

I think you might feel the same way that I

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Black,_

_I think you're my something real._

_Brittany_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There, that wasn't too hard to write. Now all I have to do is hope he doesn't reject me. Well, there's a happy thought.

I signed the note, folded it three times, and sent it with a school owl to Sirius the next day at breakfast. He had been forced by McGonagall to attend classes with the rest of us, but I could see the small smile she had on her face when she had told him this. No matter what she said, I thought that she might think of Sirius as a favorite. We sat in the Great Hall, talking normally and trying to ignore all of the fan girls that were flocking to Sirius. He was being his usual self, flirting and showing off, and I thought I could see his ego growing just watching him. Jade was acting all weird and wouldn't talk to anyone, just smile when someone talked to her. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, since she wouldn't talk to me last night, but she kept avoiding me. Lily was actually being civil towards James and for once I had to think that they might actually have some potential. Remus was reading and occasionally sneaking glances at Jade, but whenever he was caught, she would glare at him Peter had noticed the tension between the two and had gotten up to sit at the other end of the table.

It was snowing outside, so when the morning post entered, everyone was splattered with melted snow and mud. There was lots of groaning and people covering their foods and heads as the owls swept over the tables, looking for their deliveries'. When I saw my owl coming, my face blushed red and I tried to engage Lily in conversation. She was asking me what I was so nervous about when the owl dropped in front of Sirius. He paused in his breakfast and looked at the owl before taking the note. James tried to read the note, but Sirius shoved him off.

Sirius scanned the note, looked around at the rest of us, and tucked it away in his bag showing no indication about what was on it. Suddenly, I felt tears well up in my eyes. He didn't even acknowledge the letter! Grabbing my bag, I got up from the table and left the Great Hall. I didn't look back, but I knew that Lily, Jade, and the rest must have been exchanging glances. Well, they could exchange all the glances they wanted as long as they left me alone.

I reached the common room just as some of the first years were filing out. They gave me some strange looks, noticing some of the tears leaking from my eyes. I brushed past them and sprinted up to the dorms, where I pulled the curtains around my bed and laid back against the pillows. Closing my eyes to try and stop my tears, I rolled over a buried my face into the mattress. I could tell you one thing, not even McGonagall could get me to go to class today. I was just going to hide out up here today. I heard someone coming in the door, and then a knock on my bed post, but I ignored it and pretended to me asleep. After a while, I heard the door shut again and someone walking down the stairs.

Sighing, I drifted off to sleep, thinking about how I as ever going to be able to show my face around Sirius and whoever else he told again.

When I woke up, it was only because my stomach was rumbling and there was an annoying ray of light glaring in my face. I rubbed my eyes, swearing that I had closed the curtains this morning, and I let my eyes adjust to the light. The first thing I noticed was that there were 4 pairs of eyes watching me and the second thing I noticed was that two pairs of those eyes were looking at my legs that were exposed from where my skirt had ridden up. Just wonderful, I thought, yanking down my skirt, now they've seen my knickers.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I glared at the people surrounding my bed. Well, actually just one in general. "What do you want?" I asked cuttingly. They looked taken aback for a minute before Lily started to berate me about skipping classes. I ignored her and stormed over to the vanity, grabbing my brush and my sweat-shirt, before going into the bathroom and slamming the door. Furiously, I began to comb out my natural black hair, glaring at the reflection in the mirror. I must have cried a lot, because my eyes were red rimmed and puffy. I was struggling with a tough knot when the door crashed open. Sirius shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Oh no," I said, abandoning the knot and shaking the brush at him threateningly. He just laughed. "You get out." He ignored me and started to stalk towards me. When he had reached me, he lifted out one of his hands to brush away my hair, but I hit him with the brush. "Don't touch me, or I'll….I'll do things!" I cried, brandishing my brush like a sword. He just grabbed the brush out of my hand and threw it behind him.

"Brittany, just shut up and let me kiss you." Sirius said. I opened my mouth to protest or scream or something, but he covered my mouth with his own and I miraculously forgot about my threats. I leaned into his lips, hating that he could make me feel so uncontrolled, but loving the way he made me want to scream with joy. I responded into his kiss and I felt his lips curl into a small smile. He slipped something into my hands and I entwined my fingers with his. We broke away from the kiss, my face flushing red when he smiled at me. I took the paper that was in my hands out and unfolded it.

Brittany Rose,

I think you're my something real. I think I might be falling in love with you.

Sirius

I smiled and put the note on the sink, before lifting my arms around Sirius and hugging him tightly. "I didn't know if you wanted me to say something about it in front of everyone. If I had known it would make you upset, I would have said something." Sirius murmured. I nuzzled his neck, breathing in his cologne and his shampoo to make my head spin.

"It's o.k. So, what does this make us?" I asked, feeling his arms wrap around me tighter. We sighed together and I let out a small laugh/giggle.

"We're each other's something real. I think that makes us together." Sirius said. And so it begins.

-xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, if I said that you were a goody two shoes, you would…" James said to Lily as we sat around in the dorm, skipping classes and trying to have a good time. It was a bit hard, what with Jade and Remus so sullen, but James had insisted that this game would be fun. So far, it had been.

"I would probably try to throttle you, then get rid of the evidence." Lily stated, grabbing a chocolate frog and giving James a smile. I sent James a wink, thinking that Lily had finally opened up enough to flirt with him some. James put a hand to his heart and acted like he was dying. We all laughed. The game was called, If I said…. And then you made up a scenario and the other person had to answer the question. It was rather stupid, but it was funny to see the others answers. Now it was Lily's turn.

"O.k. Brittany. If I said that I found incriminating photos of you from the summer, you would…."Lily asked, and I smiled at her.

"That's easy. I would 'accidentally' set fire to your things and the photos would be burned in the flames." I said, shrugging. Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled when I leaned into Sirius' embrace. When we had come out of the bathroom, Lily had been the first to figure out that the smiles on our faces wasn't just Sirius getting me out of the bathroom. She had had a smug smile on her face ever since then, as if telling me that she had known it would happen all along.

It was around four in the afternoon and people had been back for about and hour or so, but we were still up in the dorms playing that stupid game. We were laughing at something James had said, when a voice came from the door.

"What if I said that you all had detention for the next month for skipping classes?" Our laughter stopped almost immediately as we froze at t he voice. "And what if I added another two weeks for having boys in the girls dormitories. What if I took 20 points from each student for this? What would you do?" We looked at the very livid McGonagall and tried to give her innocent smiles. Then Sirius says, "You always were my favorite teacher, Minnie."

Great, It's all down hill from here.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A:N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this. O.k. so for the surprise I had……drum rolls……..author beats on the desk spilling a coke………I'm making this story longer than I had planned! Almost 6 chapters longer, in fact! Originally I was going to end it at 18 chapter with a sneak peek at the sequel (yes I am doing a sequel) but then I thought, what's the rush, and thus, a longer story was produced! So thanks for everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, or favorited so far. This was done for you!

So, you know what to do now! Review and tell me what you think, liked, or (gasp) didn't like. Hope everyone is enjoying there school/summer!

Your chuckling, Cyclops, chemistry freak,

Violet!


	15. In which Jade shows, she's got moves

Disclaimer: (Author yells) I own nothing! (Looks around, breathes out.) But if I did….oh if I did…..

A:N: Hola senores y senoritas! Como estas? Thanks for all of you who have read and reviewed! It makes me muy happy to see all of them. Bien, here's the next chapter for you, hope you enjoyed mi poco espanol! (Even though the accent marks won't workL Oh, and I would like to dedicate this chapter to my bestest friend, Elizabeth, without whom I would have lost my sense of humor a long time ago. Love ya, Cyclops Cholo!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I have _never_ been so disappointed in my students, _from my house no less,_ in the entire history that I've been teaching here. Don't say a word, Mr. Black." McGonagall finished her tirade in clipped tones, while we stood in her office, standing board straight and trying to be on our best behavior. Well, at least some of us were. James and Sirius were slumped against the chairs that sat in front of the desk and had been trying to annoy McGonagall more ever since she had dragged us out of the Girl's dormitory. I'll admit that we shouldn't have skipped class and had the boys in our dormitory, but we were just teenagers and I don't think that we deserved the type of punishment McGonagall was about to deal out.

Despite his instructions to stay quiet, Sirius opened his big, smirking, beautiful, soft, luscious….uh, he opened his mouth and spoke anyway. "Come now Minnie, you know that you love us, even if we are quite the trouble-makers sometimes." Sirius finished all this lovely statement with a wink towards "Minnie". Potter guffawed and Remus showed his Marauder's roots by turning his laughter into a cough. McGonagall's face got, if possible, even redder and her hands were contracting as if she was trying to squeeze the life out of something.

"Probably imagining it's their heads." Lily said to me and I stifled my smile, turning to share the joke with Maria, who was taking all this worse than even Lily was. Jade was staring blankly at the wall behind McGonagall and was clutching her arms to herself as though she would fall apart. I nudged her, but she wouldn't face me. Lily poked me and we exchanged a glance. Something was definitely up.

"You will _all_ receive 4 weeks of detention doing various jobs with Professors that require it. The detentions begin tomorrow night and will continue for the next month." She glared at us, seeing if we would speak against her, then nodded curtly. "You are dismissed and should go straight to dinner. _Go_!" We all jumped and scurried to the door, closing it softly behind us. When we reached the hall, we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least she didn't remember the extra 2 weeks and 20 points off for having boys in our rooms." Lily said, trying to get Jade to smile. She shrugged and as we walked past the house hourglasses, 120 points was deducted from the Gryffindor cup and the rubies were raised from the rest. Lily, Remus, and I groaned while James and Sirius bumped fists. Jade ignored us and walked forward into the hall. We stopped and stare at each other, before something clicked in my mind.

"Oh gosh!" I said and they turned to look at me. "You two broke up, didn't you?" I looked pointedly at Remus, who avoided my eyes and pulled at his collar. Lily turned around and walked after Jade, not bothering to give Remus a second look. "Tell me that this was mutual and that you'll be friends again." I pleaded quietly, my feet wanting to turn and run after my sister, but I had to know this first.

"I caught her with someone else." Remus said. My brow furrowed and I racked my mind for who it could be. "With Snape." He gritted out. My eyes widened and I gasped, suddenly feeling angry and upset at Jade. Why would she want to do that? Remus shook his head and shrugged and I realized I had asked that out loud. James and Sirius looked murderous about it and they shared a look before turning and walking to the Great Hall. Remus muttered something about going to the dormitories and I spared him a glance as I ran to catch up with Sirius and James.

"Whoa! Guys, stop." I grabbed their hands and pulled them back around to face me. "Let's just calm down, o.k.? Please don't do something that's going to make everyone get mad, especially since we just got detention." They crossed their arms and huffed but I just rolled my eyes. "Come on." I said, blushing when Sirius grabbed my hand and led me into the Great Hall with James walking on my other side. When we walked into the hall it wasn't that big of a deal since people were still trickling in and out, but as much as I tried to stop it, I couldn't help it when Snape walked right into us, almost knocking us to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, Black." Snape said, pushing his greasy hair out of his eyes and sneering at us. The next thing that happened was James had his wand out and Sirius had pulled me out of the way, once again, from a spell that was sent flying past my ear.

"Snape, if you were even trying to aim for her, I'll wring your neck." Sirius growled at Snape, who was hanging upside down from the ceiling. James had his wand out and was controlling the _Levicorpus_ spell and I looked and saw that everyone, including Lily, was laughing. Lily looked over at me and shrugged when I smirked at her, then she came over and stood beside James. She whispered something to him and he smiled, he began to lower his wand and suddenly Snape was on the ground. He hit the ground, _Hard, _and Lily smacked James.

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't even do it." James cried, flinging his hands around and causing some of the first years to duck when sparks shot out of his wand. Lily gave him a stern look and Sirius turned me around to check and make sure I was o.k. I glared at him playfully when he poked me in the stomach and he smiled at me from under his bangs that were falling oh so adorably into his eyes.

"Just making sure no one else has to spend the night in the hospital wing." He said, leaning his forehead against mine. As our lips got closer, the hall door banged open and we heard Professor Slughorn's voice filtering in through.

"Everyone to their dormitories. We have a situation underhand." In a moment there was a panic-filled room and everyone was rushing to the doors. I grabbed Sirius' hand and looked around for Lily, James, and Jade. I saw Lily and James walking towards us and Lily was looking around the crowd. "Do you see her?" Lily asked as they neared us. I shook my head no and continued to search. "What's this all about?" She said, gesturing to the hold up at the door.

"I don't know, but I don't see Jade anywhere. Did you see her when you came in here?" I asked Lily, who said no. "Oh, well let's just go to the dorms and maybe we'll see her there. She probably just wants some time by herself." We walked towards the line and I remembered something. "Lily, Remus broke up with Jade because he caught her with _Snape_." I whispered, but it didn't help when Lily gasped.

"Snape!?" I looked at her pointedly and James shushed her, grinning sheepishly when he turned back to her. She bit her lip and blushed as the people in the Great Hall looked at us in agreement, thinking that she had meant that Snape had put us all in this situation. "That's not what I meant." She said feebly as people started to whisper and spread the rumor of Snape doing all sorts of things in the castle. None of them though, included my sister.

I tried not to laugh at the crestfallen look on her face, the fact that she had started a rumor making her feel like she had committed a crime. "It's o.k. Lilykins. We still love you." James said, throwing his arm around her shoulder's. She glared at him, though it was a bit playful, and picked up his hand with one of her own. For a second, they just stared at each other and Sirius and I gave each other knowing looks. Then she removed her hand from his and let it drop to her side.

"That doesn't mean you have the right to touch me, Potter." Lily said, but it had lost all of its effect because of the silly grin on James' face and the blush on her cheeks. Sirius led the way out into the Great Hall, tugging me into his side when people, cough fan girls cough, began to glare at me. I smiled up at him happily and let him take me wherever he seemed was appropriate. This happened to be the Gryffindor common room. Lily said the password and we all slipped inside the door. What I saw when we got in there was one that I never thought I would see. Remus and Jade were fighting. Not just verbally fighting, but full out physical contact! Jade was beating Remus to a pulp and even though I know he would never hit a girl, Remus was trying to defend himself from a brutal beating.

We stood there in shock for a moment until Lily's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. "Somebody stop them!" She shouted at us. That got all of our attention and James and Sirius sprung at the fighting pair, James pulling Jade back and restraining her from Remus and himself and Sirius helping Remus up from the ground. "What are you two _doing?_" Lily asked, running her hand over her face and pinching her temple. I couldn't help but giggle at the oddness of the situation, but then again, what did I really expect with my friends. "You are _not_ helping, Brittany." Lily whispered. I mumbled my apologies and listened as Lily began to berate Jade and Remus.

When she was finished acting like a mother hen, Lily led them both over to the couches as the rest of us followed. She had just unofficially called a group meeting. I wondered for a minute at how different the last time we did this was. First, Lily, Jade, and I weren't getting along. Second, I was sitting with James and not right next to Sirius. Third, Jade and Remus were still together and it wasn't so crazy around here.

"This is getting out of hand. Jade, you're always upset, Remus is depressed, and frankly, we're all getting tired of it." Lily said, taking charge of the group. Jade stared down at her hands miserably and Remus tried to catch her gaze. I reached over and grabbed Sirius' hand, feeling like I wanted to cry with all this misery I was feeling from my sister. Lily pulled out a lip-gloss container from her pocket and held it up for us to see. "This is the talking stick." She said, putting up a hand to stop James from saying anything. "Ah, ah, you may only speak when you have the stick, unless you are being spoken to. Now, lets get this over with, we still have detention in less than an hour."

She passed the stick to her left, where Sirius was sitting. He looked at the lip-gloss in his hand and then passed it on to me. I cleared my throat and then decided against saying anything when Jade leveled me with a glare. Passing it on to James, who sat to my left, I looked back at Jade to see her look of betrayal. I wasn't sure what I had done wrong, so before James could protest I grabbed back the lip gloss and spoke. "I don't know what's going on here, but I know that I haven't done anything to deserve the way you're acting to me Jade. We've been best friends since birth and I think that as your _sister_ I deserve to know what's going on before you get mad at me." I waited for a moment and when Jade didn't say anything, I angrily passed the gloss to James.

James passed the lip-gloss quickly to Remus, who twisted it nervously in his hands. "I'm sorry guys, that we've somehow brought you into this, but there's nothing you can really do. Jade, I'm sorry that this happened and I want you to know that I still love you." With that, Remus laid the lip-gloss down and walked out of the room. We all sat for a couple of minutes before Jade burst into tears and I jumped off the couch to comfort her. Murmuring soothing words to her, Lily and I silently told Sirius and James we would see them at detention and they should go and find Remus. They nodded and got up to find him.

As they left, Jade looked up at us, the tears still pouring from her eyes. "Guys, I have something that I need to tell you." She wiped at her eyes furiously, trying to keep the rest of her tears from falling. "I think Remus is a werewolf."

---------------------------------------------------

Later as I walked to detention by myself, having already told Jade and Lily to go without me, I thought about what Jade had said. Could Remus Lupin, one of the Marauders and the best persons I knew, be a werewolf? In every book I had ever read, werewolf's were described as ruthless monsters, a type of beast that would rip out your throat without a second thought. I shook my head, telling myself that I was wrong. It couldn't be, could it? Then again, he was gone every month, coming back the next few days looking like he had the worst hangover ever. Once again, I had to tell myself that it wasn't true and if it was I wouldn't judge him because I knew he was a good person.

As I walked the rest of the way to McGonagall's room where the detention was being held, I wondered amongst other things, why they had made us go to our dorms earlier. It must not have been anything serious or they wouldn't have let us out to roam the halls. I shrugged off the eerie feeling and kept walking, only to run into someone as I was. I looked down at the boy I had run into and realized it was Peter. I wondered for a moment about where he had been these past few days, since I hadn't seen him around. "Oh, sorry Pete." I said, reaching down to help him up. He squeaked and then ran off in the other direction. I gave him a strange look and turned around to see that he had dropped a sheet of parchment on the ground.

I flipped it over and discovered the writing on the back.

_Step one is completed. Please send your results back to me by the end of the day. You have done very well, my servant._

I reread the note a few more times, then shoved it into my pocket, running the rest of the way to detention. Something was up, and I had to talk to Lily and Jade about it.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear Cheese, I mean Diary,_

_Today was a tough day. I missed lunch because I was helping Severus with something in secret. I couldn't get into the kitchens after, either, because I had to take a test in Sluggy's class. There was a close call today with Snape's and my own invention. I'm not supposed to mention it to anyone, so I guess I wont. I don't mean to be rude, but that's just the way it has to be. _

_Stop looking at me like that!_

_I hate you!_

_Okay, maybe I don't. But still, I'm sorry._

_I'm hungry. And thirsty. I'm going to go take something._

_Love Always,_

_Peter Pettigrew _

_(P.s. I like cheese.) _

_(P.S.S. A lot)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.k. I know that was unbearably short and I apologize, but I've had a bad day and this was the best I could do. I hope you enjoy it though, and don't forget to leave a review. And as my stupid Spanish teacher would laugh and say, "Haha. You don't like, you fail. Haha." So I guess if you don't like this chapter you fail. Haha! No but seriously, leave a review if you can.

Love from your hassled writer,

Violet!


	16. Faults are not always your, well, fault

-1Disclaimer: I wish I could say that I owned Harry Potter and the characters, especially Sirius Black, but I don't own it. I guess I'm going to go wallow in a corner now.

A:N: Oh, lordy, lordy, lordy. I can not believe that I haven't updated for so long! I am so sorry for not updating, but I've been really sick. Plus I had the chapter written, but it was crap and I didn't think you guys deserved crap so I deleted it and had to start over. Just consider this chapter like a little Thanksgiving gift for all of my wonderful readers and reviewers! Anyways, I won't keep you guys even longer from this story than you have to be. Hope you like it! Also, I'm a little sorry if the chapter seems forced because it kind of was. Sorry about that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOOOOOOOOOOOOOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Step one is completed. Please send your results back to me by the end of the day. You have done very well, my servant." I repeated, facing Lily and Jade as we got back to the dormitories after the end of classes the Monday following our detention. "What do you think that's all about?" Turning to flop on my bed, I didn't get a response. Jade sat down next to me and Lily sat on her bed across from us. They were thinking about the answer to that question when our two other room mates walked in. Norah Lexon and Loraine McKee. Two of the biggest tramps ever to grace the Hogwarts halls and they also just happened to be 'friends' with Trishy.

Joy.

Norah was crying all over Lorain, who preferred to be called Lorrie, and Lorrie was rubbing her back soothingly. "He, he just rejected me!" Norah was sobbing, turning to glare at where we were sitting. Jade and I exchanged a look, our eyes widening as Norah pointed at me. "This is your entire fault, Brittany." She stated darkly, her tears suddenly drying up and a vicious look appearing in their place. I put my hands out in front of me as she went on. "It is _your entire_ fault that he won't even look towards another girl." Rolling my eyes I flipped onto my stomach and dug around in my bedside table to pull out some chocolates that I had gotten at Hogsmeade. "Get up Brittany and look at me!" She sounded closer now and there was an urgent tugging on my sleeve. I turned around in just enough time to see her brandish her wand before I fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"Peachy." I murmured from my place on the floor as Lily jumped off the bed and towards Norah and Lorrie.

"What the _bloody hell_ are you doing?!" Lily shouted, pointing her wand at Norah while I scrambled up off the floor. Jade was standing next to Lily and had her wand out as well, but was looking back at me to make certain I was o.k. "You lower your wand _right now._ You can guarantee I will be telling McGonagall about this." Lily said as she scooped up her bags with one hand and kept her wand pointed at Norah and Lorrie. Jade and I picked up some of our stuff off the ground and scampered out of the room after Lily. As we booked it down the stairs to the safety of the common rooms we could still hear Norah wailing about what a wretched person I was and how I had brain-washed Sirius.

"This year just keeps getting weirder." Jade said, coming to a halt at the end of the staircases. Not paying attention at where we were going, Lily bumped into me, which made me bump Jade, which in turn sent us all to the ground. There were a couple laughs sounding throughout the common room and I watched as Lily blushed a deep crimson when she saw James coming this way. He wasn't alone though. Sirius and Remus were trailing behind him. Snickering, Sirius held his hands out for me to take so he could help. I smiled slyly and grabbed his hands, pulling him forward and onto the ground. He let out a very 'manly' screech and fell next to Lily on the ground. This caused us all to go into a fit of giggles, before we heard a loud screech from the top of the stairs. Lily, Jade, and I sprung to our feet and ran towards the portrait door before turning around and motioning for the boys to follow us.

"Why are we running?" James shouted after us as we raced down the corridors, laughing and running with abandon. I glanced over my shoulder to see the Marauders, minus Peter, running after us and gaining quite a bit of ground. I pulled on Lily and Jade's arms and pulled them down a different corridor where we stopped abruptly. Snape and Peter were standing closely around a mirror that Snape was holding in his hand. We didn't have time to say anything before James came wheeling around the corner and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Wormtail? What are you doing with Snivelly?"

The rest of the Marauders rounded the corner as well and stopped in the same fashion. Jade and Remus locked eyes for a minute, making me think something like this had to do with the break-up. I was _definitely_ asking her about this tonight. Peter drew my attention back to him when he started stuttering. "Uh, Jam…Sirius, Rem…I was, uh…" He trailed off, looking towards Snape as if for help, but he just looked at him disgusted. Throwing his cloak around his shoulders, he tilted his nose into the air making his greasy, black hair fall back from his face.

"No need to worry any, Potter." Snape spat as he strode towards us, covertly slipping the mirror back into his pocket. "Pettigrew here was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He looked meaningfully at Jade, who turned to stare at the ground. He walked closer to us, still keeping his eyes on Jade, and when he reached her his hand lifted as if to brush away her hair. I cried out in protest as Remus growled low in his throat. Snape smirked acidly towards us. "Another time then, Jade." And with those last words, he rounded the corner and was gone.

We all stood in an awkward silence before Remus straightened his already straight shirt. "I'm going to the kitchens." He murmured walking away down the corridor. We watched him until he rounded the corner and then Sirius and James seemed to snap out of the trance they were in. "Wait up, Moony!" Sirius cried out, pulling James by the arm and dragging him after Remus. James said something like, "Why were we running?" but that was all we could here before it was just us girls in the corridor again.

I looked at Jade and Lily and I spoke at the same time. "What was that all about?" Jade raised her eyes from the ground to look at ours and showed the first sign of her Metamorphous nature when her hair turned to a worried looking blue.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." She said, motioning for us to follow her as she headed off towards the grounds. Sighing, this had to be the most exercise I had ever had in one day; I followed after her in silence. Lily was making hand motions to me and trying to talk to me without actually talking, while I sat there and shrugged not being able to understand her. Finally, Jade laughed quietly. "Lily, she knows just about as much as you do so you can stop trying to communicate without me knowing. We're almost to our destination." Lily's shoulders slumped and I smiled as Jade held open a curtain and we stepped into a hidden corridor. "Remus showed this to me, before." We nodded and she looked around before letting the curtain fall back into place and muttering _Lumos_ to her wand, almost immediately bathing the hidden passage in a golden light.

"Alright, we're here where you want us; now tell us what's going on." Lily demanded exasperatedly. Jade smiled wanly and then her face turned serious again. She took a deep breath before she plunged into her explanation.

"Well, do you remember how I said I thought Remus was a werewolf?" We nodded our heads. "Well, Snape knew a thing or two about werewolves, so I went against my better nature and asked for his help. That went o.k. for awhile until he wanted to know why I wanted to know so much. I told him it was none of his business, but he insisted he know." She looked at us pleadingly, like she didn't want to go on and I smacked my head.

"Please tell me you didn't tell him you thought Remus was a werewolf?" I asked her, dreading the answer and not wanting to have to do this damage patrol.

"No, of course not." Jade replied, looking at me harshly. Lily sighed, as relieved as I was. Jade rolled her eyes and went back to the story. "Anyways, the big thing was one night I thought I was ready to take the next step in our relationship." My eyes widened and I think my eyebrows may have disappeared into my hairline while Jade pulled nervously on her still blue hair. "We were in Remus' room, uhm well you know, when he stopped and told me we couldn't do this. I was really embarrassed and asked him why not and if he loved me or not." Lily pulled Jade into a hug and Jade took a staggering breath.

"He told me he did love me, but that we could only keep our relationship minimum. Naturally I was upset, so I just left and went to sit in an empty classroom. Well, Snape found me and started to pester me about the werewolf thing again. We were arguing and pretty much in each other's faces when Remus burst into the door and took the scene as something it wasn't." Jade broke off, wiping tears out of her eyes. I put my arms around my sister and Lily and we all hugged, trying to make Jade feel better so she would know this wasn't her fault. "It's stupid, but I didn't even try to stop him because I was upset and I guess I wanted him to hurt." She wiped away more tears and then pushed back from us, her hair changing to pink.

"Jade, you do know that this isn't your fault." I told her. She nodded her head slightly, the light coming from her wand faltering a little and casting light flickers to go over her face eerily. I laughed a little and soon enough we were all laughing for no reason. "This isn't," laugh "even that," laugh, giggle, "Funny." I said my speech staggered as we laughed. In the end when we had all calmed down, Lily took us back to what we were really here about.

"Jade, you need to speak to Remus. Explain to him what was going on and then I promise you, everything will be alright. He's a good guy and you both still love each other." Lily said firmly, and then her eyes softened. "Plus, I'm so tired of you both looking at each other like you want to go at it." Jade snorted quite un-womanly, but it lightened the mood like Lily had intended. "It's quite disgusting. Now go find him. I do believe he said he was going to be in the kitchens." We hugged each other one last time, before Jade walked out the passageway with a new spring in her step.

I turned to Lily as we watched Jade go off to find Remus. "Do you think this is really going to work?" I asked, hoping that James and Sirius had talked to Remus like we had told them to do. Lily shook her head and looked pretty confident.

"Of course. James listens to me." Her face faltered a little as she muttered to herself. "If it doesn't I just might go bonkers." Hitting Lily in the arm, I laughed at her and crossed my eyes, twirling my finger around my ear like I was crazy. She squealed and took off after me as I ran towards the Great Hall where dinner was beginning to start, and temporarily forgetting about the note that was lingering in the back of my mind.

The next day just happened to be a Saturday. I woke up to find the dorm empty and everyone's bed made up nice and neatly. Not! Only Jade's bed was made up and the rest of the beds were still undone and had clothes strewn all over the place. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out a pair of light-wash jeans that were rugged around the edges, a plain white t-shirt, and a grey hoodie. Pulling off my p.j.'s and pulling on my clothes I walked to the vanity table and ran a brush through my hair. Scrunching my face up, I made my hair purple and past my shoulders. Smiling, I applied some black eyeliner and then smudged it to look 'smoky.' Lily had taught me that little trick. Pulling on some grey socks and sneakers, I bounded down the stairs hoping to find my friends. Oddly enough, the common room was empty so I headed out to the Great Hall.

When I got to the part of the table where we usually sat, there was a large gap between the boys and Jade and Lily. I narrowed my eyes and walked past Sirius. "What's going on?" I whispered, trying to look discreet. Lily and James were in a stare off, both of them with looks of pissed off on their face, one I never thought James would look at Lily with. Jade and Remus were sneaking glances at each other every now and then. I sat down in between the gap of Jade and Sirius, who took my hand under the table. I tried not to blush as I grabbed a chocolate chip scone off the table and poured a glass of milk.

"James forgot to tell Lily that he hadn't talked to Remus yet. But he and Jade seem to be getting a little better." Sirius mused, whispering in my ear as he pretended to pull hair out of my non-existent earrings. This time I did blush as his breath caressed my ear. He smiled smugly when he noticed my blush and I tugged on his hand, causing him to fly forward a little.

"Watch what you're doing, Padfoot, wouldn't want to hit the table." James told him without even looking up from where he and Lily were staring/glaring at each other. "See Evans, I am a good friend. Tell her, Sirius." James commanded, narrowing his eyes a little, almost as if in a warning to Sirius. Sirius tugged at his blue-button-down shirt collar in nervousness and took a large drink of Pumpkin juice. "_Padfoot._" James hissed.

"Uh, yeah, he's a _great_ friend Lily." Sirius said, watching James who smiled tightly. I let out a little burst of laughter that Sirius covered up for me with a coughing fit. I smiled my thanks and he pulled me up out of my seat. "Well, we have plans so….catch you later." He said to everyone before we bolted out of the Great Hall. We slowed so he wasn't dragging me and we walked towards the stairs.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arm around his and held his hand with my other hand. Right now I didn't really care where we went as long as we could stay together. "I don't care." He said, looking down towards me. "As long as I'm with you." I blushed deeply and my heart melted, as he leaned down to kiss me right there on the stairs. Right before his lips touched mine though, we heard someone clearing their throats. Groaning, I turned around to see Norah, Lorrie, and _Trishy_ standing at the top of the stairs. Norah still had red rimmed eyes and Trishy and Lorrie just looked pissed to see me. They didn't say anything, mainly because Sirius was there and they didn't want to seem like bitches in front of him, but when they brushed passed us they said something that made my breath catch in my throat.

"He's just going out with her because of a bet. She's so doesn't even know. Poor girl."

I wasn't sure who said it, but it felt like I had just been cut. Was that true? It did seem a little weird. I looked up at Sirius who was suddenly looking very nervous. Oh no, I thought, it is true. I pulled away from Sirius and rushed up the stairs. Sirius sighed and started to follow me. "Brittany, wait! They have no idea what they're talking about." Sirius shouted after me. I refused to slow down, although I should have because what happened next absolutely sucked. I tripped on the last stair and went flying forward, knocking into a suit of armor that fell on top of me. Groaning in pain, I tried to move my leg and immediately stopped. It _hurt!_ "Oh, gods, Britt are you o.k.?" Sirius gushed, picking up the piece of armor that had fallen on my leg. I shook my head no, not wanting him to see me cry. He cradled me in his arms as he picked me up and took me to the hospital wing.

On the way there I steadily began to fell guilty for doubting him. When we reached the door and he set me down on the bed, I grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry I ran away. I should have believed you." He sighed and tilted my head up to look at him with his hands. He gave me that heart melting smile and then finally gave me what I had been wanting for the whole morning.

A kiss from my Prince Charming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXooooooooooooooooo

Well there you have it! The seventeenth chapter! I'm so happy that I got it done. Sorry if there are any mistakes, but its 12:14 in the morning and I'm so tired that I can't see straight. Oh and I just wanted to let you guys know that my spell check always says Trishy should be 'trashy' and that makes me crack up every time. Lol Anyways…..Tell me if you find any typos or anything and I'll edit it. Next time I promise Jade and Remus will talk and I'm going to try and get some quid ditch in there. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review please!

Love ya lots,

Violet


	17. So Much For My Happy Ending

Disclaimer: Does babyblueeyes10 (me!) own Harry Potter? Uh, I'm going to take that as a NO!

Author's Note: Hmm, it seems to me that I haven't updated since NOVEMBER! I must apologize now and tell you all that I am so sorry that I haven't updated and that I have kept you all waiting. I just want to let you all know that this is my special present to you all. I hope you enjoy it, and no, I don't expect anything back! Ha-ha, anyways, I hope that you all had a good holiday and I hope that this chapter is good enough. I really hope that it is because I worked really hard on it! I guess that I'll write more at the bottom. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

XoxOXoxOXoxOxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXOXOXOXxOxOxOXoxOxXoXoXoxoxoOXOXOXOXoXOxoX

"Alright, all you trainee's get in a single file line by the position you are choosing to try out for!" James shouted from the air above where we were all standing. I groaned and went to stand in the chaser line. Did I forget to mention that it was 6 o'clock on a Saturday morning and my leg was wrapped in plaster? Whoops! So we were at Quidditch tryouts, and I had to participate because I had promised James and Sirius at the beginning of the year. Sigh. Anyways, after the whole incident where I was a cow and thought Sirius was just participating in a bet, we got to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey refused to fix my leg and made me where this god-awful lime green cast. I'm supposed to be out of it soon. Bad news is, that soon is three weeks. It's been a week since then and the pain has subsided. I guess something good came out of it though since Sirius now insists on carrying my stuff everywhere.

Looking at the old broom in my hand, I wished for my broom that I had left at home. My dad had bought it for me when I was about 14 and although it wasn't anything special, I certainly felt comfortable on it. At least more comfortable than I do now. Luckily, I was in the middle of the line. Perhaps they would choose a chaser before the line got to me. I took a look around the quid ditch pitch, surprised at all the girls that had showed up, and in full make up and hair do's too. I almost slapped myself on the head when I remembered the James was the captain and that Sirius was on the team as well. Of course, that would be the only reason for them to show up. I looked up in the stands at where Jade was sitting, her eyes shut and bundled up in about three blankets. I laughed a little and then straightened up when the tryouts began.

The first person up was a fifth year girl who was decked out in what I'm sure she thought to be a 'cute but preppy' quid ditch outfit. In other words she was wearing a tennis skirt and a fitted long sleeve tee. I snickered because she had to be freezing, plus she was having trouble holding her broom steady. I watched as James rolled his eyes, whispered to Sirius, and then smiled at us all. "Okay, whoever is here because they think practice will be just a time to scope out your next boyfriend, please get off the field?" He watched as most of the girls fluffed their hair and made their way gracefully off the field. He looked back over to the people actually trying out. It was me, Connors (a seventh year boy), Jennings (a third year boy), and Boleyn (a seventh year girl). James looked to Jennings, pointed to the sky, and then back to Jennings. The boy nodded once, crossed his hand over himself, and then flew up into the air, wobbling a little. Since there were only two chasers, Marlene (seventh year) and Andy Wood (also seventh year), James decided to play in as chaser for the day. Jennings was told to fly around the pitch and show them his technique as they sent quaffles at him.

He did pretty well, until it was time to land and he went into a nose dive, hitting the ground unevenly and breaking his nose. While he held his thumbs up in a sign of okay! James rolled his eyes and told Marlene to take him to the hospital wing. She complied and I saw her sigh in relief about missing tryouts. I was next, and I gulped when I mounted the broom and soared into the air. Being so nervous, I didn't notice that Sirius was going to help fill in the chaser spot. James blew his whistle for me to start and I took off at a nice speed around the pitch. I looked to my left as I circled to see a quaffle hurtling towards me. I caught it by the tips of my fingers and threw it back to James. The next one was thrown with more speed by Sirius, and I had to spin back to catch the thing before it went flying off to no-man's land. I caught it barely and launched it back with force. One after the other, they tossed those crazy, red balls to me and I had been around the pitch twice. They were nearing the end of my session when one quaffle came zooming out of thin air. My eyes widened and I threw my arms out, trying to catch the quaffle but failing.

I wavered in the air for a moment before my grip slipped off the broom. I began to slide, the weight of my cast pulling me down quicker. I tried not to cry out as I neared the end of the broom and I grabbed onto the tail. It caught me as the broom hovered and lowered jerkily. I cried out when I felt someone grab onto my waist. "Jus' hold on there, Brittany. I'll get ya' down." I recognized the Scottish accent to be Andy and I tried to relax as he helped me onto his broom, letting mine drift safely to the ground. I was shaking as we hit the ground, followed closely behind by James, Sirius, and the other beater, plus the keeper. As soon as Sirius dropped his broom he was taking me out of Andy's hands and helping me right myself. I didn't miss the scathing look that Sirius sent Andy, but I did choose to ignore it. "Oh. My. Gosh! Brittany, are you okay?" Jade screeched as she ran towards me on the field. I huddled closer to Sirius as Jade turned me around and tried to look me over.

"I--," I started but Jade was huffing on about how James was at fault because he made me try-out, and by the way, who makes people try out at 6:30 in the morning? As James dodged Jade's attempt at man-slaughter, I pulled out from Sirius' embrace and looked around at the people who had gathered. "Come on, Jade, let's go back up to the castle." I called to her. She stopped, seemed to realize what she was doing, and nodded curtly to James. I took her proffered hand and we began our trek back up to the castle. "Tell me who makes the team!" I yelled behind me as we walked away. We were silent until we reached the door, where Jade reached out her hand and stopped me.

"Brit, I'm scared. Maybe you should rethink your decision." She looked down at her shoes, and I narrowed my eyes. She wasn't just talking about me playing Quidditch. "Don't get me wrong or anything, just do what you think is right." She looked up and the around real fast, then changed the subject. "Want to go to the kitchens and eat something?" She pushed into the school and we stood in the middle of the hall.

"Uh, actually I'm just going to go back to sleep. I'll probably be down later, but now I just want to sleep." She nodded her head and we silently parted ways. I watched my early rising sister leave towards the kitchens and then headed up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. When I reached our rooms, I pulled off my sweatshirt and pulled my pajamas back on. Then I climbed into the bed and tried to get some rest before I had to wake back up and finish my homework that we were given for the week. I fell into a deep slumber with the sounds of people breathing around me.

When I finally woke up it was only because the clock in our dormitory rang out the hour. I listened to the eleven chimes and groggily pulled my pillow over my head. I heard someone laugh slightly from next to me, and I peeked out the corner of my pillow. Lily was sitting on her bed and neatly tying her hair back into a braid. I raised one of my eyebrows at her, which only caused her to smile at me. "Time to get up, Brit! It's such a great day today, don't you think?" She asked me as she lifted her feet up onto the bed and crossed her legs. I continued to stare at her as her face lifted into a happy little grin.

"Lily, what drugs are you on?" I asked while throwing the covers off and stretching languidly on the bed. Lily's smile widened and she brushed the question off, pointing over to the end of my bed where my 'Saturday' clothes were sitting.

"Change, so we can eat and then meet Jade in the library. That essay for McGonagall is going to be killer." Lily said as she bounced impatiently on the bed. I narrowed my eyes slightly but reached for the clothes and jumped off the bed onto the floor. I walked cautiously past Lily, who only rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly, I'm not going to bite you. Hurry up and change." Lily said as she got off the bed and walked over to my armoire to set out my usual make-up and hair stuff. As I walked into the bathroom, I looked over my shoulder to where she was looking at herself and smiling.

"Okay, but I just want to let you know, this is weird." I called out and shut the door just before a rather vicious pillow was thrown. I looked at the clothes that Lily had obviously picked out for me and smiled. She knew me well. I pulled off the pink polka-dot pants I had on and pulled on the long, brown sweat pants on that were sitting there. They were my favorite pair, with white stripes down the middle and they covered everything but the tips of my toes. Then I pulled on the three-quarter length shirt that was white with thick brown stripes. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before exiting the bathroom. Lily was still at the armoire and I pushed her over on the bench so I could sit down. I brushed out my hair, then changed it back to the purple color it had been for the past few weeks. I think purple must be my new favorite color. I pulled it back into a low hanging side ponytail. I lined my suddenly green eyes with grey liner and then carefully applied mascara, fanning my eyes so it wouldn't smear. When I was done with that, I rubbed cherry chapstick on my lips and stood up to find my fuzzy boots. After I had slipped my feet in, I turned to grab Lily and hoisted her off the bench. "Alright, Lils, lets eat!"

Together we raced down the stairs, into the common room where it was almost empty. After stopping off at the kitchen, we made our way to the library with our books and bags in hand, talking about nothing of great importance. When we walked into the library, we were suddenly jerked aside and pulled behind shelves. Lily looked around frantically and I turned slowly, glaring at Sirius who gave me a sheepish look. "You could have just asked us to stop." I said as Lily hit James on the shoulder slightly, blushing deeply while she did. I felt my lips curve into a smirk and stopped myself from full out grinning. Somebody has a crush!

"Could've, should've, would've. It's all the same. But we need you to stay away for a few minutes." James said while grinning to Sirius evilly. "Remus has been sent on a mission: Impossible." My lips fully turned into a smile and I grabbed Sirius and James into a group hug.

"Oh, finally! Maybe this will get Jade in a better mood!" I shouted and was shrilly reminded that there was no shouting in the library by Madam Pince. Lily rolled her eyes and we peeked around the corner to see Jade and Remus talking at a table by themselves. "Let's get better seats." I said and we sneakily walked around the library over to where they were seated.

"Listen, Jade, I totally understand if you think I'm a horrible arse, but I just want you to know that I'm really, really sorry. Sometimes I just over think things, and it doesn't actually turn out the way I want it to go." Remus paused and ran a hand through his hair. Jade looked like she had slight tears in her eyes and when she went to speak, Remus cut her off. "No, just listen to what I have to say first. I'm dumb, a real idiot, for not seeing what I have and cherishing it. I feel like a complete dumbass for it. I love you, Jade, and I'll wait forever if I have to for you to forgive me."

Lily and I sighed happily as Remus finished his mini-speech, and Sirius and James acted like they were gagging. "Maybe you two should take lessons from Remus." I suggested as James and Sirius scoffed at me.

"I already have a girlfriend." Sirius stated haughtily and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Not for long if you don't take your arrogance down a notch." I threw back at him. He grinned sheepishly and pouted as he put his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. I acted mad and didn't say anything, but winked at Lily who laughed slightly. I turned my attention back to where Jade was now speaking to Remus.

"….a total idiot and I agree that you're a dumbass, but.." Jade held his gaze steady and I saw a tiny tear escape her eyes. "I love you too, Remus, and I want you to know that you are forgiven. If you promise not to keep anymore secrets." Remus smiled and they reached across the table to hug each other. He cupped her face in his hands and whispered to her, before bringing his mouth to hers and kissing her softly.

We whooped and hollered as they both turned around, red faced and smiling. We were once again warned of the no talking rule, but I noticed that Madam Pince's face was sporting a small smile. As we settled silently at the library table, I noticed the look exchanged with the three boys. I glanced out of my eyes to see Lily and Jade had noticed it too. I raised my right eyebrow and they nodded, our signal for talking later about something of importance. I felt something brush my hand and noticed that Sirius was looking at me with his pout fully in place. I smiled and he took my hand in his, running his thumb over it.

"I'll keep my arrogance in check if you promise not to be mad at me." Sirius whispered as I began my essay. I turned over and gave him a peck on the lips, before turning back to my paper. The rest of the time in the library was spent in relative silence and a comfortable, normal atmosphere.

Well, as normal as we can be, that is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_It was on Sunday night that we realized Remus was starting to look a bit peaky. He claimed the flu and went to bed early that night, giving Jade the briefest kiss and the rest of us a weak smile. James, Sirius, and amazingly, Peter, all sat in a broody silence before calling it a night around 10:00. Jade, Lily, and myself worked on the finishing touches of a potion's essay before going to bed as well. The next morning was uneventful, until our first class with the Marauders. Remus was nowhere to be seen and when we asked where he was, James and Sirius got really defensive about the subject. We basically backed off until now. _

_It's Monday night and James, Sirius, and Peter snuck off right after diner. After some exchanged looks, Lily and Jade, plus me, ran off to our dorms for a meeting. Tonight, we're going to get to the bottom of where Remus goes every month and if he truly is a werewolf. If he is, what does that mean about the other Marauders? Where do they go? And, if they're not with Remus, why does Sirius get all defensive when I ask him about his monthly escapades. Could he be cheating on me? Cor, I hope not.  
_

_Off to execute our new plan. _

_Your slightly confused, but still wonderful writer,_

_Brittany._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I closed my semi-used diary, and took a look at the sleeping figures around the dormitory. Jade and Lily were sitting up in their beds, reading or, in Lily's case, practicing her wand movements. I picked at the black, long shirt and my black pants that I was wearing. I felt like an extra in one of those muggle spy movies. I giggled silently as I thought of that analogy and Jade looked over at me. "Sorry." I mouthed, and she went back to staring at a watch of Sirius' that I had nicked from his room. I don't think I need to explain how I got it either. It was going to vibrate when he left the common room, and we were going to follow. It had taken us almost all night to come up with our brilliant plan. As soon as Norah and Lorrie were asleep before donning our black clothing and commencing our waiting. We had very carefully drawn war paint under our eyes and I had to say that we looked good.

I was about to drift off when I heard a buzzing noise and saw Jade jump from her spot. I grabbed my black toboggan and pulled it down over my head, smashing my hair down in the process. Lily and Jade did the same with their own hats and we took a look around the dorm before slipping on black snow boots and casting warming charms on ourselves. We hustled down to the common room where the portrait was just closing. Running silently over, Jade stopped the door and we snuck out.

There was no one in the dark corridors and we had to listen closely for any signs of movement. Finally, we heard a noise from the end of the hall. "Pete! Watch where you're going." It was James and we snuck along the wall to the end of the dark hallway. They were making their way down the stairs and we jumped back when they turned around. "I wish we had the cloak. Where'd Sirius put it anyways?" James was saying as we watched them get off the stairs. Peter shrugged and James rubbed a hand through his hair. "Whatever, Sirius is meeting us outside, so let's get a move on."

I turned to Lily, who turned to Jade, who gave us directions. "Alright, I want to see what these boys are up to every month. Let's all take the alternative route to outside and we'll meet on the lawn." We nodded and slapped hands quickly. I watched as Lily and Jade separated and then ran down the direction that would put me at the secret passage to the outside. After dodging some spiders, and more than two rats, I made it out onto the lawn, only to run into someone on the way there. "Snape?!" I shrieked, backing away from him and looking around. "What are you doing out here?"

Snape backed away and pointed his wand light towards me, sneering the whole time. "I could ask you the same thing, Rose." I spotted Jade and Lily standing on the stairs, and they must have seen us as well, for they pointed and began to walk towards me. "If you must know, I was following a tip given to me by none other than Mr. Black." My head swung to look at him and he gave me a smirk. "Why are you here?"

Lily answered before I had time too. "We're here to find out some information, just following a hunch." Snape looked her over before looking at Jade.

"Fascinating." Was all he said as he began to walk away. I sent them both a look and Lily shrugged. "He's probably the best chance we have at finding the rest of the Marauders, since he said he was here to find Sirius." I nodded and we began to follow him. I tugged on my shirt as I shivered. It wasn't cold outside, but there was a eerie full moon and we were outside alone. Snape was leading us towards the Whomping Willow and the branches suddenly stopped. "Where are you going?" Lily asked shrilly as Snape made his way towards the trunk.

"Don't worry, little Evans, just follow me." We looked at each other skeptically, but followed anyways. There was a strange hole in the trunk and we followed the stairs that were leading inside the tree. When we reached the bottom there was a strange looking hallway type place, and noises, sounding almost like a wolf up ahead. Pulling out our wands, we followed staggered behind Snape. As our wand light hit the walls, we could see many deep scratches and what looked to be…._blood._

"Let's go back, guys!" Jade said suddenly when we heard hurried footsteps from ahead of us. We kept a close look in front of us. When there was something that looked like the outline of two people ahead of us, I heard Lily beside me. "James? Sirius? What are you doing?" Sirius and James came into view, both looking a little beaten and James glaring heatedly at Sirius.

"You invited them too, huh, just thought they could join in on the fun?" James spat viciously. Sirius looked terrified and shook his head aggressively. "Listen, you have to get out of here. There's something…." James was saying, but he was cut off by the sound of scurrying and a howl. "_Fuck._ we have to get you out of here, _now!_" James said, ushering us out, while Snape was trying to get a closer look at what was coming our way.

Jade, Lily, and I followed James' directions and began to almost sprint out of the corridor and up the corridor. I could here footsteps behind us and James and Snape arguing, but I didn't pay attention because whatever was making the scuffling noises could be heard louder as well. When we were out on the ground again, I saw Sirius up close. His face had a cut above his eyes that was bleeding, and his lip was split. I walked over to him and tried to touch his face, but his hand caught mine. "You have to leave, now, okay?" His grey eyes met mine and I was scarred because of the terrified look in them.

I was about to respond, but Snape was scurrying out of the tunnel at an extreme pace. As soon as he hit the ground, he threw a horrified look to Sirius and ran off. From where Snape was, I heard James. "Remus? Buddy, listen go back." There was a horrible growl and I looked at Jade. She was slowly walking towards the tree trunk. "Jade!" I yelled, but it was too late. An almighty roar came from the tunnel and James was hurrying out of the way, throwing Jade back and stepping in front of us all. I heard Jade whimper as something crawled out next.

"Mother of God." Lily whispered as a huge beastly wolf stood upright and howled at the fool moon. "Get out of here." James whispered and suddenly there was a huge deer and a large wolf/dog in front of us where Sirius and James were. I gasped and grabbed onto Lily, who was closest to me. She grabbed Jade out of the way, just as the werewolf lunged and the dog and stag ran at him. As we ran, terrified, cold, and shaking, we could hear sounds from the tree carrying over to us. When we were finally inside the castle, it seemed like we were all crying. I looked at Lily, because Jade was holding her head in her hands, and her eyes mirrored my own.

Remus Lupin really was a werewolf and we had seen it first hand.

XoXoOxOXOXOXOXxoxoxoxoxoxoOOOXXXOOOXXXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXXooXXooXXooXXooXXoo

Well! It's finally finished, well at least this chapter is. We had a snow day today and I was like, better finish this chapter and get it up. I am once again so, so, so, so sorry for not updating in forever. I will promise to have the next chapter up this month so you won't have to wait to unbearably long. School has just been hectic and I haven't had anytime, but I won't bore you with excuses. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review, for it will be much appreciated! Oh and tell me about any mistakes made, I went over it, but I may have missed some.

Always Yours,

_Violet!_


	18. And So the Story Goes

Disclaimer: I wish that I could say that I owned Harry Potter, but then we would have to delve into the caverns of legal matter and I don't really want that. So, instead I will just tell you that I only own what you don't recognize as J.K. Rowling (who I hear really _does_ own Harry Potter.).

Author's Note: I can not tell you how deeply sorry I am for the long update. There has been just so much stuff going on in my life right now! Life in general is just so exhausting and then my little sister's best friend's older sister's husband passed away and we've been helping that family out so I just haven't had any time. But I won't bore you with excuses. I just want everyone to know that I love you all for reviewing and for still keeping up with this story even though it hasn't been updated in months! Ha-ha! Anyways, don't forget to review, favorite, and everything else!

* * *

_And so the Story Goes….._

"_Mother of God." Lily whispered as a huge beastly wolf stood upright and howled at the full moon. "Get out of here." James whispered. Remus Lupin was a werewolf and our suspicions were true, because we'd seen it first hand._

I woke up with a start, my leg falling off the bed and the cast hitting the floor with a thump. I pushed my dark purple hair back from my face and looked around the dormitory. Lily was facing me as she laid on her bed, her eyes opened wide and her breathing staggered. I tried to smile at her but it was hesitant and I felt no better than she did. Facing my sister was harder than I thought it would be as I turned slowly towards her four-poster bed. The curtains were closed around it, but every-so-often you could hear the sounds of her drawing in breath and crying. Pulling my pajama shorts down and wrapping my sweatshirt tighter around me, I hobbled across the dorm while trying my best not to wake our other two roomies, Norah and Loraine.

I rattled the curtains and listened to the bed go silent. "Jade? Come on, please let me talk to you." I heard shuffling on the bed and then a sigh. So, she was going to act like she was asleep? I felt my anger flare slightly and instantly felt bad. Sure Lily and I needed to talk about what this meant, but Remus was Jade's boyfriend. Hell, they were practically soul-mates. "Uh, I'll be over in my bed if you want to talk. I'm really sorry." I whispered as I shuffled back over to my own four-poster. Lily was sitting up finally and she motioned for me.

"Can we talk?" She asked timidly and I nodded back to her as I went to sit on the other end of her bed. She looked around, then drew the curtains as I pulled my knees to my body and hugged them to me. "I feel so upset and stupid, Brittany, like I somehow should have known better." Lily tugged at her fraying nightshirt and I closed my eyes. When were we going to talk about the biggest part of this story? When I looked back up to Lily, I knew that we had reached that part. "Britt, please don't get mad, but I think we should talk about Sirius."

Shaking my head, I tried to stop the tears that had immediately sprung to my eyes. How could my boyfriend pull such a stunt? This was someone's life, regardless if it was Snape's or not, and he was gambling with it like a toy. "I don't want to blame this on him," I stated silently and raised my hand when Lily opened her mouth to protest. "I'm not saying that he didn't know what he was doing, but I don't think that he meant for Snape to get hurt." Lily's eyes flashed and she spoke while I hugged my knees closer, the knuckles on my hands turning white.

"How could he not want someone to get hurt? You know that he hates Severus, Brittany, you know that. It's so obvious by the way he throws around hexes like he's the king of the world." I set my chin on my knees and held the tears from my eyes with some will power I didn't know I possessed as Lily continued her tirade. "You know, I've held my tongue because I know that you really like him, but I can't not say anything. He's an ass and a fool, Britt. And I'm sorry for this but I can't talk to him until I know that everything is going to be alright. For all parties." She added while looking to Jade's bed where there seemed to be an air of darkness surrounding it.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Lily. Even though I know you're right." I brushed my hand across the back of my eyes, catching the few tears before they fell. I opened my mouth to say more, to defend Sirius' case, but no words would escape and they died on my lips. What could I possibly say to help him? That he didn't know what he was doing? He is a 16 year old boy for Merlin's sake. Lily reached out to give me a hug, but I pulled back. "Sorry, Lils, but I can't deal with this right now. It's late and we've got classes in the morning." I scrambled off the bed as Lily called after me.

"You're going to have to face it, Brittany. Your boyfriend almost got us all killed tonight and we're obviously going to have to report this." My body tensed as Lily's voice took on her 'prefect' tone. I swung around to face her and noticed that she looked angry too.

"Fine! Do whatever you want; tell the headmaster, start a club against Sirius, but I'm going to deal with this thing between Sirius and me on my own," I tried to walk away but something was irking me. "What about the rest of them, Lily? What about James and Peter? They're _illegal_ animagi and you're worrying so much about Sirius," I turned towards my bed once more, speaking over my shoulder, "Why don't you go tell the Headmaster about them as well?"

I knew Lily was going to retaliate and she did. "They didn't try to get someone killed tonight, Brittany, and you know that. You're just angry that your precious little boyfriend is as bad as we told you he was. He's the one that tried to off Severus tonight, not the other boys." She had her arms folded across her chest and a smug look in her eyes when I turned back to speak to her properly. I was going to let my next comment go, but I couldn't bite my tongue fast enough.

"Well, if you're so concerned about Snape, why don't you just go find him? You'd make everyone _so_ happy." I snapped at her in a sarcastic voice as I flopped down on my bed and shut the curtains in her face. With the curtains firmly shut around me I finally let the tears fall down my face. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with Sirius or if I should just take some time to be mad for right now. My heart felt like it was breaking and I knew that something was wrong.

Why had Sirius taken this thing with Snape so far this time? Far enough, even, to hurt Snape or even kill him. Deep down I didn't really think that Sirius knew what he was doing, he was probably upset about something and took it too far. I thought about the look on James' face when he first discovered that we were in that passageway. With a 'duh!' I realized that Sirius' face was beat up because James must have punched him.

I sat in bed for a little longer, contemplating whether or not I should apologize to Lily, but she seemed to already be asleep. Finally when I could no longer hear anyone moving in the room, I reached my hand out and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from my bag. I sighed and began a letter reluctantly because this would be the first letter I had sent to my _adoring _mother since the start of term.

_Dear Mum, _

_It's Brittany, but I guess you already knew that. How are you? I'm doing pretty good, although, sixth year is pretty hard. You'll be happy to know that I haven't had _too_ many detentions this year. Jade sends her love to you as well, but I'm sure that she's already sent you an owl or two, or twelve by now. I guess that I should also tell you that I have recently acquired a boyfriend. I know, right, get the kids in the van and get to the fall-out shelter. Because this boy is someone who I'm really serious about. _

_The boy that has captured my attentions, and quite possibly my heart, is Sirius Black. I'm sure you've heard of his parents before because they're pretty well known throughout the wizarding community. He's basically one of the few boys that I have actually felt something for. He makes me feel happy and nervous and I really like him. But that's not really the point of why I'm writing to you. No, I'm not pregnant so don't start to freak out and please keep an open heart as you read this. So, tonight we were trying to find out some tip that we'd heard of and we were outside. After one of our less respectable classmates ran into us, we were told that Sirius did some things. So to make a long story short I just need to tell you this much; Sirius told a classmate about something that would have gotten him hurt if James hadn't of saved him. (James is another boy in our year at Hogwarts.)_

_What I really wanted to ask you, though, is what you think I should do. I don't want to take a break, but I feel like I don't know him like I thought I did. Is this a sign that we shouldn't be together? I can't believe that I'm really asking you for this advice but I really need you right now, mom. I guess just send me back an owl whenever you have the time. _

_I hope the store is going well and I'll see you in two weeks for Christmas Holidays!_

_Love you,_

_Brittany_

Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, I then folded the letter carefully and used a sticker to seal it. After I had scrawled my mother's name on the outside, I shoved the letter in the messy drawer of my nightstand. I pulled my blankets over my body and up around my neck without looking at the dorm clock and tried to get to sleep.

That night, or morning you could say, my dreams were occupied by my disappointed mother shouting unrecognizable words at me as Lyla, Lily, and Remus looked on with a disdainful expression. While I kept shouting no at every pause, I could see something lurking in the distance, something that would save me but was just out of my reach. When I woke up the next morning, I quickly looked around the dorms to make sure that no one was awake yet. Luckily, everyone was gone from the room and when I chanced a look at the clock, I noticed that it was time for lunch. Once again, I had slept through breakfast. Sighing and tumbling awkwardly out of the bed, I made my way to the bathroom and took the quickest shower in the history of all Hogwarts.

As I stopped by the mirror on my way out of the dorm, books and letter stuffed safely in my bag, what I saw had me slightly shocked. The person in the mirror was looking _way _worse for the wear with deep, purple circles under my eyes and I was sporting a very pale face that was splotchy red from crying that must have happened in my sleep. I produced a hair-tie from my bag and tied my purple hair back from my face, not bothering with the pieces that were too short for the tie. Swinging my bag higher on my shoulder and tugging my uniform shirt down some, I walked out of the dorm room with a sigh.

No one stopped to talk to me as I walked in the direction that I assumed was the Great Hall and I was thankful for that. I didn't want to talk to anyone except for a few people that I hoped would be eating lunch. I wasn't disappointed when I walked into the hall and saw James, Lily, Lyla, and Peter sitting at a table and eating in silence. I took my time walking over to the group, formulating my plan to apologize to Lily as I went.

When I reached the table, Lyla looked up from her untouched plate and gave me a small smile, which I returned gratefully. I looked across the table to James, who was sporting a nasty bruise on the left side of his face, and he did a half-smile/half-grimace. Patting his hand from across the table was a feat that I had to maneuver as this was the only way I felt that I could say I sympathized him. He was such a great friend to Remus, who didn't deserve what had been bestowed upon him. Deciding that Remus wouldn't want my pity, I put all thoughts of that out of my mind and turned to look at Lily.

"Uh, Lily?" She looked up at me, her face betraying nothing but her eyes looking just as exhausted as I felt. "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about how I acted last night, and even though I still don't want to talk about it, what I said was wrong." I ended my speech with an apologetic note in my tone and I noted that Lily's face softened considerably.

"I'm sorry too, Britt. I shouldn't have tried to get involved." Lily shrugged and I accepted her apology by reaching over the table to hug her. We managed to knock over the plate holding the toast and a pitcher of juice onto an unsuspecting second year, but James rolled his eyes and waved his wand lazily. Although this seemed to cause more harm as the spell (or lazy wand movement) knocked over the pitcher of milk onto the same second year. "Oh, honestly Potter, try _not _to do any more damage." Lily said as she righted the fallen pitchers and cleared off the mess with her wand. The second year girl smiled gratefully to Lily and then blushed darkly as James apologized.

After a short-lived laugh and a few awkward glances, we went back to eating in silence because none of us wanted to call on our Gryffindor courage and bring up the issue that we needed to talk about.

When lunch had finished we each went our separate ways, claiming we had things to do in the library, people to meet in the Common Room, detentions to serve, or other things. I noticed slightly that, even though it was a Tuesday, no one seemed to be in class. Interesting, but I couldn't concentrate on that. As I made my way to the hospital wing by myself, with the intent of seeing Remus, I stopped suddenly. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach, my throat closed up, and I couldn't breath. Standing in front of me was the worst thing I had come to see in my whole Hogwarts career.

My boyfriend, Sirius Black, was _nuzzling_ my roommate Norah.

As I felt hot tears begin to sting my eyes, I knew that I couldn't just walk away from this. I trudged forward, my cast making odd clonking noises on the cold Hogwarts floor and I began to grit my teeth as Sirius looked up. His eyes widened and he pushed out of Norah's grasp. "You _bastard,_" My words held no emotion but I was sure he could read all the emotion he wanted to in my eyes. "Why would you do this, after I thought I might really like you? After what happened last night, after all the things I was ready to help you with?" I shook my head and glared at the pair. "And I stood up for you. What an idiot I am."

I pushed past the two of them, trying to make a dignified exit without tripping over my stupid cast. This thing had to come off today. I hobbled further down the corridor, listening intently to see if I could hear any signs of someone following me, or calling after me. I looked back when I reached the corner and I hoped to see Sirius standing there trying to get my attention or coming after me to explain. No one was there.

And that's what hurt the most.

* * *

"I'm here to see Remus Lupin." I spoke quietly as Madame Pomfrey turned towards me and wiped her hands on her apron. "Ah, Ms. Rose, of course," She pointed me towards the last bed in the room, closest to her own office and I began my long walk to the bed. Reaching my hand out, I tried to grasp the curtain but found my hand could only brush the edges. I couldn't do it; my mind was reeling with information and I hate to admit that I was scared.

Carefully, I looked over my shoulder to make sure Madame Pomfrey was still there; she wasn't. Nervously reaching out towards the curtain again, I grasped a fist-full and pulled. The affects weren't as dramatic as I would have liked them, but it wouldn't have mattered anyways because Remus was already sitting up in his bed waiting for me. "Next time you should really choose a bed with faster moving curtains." I said with a smile as I hopped up on his bed and gave him a hug. He winced slightly as his arm was jostled but he managed to wrap me into a one-armed hug anyways.

""I'll do my best." He said jokingly. While I looked back up at him, I noticed now that his eyes were bloodshot and had deep purple circles underneath them. "You look about the same, Brittany, so don't scowl at me." He said when I frowned. Quickly relaxing my face, I tried to get a better glimpse at some of his most noticeable injuries; his arm was bandaged pretty heavily, his torso looked like it had used all the gauze in London, and his shoulder was bruised. Other than these injuries and a few more scars, he looked okay.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" I asked him as I sat at the foot of his bed and watched him close his eyes in thought.

"Would you have still looked at me the same way? Would you have _really_ been okay with what was going on with me every month?" He opened his eyes and scanned my face as if he thought that at any moment I would burst into tears and run away from him.

"No, Remus, I wouldn't have! You know that, too, because you're my friend and it's not like you can control it. Besides, you didn't hurt any of us last night." Remus bristled and I automatically raised my hand to my mouth. "I'm sorry, please tell me you already knew, I am _so_ sorry!" I stuttered, trying to undo what I had said. It wasn't working and I was flailing around like a fool trying to get him to say something.

"James told me last night, but I just can't believe that you all got that close. If Jade had been in front of the tree," He stopped and looked down at where his hands were folding the blanket of his bed, "I would have never been able to forgive myself." I grasped his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I may not be able to speak for everyone in the school, but I can say this; Lily, Jade, and I don't care who you are, or what you become, we like you for you and that's not going to change." He opened his mouth to argue back but I held up my hand. "I'm not done, and if you think that because we now know that you have lycanthropy that we're just going to leave you alone, you better get over it. You're stuck with us Remy. Sorry," I shrugged my shoulders and he let out a meek laugh. I smiled and once again became serious again. "You do need to speak to Jade though, the only thing she's upset about it the fact that you didn't tell her."

Remus sighed and looked at me through heavy eyes. "I know, and I feel terribly awful about it." He closed his eyes, but didn't open them again as his breathing became steady and slow. Waiting until I was sure that he was fully asleep, I closed the squeaky curtains as best I could and made to leave. Then I remembered this stupid lime green atrocity on my foot. Turning back around and stumbling to Madame Pomfrey's door, I knocked and heard a chair move out from a desk.

"I'm with a patient, deary, what is it that you need?" She asked as the door opened barely enough for light to filter out of it. "Uh, I just came to tell you that Remus is asleep and I'm ready for my cast to be taken off." She sighed and leaned against the door, but as she closed it to come out of the room I saw a glimpse of midnight black hair. Immediately, my blood began to simmer. How the hell did he get in here without me noticing? "Well, come on then, over here."

I turned away from the door, thinking that it would be better to have the cast off and then kick Sirius' ass than to do so while I was immobilized. As Madame P. started up the sawing thing that cuts through plaster, my eyes widened. She could take off a foot with that thing! I closed my eyes and grasped the table I was sitting on as the buzzing noise began to saw through my cast. As soon as the saw stopped and I felt cool air hit my leg, I opened my eyes. I'm proud to say that when I looked down I almost fainted. My leg was a sickly pale color that didn't match the rest of my skin tone and it looked skinnier than I last remembered it. Gross.

Madame P. bid me to move my leg around and my ankle and wiggle my toes, etc. as she took notes on the movements. When I had thoroughly convinced her that there was no pain or twinges she let me hop off the table. At this moment, the door to her office opened and Sirius peeked out. When he noticed me, he winced, but put on a front and made his way to me. "Oh, good, you're still here. I need to talk to you." My anger flared with every step he took and I controlled it only enough so that my changing hair wouldn't give me away. "Listen, Brittany," He said when he got close enough to me, "This isn't working out.'

"This isn't working out? _This _isn't working out? This isn't _working out!_" I started to fume, taking baby steps towards him while I let my anger unleash. "You have got to be the most selfish, un-thoughtful, uncaring, backstabbing person in the whole world!" He stood and watched as I made my way across the short distance to him and stopped when there was only a hairs length between us. "You're a fake who sold out his friend to the worst person possible and then cheated on his girlfriend to make himself feel better. I _hate _you, Sirius Black."

His eyes widened and before he could utter a single word, I brought my fist up and knocked him in the left part of his jaw. As he grabbed at his face, I pulled my knee up and he fell towards the floor. Squatting down so I could whisper into his ear, I tilted his face towards mine. "Hurts, I bet. You're going to be sorry that you ever messed with me, Black." Spinning around on my heel, I limped away, only now aware that I was wearing only one shoe because I had forgotten one for my other foot. As I opened the door to the Hospital Wing, I noticed Lily, James, and Jade standing outside. "I reckon you heard the majority of it, then?" I asked with a sigh. They nodded their heads together. "Well, we might as well get going, he won't be up anytime soon and Remus is asleep."

Concealing a smile, Lily turned around and started off down the corridor while James stayed behind and watched Sirius groan from behind us. With fire in his eyes, James strutted through the door to the hospital wing and marched up to Sirius. I did honestly try to grab him, but he was super angry looking and I let go of his arm. Crouching down as I had done only moments ago, James hissed, "You stay the fuck away from us, slimy bastard. You're no better than the rest of your family." With that he got up from his position on the ground and began to walk out.

From what I could tell, Sirius seemed to be upset, hurt, and angry, and for a moment I felt my heart break. But I was done with that and I pushed all those feeling onto the back burner. "Jade, you coming?" I asked as James and I began to leave after Lily. Jade shook her head. "No, I'm just going to stay here with Remus for a little while." I nodded my head and with one look back at the boy I was loathe to admit I had started to fall for, I walked away.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_With all that has been happening lately, it's good sometimes to just sit back and try to relax. Or, if you're like me, to plan your revenge on the boy that broke your heart and ruined a friends life. In a way at least, but that's only if Snape has the guts to tell anyone. But that's besides the point. The first order of business in my diabolical scheme is to find the boys weakness, which is women, and to flaunt my talent against his weakness over him. This shouldn't be too hard, because with magic, anything is possible._

_After I have successfully gotten him to notice what he is truly missing, I will attempt to get so much attention from the opposite sex that he has no clue how he even fathomed he could leave someone like me. And yes, that is what happened, the stupid slime ball had the nerve to say that he dumped me. Ass. Anyways, after that I haven't a clue what else I'm going to do. I guess by then we'll all be on winter break._

_Yes, can you believe it? In two more weeks we are out on break. I didn't even realize until Lily started having a cow about end of first half exams. Just kill me now because with all that's been going on I have had no time to study. Or think about the fact that I didn't make the Quidditch team. Some stupid other kid did, humph. It really does suck and it's all Sirius' fault. That idiot._

_I guess I'm off to study….or to bug Lily, whatever comes first._

_Love Always,_

_Brittany_

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with it. I know that it's a long chapter and that there is a lot going on but if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask. I will be trying to update at least once a week now that school is out, but you never know! Anyways, go check out some of my other stories ( if you like this one you'll like Can't Touch This, which is similar) and don't forget to leave a review! By the way, has anyone seen the new stuff for twilight? Not exactly what I had in mind for it. But in any case, I love you all and thanks for reading!

What up in the pillow?

Little Blue!


	19. Rain On My Parade

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't want to. Well, maybe I wish I did own it, but when has that ever gotten me something?

Author's Note: My heart is breaking from the sorrow that I shall express to you here; I am so unbearably sorry that I have not updated in a month. I've wanted too, really I have, but work has been crazy and when I'm not working I'm trying to fit in some time with my friends who are working too. And then I went on vacation and my best friend, who reads my stuff and is like my beta, went to soccer camp and I had to wait for her to read it and get back. But I promise I will try to do better. I'm making myself write a little each day so I can have a chapter at least once every two weeks. Just know that I'm trying though!

In this chapter we will get to see how and if the Marauders will be the same after what Sirius did, why Sirius did it in the first place, Remus gets to meet the parents, and there will be the most tension I've ever written.

Thanks to all the lovely reviewers and to all the anonymous readers. You all rock my socks! I also want to let everyone know that I'm doing revisions on some of the chapter. One and two have already been done, so you can go check those if you want. But, anyways, enough rambling! On to the chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 19: Rain On My Parade_

_Brittany's Point Of View_

There comes a moment in all of our lives where we must suck up our pride and do things that we do not want to do. This is what is happening to me as we speak. Currently, I am sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express ready to go home for winter break, lock myself in my room, and sleep until Christmas Day and maybe even later. While all of this doesn't sound too bad, the person I am sitting in the compartment with is what is killing me. Apparently, the Marauder's think that forgive and forget should be the motto for their two weeks off at Christmastime.

I do not agree with this at all.

Let me take you back to a few days ago in the Common Room, after our last exam of the first half of term. We hadn't spoken to Black for about a week and a half, and the strain of the friendship was starting to show on James and Remus. Lily was really what started it all though……

"_I'm so dead that I think you could run me over with a Hippogriff and I wouldn't feel a thing." James said as he landed on the couch I was sitting on. Rolling my eyes, I pushed his dead weight legs off my lap and onto the floor. This, however, went unnoticed by James who had closed his eyes momentarily. Looking to my twin, who was lounging on an armchair with her legs resting on its arms, I rolled my eyes for the second time. Remus Lupin, our friend and, as we now knew, werewolf, had his head resting on the chair as well while he sat on the floor. Jade was lazily combing her fingers through the boy's thick, blonde hair._

_As I stretched out on the couch, putting my feet across James and snuggling into the cushions, there was a loud commotion at the portrait hole. Being too lazy to look up at the commotion myself, I nudged James with my toe and he groaned before tilting his head up to look behind me at the portrait. "Lily's just come in; with books." James and I groaned in horror as books fell from Lily's arms and onto the coffee table that was sitting in front of us by the fire. _

"_Lily, please, please, please tell me that you are _not_ going to do school work over break? This is like the first time all year that we don't have homework." Stopping my mouth with a glare, Lily pushed James' and my legs off the couch and plopped down in the middle of it. "We are not going to just be laying around for two weeks acting like slouches," Lily said as she pulled a book that must have weighed twenty pounds out of the stack and dropped it in James lap. His eyes shot open and he glared half-heartedly at her. _

_Grumbling something under his breath, his eyes lit up when he saw the title of the book. "Hey, wolf-boy, look at this." James said to Remus, who lifted his gaze from the fire to James. Remus' eyes smiled when he saw the book as well. "_Magical Mischief of the 1800's_," The boys read together. I dove for the book, but James held it out of reach from both Lily and myself. "I remember when I found this," James was saying, "Paddy and I got into so much," He grew silent as tension filled the air._

_I dropped my gaze and stared into the fire, trying not to feel the anger and the tears that were welling up inside of me. James put the book back down and looked over to Remus, who had closed his eyes and was leaning into Jade. It was silent for a beat and then Lily looked up from all of the other books and took a turn watching us each. "Do we even know why he did it, or are you all just assuming it's because he was never really your friend?" When no one said anything, Lily jumped up from the couch to stand in front of us all. "James? Has Sirius _not_ been your best friend throughout what has been 6 years at Hogwarts? Remus, has Sirius _not_ kept your secret ever since you've known him? He's never judged you, yet here you all sit judging him like it's the last test before St. Peter."_

_She sighed when she looked over at me. "Brittany, he wasn't the best boyfriend in the world, but hasn't he always been there for you when you needed a laugh?" I shook my head, refusing to look up as a few tears leaked from my eyes. When Lily went silent and James ran a hand through his hair I could tell something was getting ready to happen. "I miss Padfoot!" He cried out and put his head in his hands. Remus sat up straight on the floor, lifted his head towards the portrait hole, and suddenly, Sirius burst through the door as if called upon by a higher spirit. _

"_Padfoot!" James and Remus yelled, rushing the ebony haired boy. "Prongs, Moony!" Sirius called back and thus, the Marauders enjoyed a group hug, lots of apologies (from Sirius), and a manly 'kiss' from James. While the boys rejoiced and loudly proclaimed their friendship, I sunk lower into the couch and turned fierce glare on the fire that I swear died back a bit. I wanted to pull my hair out in frustration over the way the boys were acting. Sirius had almost killed someone and he had exposed Remus to the greasiest git in school (besides himself of course), but they were still hugging and forgiveness was flowing like water from the _Aqua de Vida.

_I couldn't comprehend it all, so I closed my eyes, refused to speak to Jade who was looking at me sympathetically, and tried to drown myself in the fuzzy couch. It wasn't working so I allowed myself to think about what was going on around me; and to also figure out if everyone but me was going crazy. So, I knew that Sirius was knee-deep in trouble. He had lost 100 house points from Dumbledore, he had six weeks of detention starting after winter break, and I knew that he had lost his Hogsmeade privileges for the rest of sixth year; how many girls are going to be devastated by this, do you think? Personally, I thought that he deserved more than what had been given to him, but Jade and Lily thought I was just being a bit of a stuck-up._

_Whatever, they weren't the ones that were taken advantage of and used for at least two months. I guess I should be at least a little grateful though, because James, Sirius, and Snape took all the blame. They didn't once say anything to old Dumbly about us being out there that night. I guess it would seem that Sirius does indeed have some semblance of a heart. The worst thing about all of this is that I can't let it go. I can't brush it off and move on. The boy haunts my dreams and what's worse is that he is always around. _

_I closed my eyes tighter as the sound of ruffling pages filled the air, and then the couch's weight shifted as someone, most likely James from the way I heard a sigh, sat down. The rest of the gang piled onto the floor and began to talk about everything and noting all at the same time. With my face turned into the pillow, I let a few tears leak from my eyes. I shook slightly and a heavy, but feminine, hand fell onto my shoulder as though someone knew I was faking it. This made me let even more tears fall because my friends and sister were around me, trying to reconcile and have that bond again with each other._

_But I had never felt so alone._

_The rest of that day had gone accordingly with no fights, but the atmosphere was still a bit tense and awkward, something that I had never thought would be possible when around the Marauders. I had waited until they had gone down to dinner before I got up from my spot on the couch. The burgundy cushions had been damp, but I hadn't cared as I walked up to the sixth year dorms and started to haphazardly throw things into my trunk. Whether I knew it or not, I was asleep in my clothes in no time, and the next day had brought along the trains billowing smoke. It had also brought along the fact that I had been coerced into an empty compartment with Sirius Black, who had decided to apologize to me personally._

And that's where I was now, sitting cross-legged across from Sirius and picking a thread from the hem of my jeans. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my black pea coat, shivering even though the Express was heated. I watched Sirius watch the people passing our compartment, peeking in through the glass windows and then giggling as they walked away. It seemed such a long time ago that Sirius and I were alone in a compartment, but really it had only been a few months ago.

Finally, after the last of the giggles had died out, Sirius turned his steel gaze towards mine. I mimicked his face, not letting any of my emotions show on my face or through my eyes. Clearing his throat, Sirius broke our eye contact and ran his hands through his silky hair. I mentally slapped myself when I thought this. Yes, I knew that it was very silky and wonderful hair; no, I didn't need to tell myself that anymore. "I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you." Sirius said while continuing to watch the scenery. His voice was blank as he delivered his words though. "I was angry at Snape; he's been talking to Reg, whose been talking about crazy things. I let it get the better of me and people got hurt, but just know that I didn't want you to be hurt."

I wanted to laugh, I wanted to say something; I needed to do something, but I couldn't. I sat in silence while watching Sirius through teary eyes. Words would not leave my mouth, no matter how many times I opened my lips to speak. My breathing was ragged and I felt like I was being crushed, but Sirius didn't notice as he continued. "You just need to know that you were something in my life that was good, something that I didn't want to let go, but it seems that I had to let you go. I'm not a good person, Brittany." He paused, and for a moment I thought he would reach out to me (and I would have gone), but he stood abruptly and I slid back into my seat, my eyes wide and my mouth moving.

"But, I -" The words still wouldn't come, but it didn't matter as Sirius had cut me off again. "It would just be better if we went our separate ways. We can be civil with each other, act like nothing happened, go back to not speaking. It would be better. I didn't mean to hurt you." Sirius said again as he kissed me on the forehead, speaking not just about Remus but about Norah as well. I sat there, gazing up at him as he asked me if it was okay. I couldn't say anything, or nod my head. After 30 seconds I looked away and he didn't say anything. As my luck would have it, my voice decided to work, but very meekly as I thought he was still there.

"It doesn't matter, I'm still hurt." I looked up, expecting him to say something, but all I found was an empty compartment in front of me. Crumbling my hands into fists and holding them to my eyes, I let out a gust of air and willed myself not to cry. As the aching in my chest came back and hit me full force, I curled into a ball on the empty bench, trying not to implode on myself and beginning to cry. I don't know how long I sat there like that, but it wasn't until the trolley lady walked in that I realized I hadn't gotten up and gone back to my friends' compartment.

It didn't really matter though, because standing out by the trolley was Jade and Lily. They grabbed more food, paid quickly, and pushed past people into my empty compartment where I was engulfed in a hug. "I don't want to be hurt anymore." I whimpered as I cried into their shoulders. They whispered reassurances as I cried, but it didn't help. I was broken and couldn't be fixed. We stayed in the compartment for the rest of the train ride, eating and doing various things, but we didn't talk about anything that would have been of importance.

When the ride had ended and the Express had come to a complete stop, we clambered off the train and into the semi-crowded terminal. As not all the students had come home, there weren't many people at the station and it was easy to spot the Marauders as they walked off the train, each of them carrying two trunks. It almost caused more tears as I noticed that James was holding mine and not Sirius. When he sat the trunk next to me, I grasped him tightly as we hugged. "You'll still come for New Years, right?" He whispered, and I nodded into his shoulder. "See you later, Britt." He said, mussing up my already messy ponytail and pecking my forehead. I blushed as people around us began to gossip.

Next it was time to say goodbye to Remus, who said he would see us Christmas Eve, gave me a friendly hug, then kissed Jade. I smiled slightly; he was going to have a great time meeting my parents. Sirius looked down at his feet as we turned to say goodbye to each other. "Well, see ya at New Years." I said, my voice wavering with emotion. He raised his eyes to mine, his hair obscuring some of his eyes, and for a moment all I wanted him to do was kiss me. Instead, he shrugged and followed behind James as they left the station.

I was ready to break down again, when I thought of The Plan. I sucked in the smoky air as I told myself I could get through it, and then turned to Jade and my parents. With Lily by my side, I took the long walk over to my mom, dad, and sister. Getting ready for the tirade of my mother's scrutiny (she and Jade were the ones who got along, we just seemed to fight), I was glad that Lily was here to stay for the break. With a quick sweep of my appearance (she'd been telling me to throw these jeans out for awhile), she gave a curt nod, "Let's go."

Break was going to be wonderful…..if I want to die from insanity. Merlin save me.

--

"Furthermore, we made the store back when Joe and I…._please keep up, Brittany._" I looked up from the sidewalk in Diagon Alley, only having half-listened to what my mother was saying to Lily. We had owned the 'café' for since before I was born, so I wasn't that interested as I dragged myself along the sidewalk. See, we lived above the store in what was supposed to be a painting studio until my mother decided that she no longer thought it appropriate to teach art. It didn't really matter to me, because I wasn't really a big fan of the rigorous lessons. The only thing I really missed was the fact that we no longer had a backyard; and the fact that I now had to share a bathroom.

Anyways, I was moping along as per usual having seen it all before but my mother decided that I was taking an attitude and being defiant towards her. I looked towards my father for help, but he only shrugged and then paled when my mother tore her gaze from me and glared into his eyes. I sighed for about the sixth time since the trip home from Hogwarts. Was it too much irony for me to say that I wished I could go back to school? That's what I thought.

"Well, Lillian," My mother refused to call her Lily, "this is where the shop is, and since Brittany seems to have lost her manners, I shall show you in and upstairs to the living quarters."

I rolled my eyes at my mother's turned back, wondering why Jade was not the target for any criticism. Perhaps, because she got the better grades, the better boyfriend, and wrote home with nothing but cheerfulness, she was the 'Golden' child. Gross; I'm going to have to show her the light again.

"Come on, Brit. Why don't I make you a nice cup of cocoa and we get out of the cold?" My father, Joe, asked me and I smiled grimly at him. Cocoa was the one thing my dad would get us when he could tell something was wrong. Time of the month? Cocoa. Customer being rude? Cocoa. Even in the middle of a blistering drought, we would drink the cocoa.

He held the door open for me and I immediately recognized all the smells of my home life. The smell of rich coffee, doughnuts in the fryer, and honey were the smells that I were accustomed too, and I regretted the fact that I could even want to be back at school. In fact, I actually couldn't wait to have the warm milk and chocolate in my hands so I could retreat to my room and not come out for a very long time. Of course, Lily and Jade understood, which is why they were already upstairs doing who knows what, but I wasn't sure about my mother. I knew I was going to have to talk to her about the letter I had sent, but I was putting that off.

Ridding myself of my coat, I pulled down the bottom of my gray t-shirt. The café was closed for the day, but I sat behind the counter anyways, hopping up near the cash register. It was the old fashioned kind and I could vacantly remember when my dad and I would play shop in the summer time when I was younger. Speaking of my father, he walked out of the small swinging kitchen doors carrying one large, oversized mug. I took a sip and stared in to the chocolaty depths as he stood across from me.

"So, your sister is having that boyfriend of hers over to the house for dinner, huh?" He asked making small talk. I took a large drink, rendering myself to just shake my head and wondering when talking to my dad, my confidant, had become awkward. My father must have noticed the weirdness, for he clapped his hands on the counter and smiled weakly "Well, I guess see what the rest of them are up to. I just want to say though that you can come to me with anything, even boy troubles." I smiled wanly at him and he grinned cheekily before turning and going up the back stairs to the 'loft.'

Once I was alone, I let myself glance around the eating area and laughed at all the chairs stacked on top of the tables. It had always made me wonder why they would sit the chairs on the table after they had just cleaned them off. Unwillingly, my mind went to Sirius and how close I had been to asking him to come over during the break. Sobering almost immediately, I sat my drink down on the counter and jumped off to go to the stairs, dragging my trunk behind me.

When I was finally up the long stairway, I took a right in the hallway and went into the living room where the rest of the family was congregated. My mother and Jade were deep in conversation as my father and Lily conversed over the newest laws regarding the wizarding world and muggles. I went unnoticed as I slinked into the left wing of the loft and went three doors down to the last room which was mine. There were two rooms on the other side of the hallway, the guest bedroom and my parents', and the first door on my side was Jade's room, then our conjoined bathroom, then my room. I sighed as I wished for the guest bedroom with its own personal bathroom.

Opening the door to my room and walking in the door, I breathed deeply and savored the smell of my real home. I loved coming home and having everything preserved like it was the last time that I had been here, which was in the summer. My favorite summer perfume still lingered in the air, the cream sheets on my bed were still soft and smooth, and my bathing suit still hung from the bathroom door knob. I wheeled my trunk over to sit on the floor by my dresser and then I flopped down on the right side of my bed, which was sunken in from all the times I had laid on this side.

My digital clock blinked slowly as the minutes changed and I tried to close my eyes and do what I really wanted to do; sleep. In the back of my mind I realized for the second time that I wasn't being much of a host, but I knew once again that Lily would understand. I had barely kicked off my shoes and unbuttoned my jeans to get comfortable before I had fallen asleep.

_The next three or so days went like this as well. I would fall asleep, do homework, not speak, until finally on the fifth day of break, a rescue mission and a suicide mission found me. It starts off where I had fallen asleep……_

When I awoke, it was to a pounding on my door. Someone was laughing loudly in the living area and the pounding from my door came again, only this time from the bathroom. "Go away," I mumbled as I turned onto my stomach and buried the covers over my head. It was only a few seconds and then the pounding resumed again. "Oh, just come in already." I said as I rolled back onto my back and huffed. The door opened slowly as Lily slinked in the room, along with Jade.

"Well, if you're going to be pissy all of break, we're not going to save you from the wrath of our mother." Jade teased and I pulled a face. Lily, being the brave soul that she is, came over and jumped onto the other side of my bed, huddling under the covers as well. I laughed at her pajamas and heavy sweatshirt she was wearing.

"I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, but in the winter it is common for people to use this thing called heating." She said as she shivered. Jade joined in on the laughter this time around.

"Did we forget to tell you that our parents are pretty anal about that? They can run a shop for years, but when it comes to heating their house that's a big no." Jade spoke as she climbed into bed next to us. As our laughter died away, we sat in a companionable silence. I started to drift again, when I heard Lily sigh.

"We're here to have a good break, guys, let's not let anything that has happened this year ruin that." Turning on my side to face the redheaded analyzer, I held out my hand for the others. When all of our hands were conjoined, we squeezed tight and then let go again; a sign of our strong friendship. I sat mulling over Lily's rules and realized that she was correct.

After break I would have a clean slate to work with and I shouldn't let the past drag me down. I didn't want to be a sixteen year old, moping away the best years of her life. I wasn't going to let anything happen that I didn't want to happen; and if it did happen I was going to ignore it. With a vengeance, I realized that I wasn't going to stoop down to a level of revenge. Sadly, this meant not going through with the plan, but I could deal with that. I didn't need Sirius Black to define who I was.

Smiling to myself, I sat up from the bed and shoved the covers away from my clothed form. First, I would start with a shower and get out of my yesterday clothes. "How about we show Lily how it's really done at the café?" I asked Jade as I rummaged around in my dresser for something warm and comfortable to wear. Without waiting for an answer, I opened the door to the spacious bathroom we shared. "I'll take a shower and then we can get ready." Shutting the door, I heard Jade murmur, 'cheery' and then knew that everything was going to be semi-normal again.

Not looking at my reflection to see what I looked like after spending yesterday an emotional wreck, I turned on the faucet to the shower and let it steam up. I used the toilet, stripped to my skivvies, and finally dared a look. The slight purple circles under my eyes were going to be easy to wash away, the tangles in my hair could be combed, and my chapped lips could be fixed. So, all in all the damage was mostly emotional. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water brush over me.

Suddenly, I felt a weird feeling in the center of my chest. The imploding feeling ripped at me again, and I held onto myself for a minute, tears welling in my eyes. _No, _I told myself, _do not let this come back. Push. It. Away. _When I was almost certain the feeling would consume me, I heard Jade's tinkling laugh from my room. With a deep breath, I resumed my washing, blocking out all other feelings.

I spent my time combing out my natural black waves, putting lotion on, and letting myself transform back into the 'regular' me. This meant my semi-wavy, half-way to my elbow black hair, plain blue eyes, and semi-upturned nose. I smiled at myself in the mirror when I was finished, and added make-up that was probably less than I had worn all year. I pulled on my favorite dark-wash jeans that were patched with green in some places, and a white cowl necked sweater.

"It's my Brittany!" Jane yelled as I came out of the bathroom, holding my kissing Eskimos pajamas that had been lying on the bathroom floor (for who knows how long) and wearing no socks. I laughed as we embraced each other and saw Lily jump up and hug us as well. "Finally, I was wondering when this rebellious stage was going to end. I swear at first I thought it was just so you would get Sirius to," She trailed off, realizing what she was saying, and my arms went around myself again.

"It's okay, Jade," I said when I could speak again, but I was still feeling hurt. "Who needs him anyways, right?" She nodded and I smiled tightly, then relaxed back into a normal smile. "Let's just go down, yeah?" As I said this, I noticed that my friends had already changed and were ready to go, but had been waiting on me. I grabbed for my knee-high black socks, slipping them on and then slipping my feet into my black boots. Jade also grabbed my black pea-coat, and I smiled thankfully at her. She probably still felt bad.

Finally, we trudged down the stairs and into the café, which was full of the usuals. After grabbing some muffins and hot chocolate, we stole for the door. Getting out of work was always a good thing when you worked with my parents. As we moseyed down Diagon Alley, I heard shouts from up ahead. Shouts I knew.

Sirius.

Suddenly, I felt the need to say something to him. I had to know why he did it; why he sent his enemy to his friend. Sure, it would seem like perfect sense to me now. This still had something to do with his hate for Snape, but I knew it went deeper. I told Lily and Jade to go on to the bookstore without me, saying I would be back later. I also knew that they knew where I was going, but I didn't look back as I trudged through the falling snow to find Sirius.

When I found him, he was standing with a strict looking older woman and someone who could have been his brother. I realized that this must have been Mrs. Black and Regulus. I must have been feeling particularly psychopathic, because the next thing I did gives warrant to the fact that I should be in the lunybin.

Walking across the street, I pranced right up to Sirius and tugged on his sleeve. His eyes widened as he saw me, and I realized that he probably didn't recognize me at first. I also saw out of my peripheral vision that Mrs. Black had clenched her teeth and had gone even more white. "Sirius, may I speak to you in private for a moment?" I asked, trying to sound as regal as possible with this bat woman flaring her nostrils at me.

Sirius, sensing the sudden danger, nodded quickly and pulled me along with him onto a deserted street corner. I opened my mouth to speak, but he quickly cut me off. "Do you know how stupid that just was? She could have hexed you to China and back. And what do you even want? I though we agreed to just keep things neutral; which means you can't just come up to me and ask to speak in private," He babbled on, until finally I rolled my eyes and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Listen, douche bag, I realize all these things. Plus, I have an excellent reason as to why I need to talk to you." He stood in silence (probably because I was forcing it) and waited for me to go on. I took a breath, "All I want to know is why? Why did you do it?"

His eyes were blank as he registered what I was saying. The only indication that got from him was how his body stiffened under my hand. I mean his jaw, that is, but this is not the time for my mind to go wondering. Focus, Brittany! Anyways, I lifted my hand from his mouth so he could speak. We waited for what must have been a minute and I was beginning to freeze my ass off as the snow fell harder. When he didn't speak for over five minutes, I got fed up.

"Oh, come on, you coward! Just say it, tell me the reason that you betrayed your friend. Tell me why it was suddenly all you could do that you had to just throw everything away!" He watched me as I screamed, putting everything that I didn't say on the train into these words. The fact that he wasn't saying anything made me even more angry. "Come on, Black, I'm trying really hard to get through to you, to give you someone to open up to, but your proving it very difficult. Does James even know the reason? What about Remus?"

Once again, there was no answer. I had one last resort, and I utilized this, "Fine! Stand there like a mute, cus' I don't care anymore. You're just like your family." It was then that the floodgates broke open. I watched as his eyes flamed to life, he grabbed me by the shoulders, and at first I thought he was going to shake me. But he didn't. He did the most honest thing I'd ever seen him do.

"You don't know what it's like, Britt. Growing up with those people, who are _not_ my family. Everyone is riding on you to be like them in the end, knowing at some point you're going to screw up. It wasn't like one day I just snapped either." He stopped, letting go of my shoulders when I winced. That was going to leave a mark. "It's going to be told that I'm some kind of murderer, that I hate my family and it was really Reg that I was trying to get, but that's the complete opposite. I'm trying to save him, don't you get it? I'm saving him from himself.

At first I wasn't sure how I was going to do it. Reggy isn't ready to join the dark arts, the _Death Eaters_, he's barely even fifteen. The one thing I knew though was that if they couldn't have the oldest Black brother, they would get the youngest. I just couldn't take that; they will not still my only refuge in the house away from me. He's a good kid, Britt, truly. So, I started thinking about it. Snape is the one always bragging to me about what my brother will become and I thought that maybe, if I could show them that _I _was the one they wanted, they would back off."

He sighed then, breaking off and looking away in the direction that we had come in. I stood, numb, as he looked at me. His sparkling grey eyes were dull now, lifeless, and it scared me. "It was too late though, I didn't act soon enough and they got him. I was so upset; everything and everyone was a target. I wanted to hurt you all, just so they could see it was me they still wanted. It backfired though, and I ended up doing something that I'll regret forever." He looked back into my eyes, and his expression almost made me cry. I reached up to touch his face, my hands warm against his skin. "But in the end it still doesn't matter. I'm just as bad as my family after all and my brother is still going to die for something he doesn't believe in."

He put his hand over mine, closing his eyes before removing it from his face and placing my hand back to my side. I was still spluttering for words. "Sirius--I--," I shut my mouth and tried to form a coherent sentence. "Were you jealous, of Regulus, I mean? You didn't really want to you join…._him_ did you?"

He shook his head once again, and I noticed vaguely about how even in the snow, with a flushed face and nose, he was still undeniably gorgeous. "I've never been jealous, it was just that I didn't want them to take him." As if sensing I was going to argue, he spoke up again, "What would your reaction have been, Britt, if it had been Jade they wanted to recruit? What would you have done to prevent it? If they had really wanted you instead, wouldn't you want to give yourself over to save her? That's what I was doing." He said as he saw the realization dawn in my eyes.

"Oh, Sirius, I am so unbearably sorry," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist as I hugged him fiercely. He smelled just like I remembered and it was only a second before he was returning my hug back just as intense. "You never deserved what you had to go through." It was all perfectly clear to me now; it didn't mean that it was in any means right, but it was finally explained.

"Just know, like I said on the train, I never meant to hurt you. It was never your fault." Sirius whispered into my hair. It was times like these, while I hugged him harder, that our relationship was clearly never going to be neutral. I wasn't sure that I was okay with that, but I still realized that this is how it needed to be. He _had_ hurt me, and just because I knew the reason I wasn't going to fall back into his arms so quickly. With whatever little restraint I still had on my psychotic mind, I forced myself to slowly pull away from him.

He let me go, but the reluctance was obvious to both of us. "Still friends, right, and I'll see you on New Years?" I asked after a few moments of awkward silence. We said our goodbyes, and I walked off in the direction I needed to go. I thought he would still be there when I turned at the corner, meaning to wave goodbye just one more time, but he was gone.

And I don't know why that hurt so much.

_I talked it over with Jade and Lily when we met back up again. It was hard retelling what Sirius had told me in confidence, but I was sure the others would have known by now. It's safe to say that we all cried like the little school girls that we are when I told them of how Sirius was afraid to lose Regulus and that night, Jade came into my room and we slept in the same bed like we had when we weren't too old for sleepovers. It was good to finally go back to normal. I realized, also, how petty I sounded when I retold the story in my head._

_How could we have let everything go to hell in a hand basket, and then blindly allow it back to the promised land? We were naïve and stupid, but I knew the reason was deeper than just being angry. These people were our family and we needed to be there for each other; even when one of us made a very large mistake. _

_It was nearing Christmas when I finally sat down with my mother. She asked only one question about the letter; was I going to be okay? I think that this was the turning point for my relationship with her as well. After this talk, which involved much crying (it's all we ever seem to do), things seemed to be more layed back. We weren't going to break-out into World War III anytime soon. It was under these conditions that, on Christmas Eve, Remus got to meet the parents._

_I'll never forget the look on his face when he sat down for dinner. I thought my father was going to blow his head off with the force of the glare that he was dishing out. Lily and I couldn't help but laugh as we watched him squirm. We were told off by Jade after that, but we may have deserved it. You see, we were spying on the two after the gifts were exchanged and dinner was eaten. In the end it seemed to turn out okay though, because everyone went to bed that night unharmed. At least, physically. _

_Christmas morning came and went. It was a great time for all of us and we settled in for the wait of the next five days. For the Potter New Year's Eve party was going to be a blast. Parents were welcomed until around 11, when the real party would start. We spent the rest of our waiting period gossiping, working downstairs, and just catching up with all the people whom we hadn't seen since the summer. _

_I hadn't talked to Sirius since that day on the street, so I was anxiously awaiting the party. I wasn't sure what would come of it, but I had a feeling that it would define our relationship for the rest of the year. Lily and I spoke of it when Jade would be writing her love letters to Remus, and we were certain that the platonic relationship was what we really needed. Once again, I thought of how hard it would be to just _be friends_. I hoped it would all work out._

_Then, before we knew it, New Year's had arrived._

* * *

Well! There we go, the chapter that has taken me so long to write. I will apologize once again for being so lazy.

Also, I just wanted to say _over 10,000 views?_ You guys blow my mind with how awesome you are! I love it so much that people are actually interested in reading my stuff! And thank you for all the reviews!

Now, I also know that some of the stuff in this chapter was kind of rushed. This is because there will be only three chapters left, and I want to get in as much as I can before it is over. I'm still iffy on the sequel though. Although I find that Brittany says the reason for the forgiveness, I want to make it clear. I think that the Marauders would never be able to stay away from each other, as they feel like brothers, and that they would forgive Sirius, had he been punished and was truly sorry,

I think his explanation showed how sorry he was, too. Anyways, the whole Remus coming to dinner thing? It will be a one-shot once this story is complete, so don't fret if you want to read more for that. I'm also going to have a one-shot of the Marauders coming back together.

Thanks again for all the readers and reviewers! You're the best!

P.s, I am changing my name in the next update that I do for EAOR. It will be prongslittleflower, so don't be confused!

Love,

Blue!


	20. Shame On Me

Disclaimer: Don't own it, because I don't think J.K. would write such a craptastic chapter!

_Chapter 20:_

_Shame On Me_

It was funny that I could actually be so nervous about seeing him again. We were all in Jade's room getting ready for the New Year's Party at the Potter's house and I sat in front of the mirror experimenting with new hair colors as Jade and Lily fussed around. I knew that what had been said almost a two weeks ago would come into play tonight and the way we acted would shape the way our friendship worked for the rest of the year, so I had every right to be nervous. It wasn't like I was exactly _over_ him either. I still thought about him a lot and I knew that Lily and Jade had caught on.

Whenever someone said something that sounded remotely like Sirius, my head swiveled in the direction of that conversation. At Christmas dinner when Remus mentioned the Marauders, I had had to hide my blush so that I wouldn't give a hint that I was more than politely interested in the conversation. I wasn't sure if Sirius had told his friends about what we had talked about. All that Jade and Lily knew was that we had said we were sorry and were going to try to get back to just being friendly in everyday conversation.

They didn't know how hard it was going to be for me to actually see him everyday.

"Will you stop fooling around and put on your dress, Brittany?" Lily's snappish tone broke me from my concentration and my hair fell black against my back. Turning on the bench in front of the mirror, I looked up at my friends whom were standing behind me. "It's sitting on the bed so if you could move so we can try our own make-up," She trailed off as I rolled my eyes but lifted myself from the bench nonetheless.

Picking my knee-length red dress up from the hanger, I slid over to Jade's immaculately clean closet to look in the full-length mirror. I slipped my shirt above my head, shimmied out of my pajama pants, and slipped the dress over my shoulders. Securing the straps to criss-cross correctly on my back, I pushed my hair down from where it was sitting on my forehead. So it was going to need to be fixed again, but I wasn't set on anything yet. When I faced the mirror I smiled at my reflection.

Now, I wasn't vain or anything like that, but I enjoyed the dress and if it wasn't to horrible to say, it looked quite nice on my figure. I twirled quickly, watching the satin dress flair and then I sat carefully on the bed while Jade came over to brush my hair out. "The black matches nicely with the red, Britt." She said whilst tugging slightly at a knot. The dress had a bit of black on the hem and it was slightly cinched at the waist. And Jade was right, it did contrast nicely.

"And I'm sure it'd look even nicer if you didn't tug it out before the end of the night," I smiled cheekily as she tapped my head with the back of the hairbrush. "Maybe just do it half-way up?" She nodded and I watched her through the mirror before turning to Lily who was securing a butterfly pin we had gotten her for Christmas on her blue dress. "Are you going to wear the bracelet James got you, Lils?"

Jade paused in her strokes and we watched Lily expectantly. I saw her blush before she spoke and with a subtle movement pointed it out to Jade who immediately went in for the kill. "Oh! She's blushing; someone's got a crush on little James!" There was a shriek of laughter as Lily went to lunge at the two of us, remembered she was in a dress, and did a weird little twist to land back on the vanity bench. "I don't, swear it!" She trilled, but Jade and I had already dissolved into laughter.

There was a knock on the door and my mother entered, looking very classy in her all black, floor-length dress. The parents were going to be at the party until around ten, which was when they would leave to go to a very sophisticated soiree and the children would be free to roam around the basement until one. It still amazed me that James would be able to pull something like this off, but then again, he is one of the most persuasive people I know.

She took one look around the room before rolling her eyes and coming to stand beside Jade on the bed. She took the hair brush and resumed Jade's job of fixing my hair. My reflection smiled at her from over my shoulder and she sent a small grin back. "Stop rolling around, girls, you'll get the dresses wrinkled." I regained a stiff, proper posture and then slumped my shoulders a little. "At least I'm glad to see the _young adults are ready_." She yelled out into the hallway where my father grumbled about having to go to balls he didn't want to attend. We laughed and with a last brush, my mother stepped away from my head. "There, all finished. You'll knock that boy off his feet tonight." I could feel my smile dropping a bit and remembered that my mother knew nothing of Sirius not knowing that I still had feelings for him.

Lily took the pressure away from me as she complimented my mother on her great style. My mother laughed as she and Jade twirled together, both their black dresses mingling together. They really looked alike, despite the fact that my mothers hair was a rich hue of black and Jade had changed hers to be a deep red, almost brown. I laughed with them before walking through the bathroom that connected Jade's room with mine to find my shoes. Once I'd found the patent leather pumps and slipped them on my black stocking feet, I sat on my bed and looked around at the pictures hanging around my bed.

The first one that I came to was a picture of me, Jade, Lily, and the Marauders crowded around a pumpkin patch that I recognized as Hagrid's. It was taken back in the fall, at a time where there was no Trishy or anything to think about. We all had our Hogwarts uniforms on and I was smashed between Sirius and James, struggling to get out of their hold while they laughed at me. Jade and Remy were hugging, while Lily stood on the other side of James and made faces at him when he'd reach around and poke her side. I also noticed vaguely that Peter was the only one not doing something comical, but was only standing silently to the side smiling wanly.

The next picture was taken by Remus at Christmas and featured Jade, me, and Lily standing by the Christmas tree. It was taken with a muggle camera so we weren't moving, but I could almost see the fire crackling in the background and I knew that in the next moment I would have reached over and pulled Lily's hood over her eyes while Jade did the same to my sweatshirt.

The rest of the pictures were of the summer and I flipped to one in the back that I hadn't noticed before. It was a picture of Sirius and I, laying on the couch while I studied for Defense one rainy afternoon. He was tugging on my hair and as the scene played I would swat him away before he planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I hadn't known anyone was watching that day, and it reminded me of happier times. As my eyes glazed over slightly, a presence took up the space of the bathroom's doorframe.

"I went to the print shop and added that one the other day. I didn't know it'd make you feel so sad, so I put it in the back for now. You can take it out if you want," Lily spoke as she made her way to where I was sitting, her heels clacking against the floor. I shook my head and blinked away the fog that was taking over my eyes.

"It wasn't all bad; I need something to remember it by." It was silent for a moment and then the words were coming out of my mouth before I could register what I wanted to say. "I'm nervous about seeing him again." Lily looked at me with a silent stare, but she didn't look altogether that surprised.

"Well, of course you are. It's only natural since you went from being nauseatingly sick to being pissed to being semi-friends again." She came to sit next to me on the bed, rearranging her dress so it wouldn't wrinkle. "Just know that whatever happens tonight, you still have us and you will still always be friends with the greatest people on earth!"

Rolling my eyes, I shoved her a bit with my elbow and stood up a bit shakily on my heels. I threw the album aside and reached to give Lily my hand. "Shall we, madam?" With a air of arrogance, Lily stood and took my hand. "I believe we shall," I walked us into Jade's room where she was gathering everything we needed into a bag before I let go of Lily's arm. "I forgot the lights," I said as I turned back to my room.

Slowly I returned to the bed and took the album again. I flipped once more to the back before shutting the album and shoving it in the drawer on my nightstand. Lily was right; whatever happened tonight, I would still have my friends. And that's what I was counting on.

As I stepped out of the fireplace and into the Potter's lavishly furnished living room, I gasped in surprise as the party's host wrapped me in a one armed hug and then ambushed Jade as she popped up beside me. "Thank Merlin you two have finally made it," with a nod at Lily who followed behind us, James led us away from the fire that was now blazing green behind us. My parents stepped out, but there was no time for me to say anything as I was whisked towards what I assumed to be the hallway.

"Remus has been going crazy about something and you need to see to him right away before he has a conniption all over my mother's nice rugs," James spoke with a bit of a sigh, leaning against the wall and taking me with him as his arm was still wrapped around my shoulder. "And lord help me if I have to hear one more word from _Jessabelle_, I will shoot myself with a cross-bow."

Lily and I both looked up sharply as James rolled his eyes and continued on with his tyrant, "The way she wraps herself around him like he's her raft and if he lets go she'll sink into the vast unknown is fast making me sick. I swear you wouldn't know she was witch and I'm still not convinced she is, but she seems unperturbed by the fact that people are clambering out of a fire so," He slowed his words to a halt and looked into the faces of me and my best friend. "What? I can use big words too,"

"It's not that James, it's just that we noticed you talking about another girl and then a him. I can only assume that the him would be," Lily trailed off and looked into the living room that was filled with people and then into another room off the hallway that seemed to be a ballroom.

"He's already moved on then?" I asked and was surprised that my voice came out in a calm demeanor; especially when I wanted to just what James had suggested and shoot myself with a cross-bow. James frowned and put a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged him off and turned to walk down the hallway. "Well, good for him. I'm glad he's happy. Now, if you two are done standing in the dark how about we go show the older gents how to really party?"

With a whoop, James was off the wall and dragging Lily and I behind him again as he led us into the ballroom. As we entered the ballroom it was a blur of fancy dresses and men in nice tuxes and ties. I smiled when I saw my mother who was spinning around to a fancy waltz with my father. They looked so happy that I stopped to watch them for a moment before I was bumped by someone and was sent twirling into someone else. I muttered an apology to the person I ran in to and then noticed that I was only looking at their boutonnière. A beautiful blonde was standing next to the man, glaring slightly at me in a polite way. If glares can be polite. Anyways, I digress.

"Watch yourself, Brittany," I swallowed harshly when I noticed that I had spun directly into the chest of Sirius Black. I wasn't in enough shock to not roll my eyes at the boy, and when I went to fix his tie I laughed to myself. Things seemed to be back to the way they were before. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"If you can control your spasmodic dance moves I won't have to Sirius," I smiled and he gave me a one armed hug that tore my heart to pieces. "So, had a good Christmas then?" I asked for lack of a better thing to do. I didn't want to put my arms around him and never let go so I took a step out from his arm and stood with my hands clasped together. Well, I actually did want to put my arms around him, but that was besides the point; even more so because he had already moved on.

Sirius looked at me funny for a moment before moving away and pulling the blonde closer to him. She looked up at him adoringly and locked her upper body around him. Feeling like I was going to fall apart, I crossed my arms around my chest and pulled my black pea coat closed. "It wasn't anything to write home about, but I did meet this gem here, so it wasn't all bad." With an alarmingly high giggle, the blonde nestled further into Sirius. "This is Jessabelle, by the way. Belle, this is Brittany who's a friend of mine from Hogwarts."

"Vonderful to make your acquaintance, Brintney," I tried not to outwardly wince as she butchered my name with her Scandanavian accent and I held out a hand for her to shake but she pointedly ignored me. Shrugging slightly I drew my hand back in and opened my mouth to speak but Sirius beat me to it. "You can hang your coat up over there; I promised Belle a dance so I'll see you later."

The way he spoke wasn't phrased in a question and I stood, stunned, as he led his new girlfriend away and strutted onto the dance floor. He didn't like me anymore. He didn't love me anymore. Hell, he didn't even want to make small talk with me. As I walked dejectedly over to the coat like closet room I felt tears spring up into my eyes. What was so wrong with me that Sirius wouldn't even want to acknowledge the fact that we used to be so close.

I was about to make my way to the drink table where I saw some other people from school, but then I was tapped on the shoulder by James. "Would you like to accompany to a dance, Ms. Rose?" He asked with as much debonair as he could without laughing.

"Why, of course," I said whilst curtsying and taking his hand. He looked at my dress before turning a strand of my hair around his finger and then over my shoulder. "You look very pretty tonight, Britt." With a deep blush creeping onto my cheeks and my ears feeling hot I allowed James to escort me onto the dance floor where a swingy jazz song began to play. "So, why do I get the first dance of the evening and not the lovely Ms. Evans?"

James' face darkened slightly but he lost the expression as he spun me around. "She's over there with Wood." Trying not to be too obvious, I craned my neck over to look at Lily as she laughed with Andy Wood, a seventh year boy with cropped brown hair. I was pretty partial to him, especially because he had saved me earlier at the Quidditch 'incident.' That adorable Scottish accent helped a little too.

"Um, yeah, they seem to be having a good time," I let my sentence trail off as I watched James become like a mannequin. "Or they could just be hanging out because all of the parents are crowding the floor and there's nothing else to do. By the way, is it ten yet because I'm ready to party and these parentals are cramping my sweet style."

James looked at me with a bewildered expression before bursting into short staccato-like laughter. I smiled because my words had had the desired affect and I even managed to laugh a few times as well. When he had finally caught his breath, James and I continued to dance as the people around us continued to look highly amused at our antics. "Thanks, I needed that."

I nodded and then shrugged as much as I could as we danced, "It was either make you laugh or slap you across the face. I chose the former but only because I wouldn't want the host of the party to be made a fool." He rolled his eyes at me and I began to feel a bit better. I was regaining my sense of humor and I was hoping that soon I'd be able to be my sarcastic, fun-loving self again. There was a tap on my shoulder and I looked to my side to see my father standing next to me.

"Mind if I cut in, Mr. Potter?" James bowed out respectfully and I grasped my father's hand as I smiled fondly.

"Not at all sir," James said as he winked once at me before gesturing to the drink table where our friends, including Sirius and the blonde, were standing and chatting. I noticed Remus and Jade standing rather close to each other, although both looked like they were wanting to get away and both seemed to be anxious. Their hands kept fluttering together and each would blush whenever their skin made contact. I made a mental note to ask her about that as I pulled my other arm up to rest on my father's shoulder.

"That James is such a good kid," He said as we danced to the new song that had begun to play. I rolled my eyes and held on tight as we spun at a very fast pace. With a laugh, my dad dipped me and then gave me a short peck on the cheek.

"Dad," I exaggerated wiping his kiss off while he pretended to look offended. "Kidding, kidding. Jeesh, you're only saying he's a good kid because we're not dating." I didn't mention the fact that we had already tried that route and it was a good thing too, because my dad got a solemn look on his face as he looked over to where James was standing and talking to his parents. They seemed to be rolling their eyes as James used his arms to make large, expressive movements.

"Yes, well, the boy is a bit of a trouble maker." I swatted at my father's shoulder and he shook his dark black hair out of his eyes. That was something that I loved about my protective father; his hair was just like that of a five year olds: not matter how much he fixed it (or gelled, or sprayed,) his hair was _always_ messy. "Anyways, before I have to file a complaint of abuse, I wanted to make sure that you and Jade get home at a reasonable hour tonight." At my disparaging look he continued on, "I know that the party ends at one, so I'm going to ask you to be home at around 1:30."

"Really? I though it would be before," My eyes had widened slightly and as my dad opened his mouth to make a smart comment back I trucked on, "but that's great dad! And thanks for trusting us." He smiled as the song ended and we came to a halt to clap for the band who was finishing up and getting ready to leave. Mr. Potter, James's dad, went to the mike stand and a hushed silence fell upon the crowd. I looked around to see that these people really did have the utmost respect for Harold Potter.

"I just want to let all of you know that we are very thankful that you have decided to attend our New Year's party this year." He paused for the applause (hehe, I rhymed), and then smiled at the crowd, "There are gift bags for all of you in the foyer, and also extra floo powder in the decorative urns by the fireplace. We hope that everyone has had a great time and I would like to tell all those under the age of 21 that the party is moving to the basement."

There were a couple of good-natured whoops and then everyone began moving either towards the foyer or to the basement. I caught up with my mother and Jade who were saying goodbye, before grabbing onto my sister's hand and leading her towards the basement doors. "I have something very important to talk to you about," I told her as I scanned the crowd for Lily.

As if she knew who I was looking for, Jade spoke, "She's already went down to have some 'quiet talk' with Andy Wood. Can you believe those two hit it off so well?" I shook my head and tried not to let my heart hurt too much for James when I came off the last stair and saw him sitting at the mini-bar watching Lily and Andy with regret. Once again, I was pulled from my musings by my lovely sister, "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Right; so what was all this non-touchy feely stuff with Reems? You two gone off each other or something?" Jade rolled her eyes and nudged me playfully with her shoulder as we walked to the bar to get something to drink. Despite the fact that we had just come downstairs and it was probably only around 10:30, the basement was already pulsing to music and people were already living it up.

"No, we haven't gone off each other. It's just that," She paused, looking around and then leaning in closer to me, "I think that we're both ready to take that next step." With an astonished look, I pulled back and held on to the bar like it was my life support. Or like I was a hookerish blonde who couldn't let go of her disgustingly beautiful ebony-haired boyfriend. Humph.

"Okay, so didn't need to hear that one. I see we're going to have to go back to awkward class." Jade gave me a helpless, for real serious look and I put my arm around her. "Don't worry; I don't have much experience in the field of love, but if that's how you both truly feel then you should follow your heart. And I'm glad you came to me and are comfortable filling me in on important decisions in your life."

We both stood seriously for a minute before our façade ended and we burst into stomach cramping laughter. "You sounded just like a sappy Hallmark card, Brit." Jade said whilst clutching her ribs and trying not to make a complete fool out of herself. I, on the other hand, could care less and was laughing so hard I thought my chest would implode from lack of oxygen.

"I really did, didn't I?" There was more laughter before we were finally able to contain ourselves. As we sobered down, the weight of what Jade had said began to finally sink in. "You know that you _can_ talk to me though, right?" I asked and we exchanged a hug as she whispered a yes and nodded her head.

Sighing, we stood for a moment, leant against the bar and sipping on our drinks (non-alcoholic for us!) and just watched everyone. I tried not to let my eyes stray and watch Sirius and _Belle_ too much, but the more I tried to stop, the more my eyes were drawn to the scene. It was like a traffic accident that you can't help but look at. They were dancing closely, not listening to the music, but jus holding each other and swaying to their own beat. With more than a little heart-ache, I knew that it should have been _me _out their dancing.

From beside me, Jade nudged my arm and I composed my face enough to look at her. "I'm going to find Remus," She rolled her eyes as I wiggled my eyebrows, "It's not going to be tonight, Brittany, god." I patted her along and she once again rolled her eyes as she walked away into the crowd.

"They'll be stuck that way if you don't watch out!" I yelled after her and she just waved back at me without turning around.

After a few more minutes of people watching, I felt a heavy arm land around my shoulders. It took me less than a second to recognize the smell of the cologne, the feel of the person's arm, and the way my heart wrenched to tell me who it was. "How's it going, Brittany?" With a mental sigh, I turned in his arms to look at Sirius.

"You're really bipolar, you know that?" At his inquiring look, I slipped from his embrace and turned back towards the bar to order another drink. "First you act like you don't want to be friends, then you say it's okay. Then earlier tonight you're like Frosty the Snowbastard and won't even look at me hardly. And now you want to act like friends again?" I took a drink of my soda to stop myself from spouting more shit. What was _wrong_ with me? "That's some trippy stuff, Black."

I looked up in time to watch Sirius run a hand through his hair before he locked his steel gaze on my own green eyes. "You're not exactly Glinda now either, are you?" I snorted very unattractively into my drink and he put one elbow on the bar so he could lean down and make eye contact. "I think we should just except that our relationship is never going to be exactly normal. There's always going to be something there, but we're just going to have to ignore it. Especially now that I've got Jessabelle."

As a sappy little look took over his features, I wanted to vomit and my soda turned to acid in my mouth. "Well, then I guess I can ignore it too. It was never a really big part anyways." I didn't give myself a chance to look at his face, but I could hear his sigh as he stood up a little straighter. Gently taking my elbow, he spun me around so I was looking, once again, at his chest.

"Wonderful. Now, do you think we could have a dance? As friends who aren't normal?" He said it with a laugh, but my heart and stomach still felt like lead. I couldn't bring myself to get close to him. And I definitely couldn't bring myself to fall for him a second time. Even if it wasn't intentional I couldn't handle it. No sooner had I spotted my out before I spoke.

"Can't. Looks like Jessabelle is looking for you." I pointed over his shoulder to the blonde chit coming our way and then to James who was sitting at the other end of the bar looking a mess. "And it looks like James might be needing a helping hand. James and I can be normal friends." With that note, I hopped down from my stool (as best I could in heels) to the other end of the bar were James was sitting sullenly and staring in to his clearly alcoholic drink.

I was lucky that as I sat next to the trashed James, the bartender was just coming up. "I'll take what he's having." James looked up as the man went to get my drink and I shrugged before offering a weak explanation. "Sirius has a new girlfriend." James nodded and tilted his drink to me.

"Lily seems to have gotten one too." I didn't even bother correcting him to tell him that she had a boyfriends and not a girlfriend. He was just looking so miserable that I would let him have this moment. "She doesn't even know I exist."

And so it began. I spent the next thirty minutes telling James about how great he was and how he deserved Lily just as much I not more than any other guy. He spent the next thirty minutes telling me about how great Lily was and how he had screwed up. It made me feel better that I could help a little, and it even took my mind off Sirius even though he walked by a few times. Finally, as the time descended into the New Year, James shut up about Lily.

Ten. "It's bad to start the new year off without a kiss, Brittany."

Nine. "So I've heard Jamesie."

Eight. "I'm sorry that Sirius is such a dick."

Seven. "Me too; I guess I'm just out of luck."

Six. "There's plenty more people here."

Five. "All the good ones are gone by now."

Four. "Oh."

Three. "Well, I'll just have to make due without one."

Two. "I think we'll have to do something about that."

One.

And with that simple little conversation, I had attained myself a New Year's kiss. Granted, James was a wonderful kisser as I had already found out. However, it was slightly off putting that right after we kissed he fell to the ground and passed out. Amidst all the party favors going off and the kissing, I started laughing and just couldn't stop. How was it that I had the _worst_ luck of all time? It amazed me to no end.

I was about to go find Lily and turn my next hour around when a blur of dark hair and black dress swirled past me and then careened to a halt. I took off after my sister and squinted at her when I got a good look. I knew that I was a little buzzed, but something must have been seriously wrong. She had her dress on awkwardly and it was bunched and wrinkled as if it had been on the floor.

"Jade, what's up? What happened to you?" She spun around and I could see that her hair was mussed up and her makeup was smudged. She was starting to scare me as she looked around blankly at he bare feet.

"I'm missing my shoes. My hair's a mess, and I'm freaking out. But none of this matters because I just had sex for the first time." She was saying all of this with a lowered voice but it shocked me none the less. I moved forward but she seemed to crack suddenly with the realization of what she'd said. "I'm not a virgin. _I'm_ not a _virgin_." She was starting to get louder and I rushed over to her as people began to notice her.

"Alright, girl, let's get you home. That's right, let's just get you home." I pulled her into my arms and we walked slowly to the stairs, spotting Lily on the way there and signaling for her to try and get our stuff. As we made our way up to the foyer, Jade began to cry and I held on to her tighter. So what if she was ruining my silk dress? She was my sister and that was all that mattered to me. More than this dress even.

I was such a martyr.

It was a project finally getting everything together and we were stepping in the fireplace just as Remus came up the stairs. There was a tense moment before he did a little wave and a thumbs up and had it not been so terribly sad and awkward I would have laughed at the boy. We snuck past my parent bedroom and I left a little not outside their door to tell them we were home.

We got Jade cleaned up and in to her pajamas. She watched us like we were going to scream at her and she flinched when we sat down on the bed next to her, both Lily and I still in our party garbs. "I'm not any different right? I'm still me." She asked this question so quietly that I had to strain to hear it, but when I did I leaned down closer to her and tucked in the covers around her.

"You're still you, Jade. Nothing has changed except that now you're a woman and can tell us all the naughty details." That provoked a smile and we finally got a laugh out of her. "So how was it, really? Why are you and Remus so awkward?"

"Let me just tell you, it is _nothing_ like the movies," With a half-wink/grimace, we all collapsed in to giggles and got comfortable on the bed as we prepared to get our answers.

Don't you just love family?

-------------------------------------

_Back at School_

_January_

_The funniest part of time passing is that it does so really quickly. It seemed that only yesterday I was talking all night with Lily and Jade about the New Year's party. It was on the train that James caught up with me, apologized for making me 'uncomfortable' as he called it, and then forced our little groups together again. Since then, two weeks had passed and I was doing really well at ignoring/avoiding Sirius. He was still seeing Jessabelle and a part of me knew I needed to move on because this relationship seemed like it was for real. However, another part knew I should give it a chance. The former seemed to win out after a short conversation and confrontation after class one day._

"You've been avoiding me." Those words were coming to haunt me as I spun around the corner and slammed into the wall. I held in a shriek as my captor leant against the wall next to me. Glaring up into those gray orbs, I sighed and struck a defensive pose.

"I'm not avoiding anyone." With a smirk, Sirius raised one eyebrow to look at me wryly. "What? Like you suddenly know my life?" I rubbed my elbow as he continued to look at me and then with a sigh, I turned to face him so I could get my point across. "I haven't been avoiding you. If you weren't so wrapped up in yourself you would see that I sat across from everyone at breakfast this morning."

"Lies. You are so avoiding me. You didn't look at me once this morning at breakfast, you won't stand near enough to me so we can talk, and you _never_ hang out with just me in the common room anymore. So tell me, what's up with that?" With a roll of my eyes, I walked off down the corridor swinging my bag behind me. The sound of a heavy sigh and boisterous footsteps alerted me to the fact that Sirius was indeed following me. "There you go again! It's a wonder to me why you have to keep running from people who care for you." He said as he caught up with me and then grabbed my elbow to halt me.

"And it's really a mystery as to why you care so much!" I shouted and he immediately let go of my elbow as if it had burned him. With a scoff, I took a step towards him thinking he would back down. He didn't and I had to hold my ground so _I _wouldn't be the one looking like I was afraid. "There! I said it, and I really would like to know the answer so maybe we can get done with all the stalking you seem to be so keen on doing."

He laughed, and even though it was bitter it was one of the most comfortable things I could ever remember hearing. "I think you're becoming delusional, Brittany, I always care for my friends." Wincing at the 'f' word, I turned around and put some distance between the two of us. It was finally time for me to figure out what I really wanted and to let Sirius in instead of pushing him away like I had been doing.

"Maybe I can't be _just friends_ with you, Sirius. There is always that part of me that will want to be more and I know," I couldn't finish my sentence because he cut me off with a semi-awkward hand on my shoulder.

"I'm with Belle now, Brittany. I said what we had was over and we both knew it so why can't you just let it go. Let me go and move on with your own life." His words stung and suddenly I was very angry. Not only was I being treated like a five year old, but he was also trying to tell me to move on because he had and he couldn't be bothered with me anymore? What. The. Hell.

"You know what, Sirius, you can just piss the fuck off! I didn't say that I wanted to date you again, and of course I know that you're with the other girl, all I wanted to let you know was how hard this was for me! You can't always think that because you're there and we had something before that I'm going to keep coming back for more. I'm not a floozy like you're used to." I took a deep breath to get oxygen into my deflated lungs and watched as Sirius' face transformed.

"Don't bring Belle into this because you're jealous, Brittany. She's not a floozy and she and I haven't even gotten horizontal yet." I opened my mouth as Sirius took on his greater than thou voice. With what I'm sure was an attractive face to go along with my shrieking voice. I'm such a freaking spaz.

"I didn't bring her into this, idiot, you did! And like I even wanted to know about your sex life. I'm so happy now that we didn't even get close to that stage what with you talking about sex like it's part of your everyday life," I held up a hand to stop his obnoxious comment, "Ew! I didn't even want to know what you were going to say. Listen, just leave me alone so I can ignore you again please."

I turned once again on my heel to escape and this time he let me go, but not without getting the last word in. "You just admitted you were avoiding me." Flipping him off over my shoulder, I wondered how he could go from being mad at me to back to what we were talking about before. It must have been that he had a really small attention span. I walked quietly back to the common room and went up to my dorm so I could finish my essays.

However, I stopped myself just before I went in as there were noises coming from under the door. "I don't want to talk about it Remus!" I heard and immediately recognized the voice to be Jade's. There was some moving around and then, "Why does it have to change our relationship?" Obviously Remus's voice was doing the asking and he sounded panicky and peeved off.

"It just has to and it already has! Now, please don't touch me and get out, please?" There was a pause and then Remus came storming out the door. He stopped before he ran into me and walked away before turning and stalking back. "Talk some sense into your sister, she's acting like a psychopath." The last words were aimed at the direction of the open dorm door.

"Good to see you too, Remy." I walked in the door and saw Jade sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. "I just don't know how to act around him anymore, Brittany. We did it one time almost two weeks ago and I still can't seem to hold his hand or anything without having all these strange feelings come around." At my look, she squinted her eyes and elaborated. "It's like all I can think about it getting him in his room and," She trailed off and my eyes widened with my smile.

"You dirty whore! My sister has turned into one of the others! Should I call Trashy Trishy?" With a laugh, she threw a pillow that was aimed towards my head. I ducked it easily and launched it back before growing serious. "It will get easier, Jade. I have no previous experience, but I know that with you and Remus it's right so you two will get it together, even if Lily and I have to force you." Jade once again smiled and then she patted the bed next to her.

"Now let's get to work on this essay for Defense. I'm about to rip my hair out."

_As January came closer to February, we talked with our teachers about careers. I was torn between writing like I had been wanting to do since I was little, or working with the refugees of the war. It was a hard decision and while I wasn't prepared to make any choices right away, I was leaning towards one choice in particular. I told no one, not even Jade, about my decisions. We didn't talk much about the career choices that everyone else was making anyways. We had all of seventh year to figure that out. _

_The awkwardness between Jade and Remus seemed to get worse over the next few weeks; so much so that you could almost cut the tension with a knife. And after the first few weeks of trying to get me to talk to him, Sirius gave up. He gave up on trying to be my friend, on trying to talk to me, and on even being civil. Granted, I did tell him to leave me alone, but I didn't think it was going to be this harsh. He acted like I wasn't even there now._

_And that's what hurt the worst._

-----------------------------

Author's Note: Well, no excuses for why I've been such a terrible writer. I've started basketball again (first game tomorrow!) and have so much homework that I want to shoot my own foot. But, other than that I'm going to try and update more for you guys because you're such a loyal group of readers!

Anyways, the questions that were basically left hanging at the end will be cleared up in the next three chapters. And after that the story is finished and the sequel will be forthcoming. I'm hoping to have more about James, Lily, and basically the whole deal between Sirius and Jessabelle and Brittany.

Oh, and time will be starting to fly now! The next chapter will be Valentine's day and more of Jade and Remus. Plus, Jessabelle will make a reappearance, and Brittany will act a fool like always. If you want to know about Brit's career choice, I can let you know personally, but I'd rather not put it in a chapter yet. I'm probably going to make it a big thing in the seventh year.

Sorry again for the longest author's note and the longest time between chapters!

Peace, Love, and Happiness for all! And happy late Thanksgiving/early Christmas!

Baby Blue!


	21. Put Me Together Again

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own anything and I don't think that's changed.

Author's Note: Well, I won't apologize for being late because I have been freaking swamped. Anyways, I just want you to know that this is definitely the third to last chapter. That's right, only two left after this and I'm not quite sure if I'm going to do a sequel because I don't want to ruin the way I'm going to end this story. I want people to be able to choose their own ending for my characters. And now that time is going to moving very quickly, there will probably only be scenes for each month instead of going into every day they spend during that time.

So, excluding all of that, if you have any questions for me, just leave me a review and I promise to respond back and review whatever stories you have written.

Here we go and I just hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------

_Chapter 21:_

_Put Me Together Again_

I'd seen the beast before. In my nightmares, in my dreams, in the shadows lurking under the tree as I walked to class or the lake. And I had seen in just this winter when we were confronted alone. In almost all occurrences, I had been saved; this small fact seemed unlikely as I stood alone in the Shrieking Shack on February 14th, 1976. I stood completely still as the thing rose on its hind legs and sniffed the air. Feeling completely helpless and in pain for the transformation I had just seen my very best friend go through, I stepped a bit forward.

And wished I hadn't.

The werewolf that used to be, and somewhere deep down, still was Remus Lupin looked up at me and growled low in its throat. "Remus, please, it's me Brittany," I thought it was going to be okay when he backed away slightly. Then he howled towards the fool moon and leapt forward, sending the adrenaline coursing through my veins to propel me forward. And the chase began.

_Earlier That Day_

"Brittany, Brittany," Someone was cooing in my ear and I flipped myself towards them so the flicking on my face would stop. Opening my eyes and rubbing them wearily I looked at the bleary outline of what looked to be my twin. "Oh, good, you're awake. I hope I didn't wake you but today is a very important day for you and me."

I groaned and tried to turn away but she pulled the covers from my body and I shivered as my suddenly bare legs were exposed to the elements. I tried to pull my shorts down to cover more of my leg, but it didn't work. Sitting up and glaring at Jade, I yanked my sweatshirt from the chair beside the night stand. "Of course you woke me up, smart ass. I was sound asleep if you didn't notice," Jade just shrugged as she stood at my dresser and went through my clothes muttering about what was acceptable.

"So, do you think you could tell me what's going on?" I asked as I grabbed my hair band and pulled my dark hair into a uneven ponytail. I made my way into the bathroom and ran the water so I could wash my face and brush my teeth. I heard the door to one of the shower stalls open and Lily stepped out in her fuzziest robe. "What's going on with Jade? She's in there going through all of my clothes."

As I began to wash my face, Lily sighed and came over to the mirror next to me to put her make-up on. "She's going on a rant because Remus told her he can't go out today. Apparently he's 'sick.'" I couldn't really make any facial expression because my eyes were full of soap but I made a sound of consent as I continued to scrub. "I don't know why she's so upset though because it's been her who's avoiding him for the last few weeks."

Finally with my face clean, I grabbed a towel and dried my face off. "It seems that the Rose sisters are good at avoiding people," I said thinking about the ebony haired boy that I had been completely ignoring and who had finally given up. Lily looked at me sympathetically and I began to scrub my teeth with my toothbrush.

"That's not what I mean, Brittany, I know that your situation with Sirius was different. He completely broke your heart and then wanted to be friends even though he's dating that stupid," I put a hand to Lily's arm and spit quickly.

"Don't worry about it, Lils. I am really over it now. I just want to have a fun valentine's day with my friends and not have to worry about anything stupid like guys." Lily suddenly looked guilty and I smiled before she could tell me what was going on. "Someone has a date with James!" I squealed and she looked happy as she watched me bounce around.

"You look completely ridiculous, you know," She said and then gave in and jumped around with me. "I don't know what it is, Brittany, but he's just changed so much and he really seemed sincere this time. I just hope that he doesn't screw it over this time." I nodded and I'm sure she got my message. If I knew anything about James, he would be so excited about this that he wouldn't know what to do with himself. In the midst of our jumping, the door to the bathroom became dark as Jade took up shop in the middle.

"If you two are done acting like idiots, Brittany and I have to get ready. I'm making it my personal mission to look as hot as I ever have. Remus is going to wonder why he ever chose now to be 'sick.' And we are going to find you a new boy to play with, Brittany." I shook my head and then smirked as I thought of something.

"Jade, why don't you just stay in today and hang with Remus? You could definitely lay the hot nurse. Maybe all you two need is to release some of that tension we all know is sexual."

"And maybe you need to get over Sirius Black, but that doesn't mean it's going to happen." I cringed slightly and then brushed pass Jade to get to my bed where she had set me out some clothes. Not paying attention, I pulled on the pair of jeans noticing slightly that my knees were going to be cold as well as some of the other parts of my leg and then when I pulled on the top I rolled my eyes.

"If I eat at all my stomach is going to bulge." I bemoaned as the shirt I was wearing hugged my curves. Lyla came back out after me being pushed by Lily and she tugged my shirt down so it would fit correctly and not be so tight. "Thanks," I whispered as she brought me over to the vanity.

"You know that I didn't mean it like that, Britt. I'm just upset that Remus and I can't seem to get it together. Maybe having sex is just a terrible thing. I mean, it freaking _ruins_ almost every relationship in the world." She began to tug on a knot in my hair and I started to yank against the friction. "I mean, without Paris there would have been no Trojan war and Helen would have stayed. Without sex, you and Sirius would still be together. And without the freaking deed Remus and I wouldn't be so awkward." She yanked particularly hard and I yelped.

Grabbing the brush from her hand, I held my head as she muttered sorry and began to pace around the room. I returned to brushing, much more gently, my black locks and trying to untangle the waves as my sister continued to pace. "It isn't really sex that tore Sirius and I apart, Jade. And you definitely shouldn't base what you and Remus have on what Sirius and I had."

"I guess you are right, Brittany." She came to stand behind me again smiling at me through the mirror. "Now, to get back to the business at hand, Lily? What hair color would go best with the blue shirt?" I rolled my eyes as I picked at the plain baseball shirt that was different color blue on the chest and then on the sleeves.

"I don't see why a shirt like this will attract attention. The only thing that is different is that it's tighter than what I usually wear." Lily sighed a world-weary sigh and then looked at Lyla.

"Definitely keep it black, then use some gray liner to pop her eyes and a bit of gloss and maybe some bronzer not blush." Jade made an appreciative noise and Lily went to work on my hair and make-up while Jade changed. "To answer your question, Brittany, you're going to look like you just a little more put together."

"Uh huh, and the best part is that it's going to look like you didn't even try. Let her keep her natural hair and put a bit of," She rummaged through her vanity and found some candy smelling gel stuff, "This in it. It will make the wave stand out a bit more." I closed my eyes and tried to relax as I was poked and prodded for what seemed like an hour. When I was finally declared complete, I was allowed to open my eyes.

Reaching up to feel my hair, I noticed that even with the sticky goop in it, I couldn't feel a difference. "Wow, you guys, it does look really different yet the same." Jade grabbed my shoes and my black pea coat and threw them at me. "Awesome, now let's get out of here. Hogsmeade awaits us!" I shoved my feet into the black flats and prayed to Merlin that I wouldn't freeze to death.

We exited the dorm with Lily in tow and almost immediately ran into the Marauders at the end of the stairs, minus Remus of course. "H-h-here." James stuttered as he thrust an orange rose towards Lily. She held in her gasp of surprise. "That's so thoughtful, James. Everyone is always assuming that a lily is my favorite flower, when in fact it is an orange rose. How'd you know?" He shrugged and a blush graced his features.

I hid a laugh and watched as Jade's gaze went to the stairs. Rolling my eyes, I also felt my gaze drawn there but for a different reason. Sirius was looking at me, but the gaze was anything but nice. The hostile feeling to his gaze was burning a hole through my heart and I had to look away and take Jade with me as we left. "I have to get out of here," I told her as we left Lily to deal with the cute awkwardness that was James.

"Sorry, Brittany, I didn't know that Sirius would be that bad," She said with a sigh as we excited the common room together. "At least we know that you won't have any trouble finding someone to buy you a drink," She pointed out as a couple fourth year Ravenclaws checked us out.

"Of course, only the fourth years would notice," I laughed and suddenly for the first time in a while I felt like I was going to have a good day. As we hit the cold air of the outside, Jade cast a heating spell on us and I realized that I didn't have my wand. "Don't let me forget to grab my wand when we get back for dinner." I told Jade and we continued on our way down the winding path. Skipping the thestral-drawn carriages, we decided to walk the bright path with some of the other kids.

"Where do you want to go first?" Jade asked when after ten minutes we entered the beautiful town of Hogsmeade. I shrugged and tried not to remember that fateful last trip when Trishy was with us and the terrible fight over dresses happened. Sigh. That seemed like years ago.

"Anywhere in particular that you want to go?" I questioned and we aimlessly walked around as the students milled around us. We passed the Three Broomsticks and the Quidditch shop twice before we settled on Honeyduke's. The smell of chocolate immediately assaulted my senses as we entered and I breathed deeply so that I could almost taste the sweetness on my tongue. "Oh, look, more new flavors of sugar quills!" Jade squealed and I watched her run over to the stack of sugary writing materials.

By myself, I did a small turn that I usually did when I came in here. It was so amazing that this small store could hold so much candy that could comfort any situation. Grabbing a large slab of chocolate with caramel in the middle, I made my way to the chocolate covered fruit. I did love those chocolate pineapples. As I neared the almost deserted part of the store, I heard an insane giggle and winced slightly.

The laugh that followed the giggle was one that I knew by heart because I had heard it for six years of my life in the halls, in class, at meals, and on the grounds. Sure enough, as I ran into a stack of ice mice I alerted the attention of Sirius and Jessabelle. "Um, sorry, I was looking for the chocolate fruit," I stuttered out as 'Belle' tossed her blonde hair and pointed a long finger towards a shelf full of goodies.

"Right over there, Brittany," I tried to smile graciously but I'm sure it came out in a grimace as I walked away. I heard Sirius mutter something and she let out that terrible laugh again. I turned around to see the two of them canoodling right there in front of like ten people. The public display was too much and I think I actually gagged. Oh god, please save me. My face turned red as I caught Sirius's gaze and he wrapped an arm around Jessabelle's waist.

"Well, I hope you haven't forgotten how to be friendly, Britt. I mean, I know that you don't know Belle that well, but it would be great if you could get along. Maybe go shopping together." I tried to stifle the urge to kill the ridiculously attractive boy. He was bringing up another one of his stupid air headed girlfriends. Did he have it out for me? I mean, I know that we weren't really on the best of terms, but that wasn't just my fault.

We had tried and he was just so freaking annoying and I was still so in love with him. Curse it, those stupid feelings that made me want to kiss him and then stomp on his face. "Of course, Black. Thanks ever so much, Jessabelle." I said with mock kindness. Jessabelle looked at me haughtily and then she smiled serenely at Sirius.

"She's not a terrible girl. I don't know what you were talking about."

I turned my back to them to hide the hurt on my face and to miss the obvious reaction on Sirius's face. Of course he was going to be mad that she actually revealed that to me. I can't believe that he would be such an ass and then tell me we could try being friends. He was so two-faced he was worse than the most stuck-up girl. He pulled her in close, which I could see out of my peripheral, and whispered something in her ear.

"Stop it, Sirius! She can't be that terribly awkward." I tried not to stiffen as I reached for the candy I wanted, but I couldn't reach and tripped slightly again. They started to laugh and I was about to pick up the whole case, but had a better idea. Grabbing a handful of candy, I threw it right in the liar's face.

"Don't ever try to tell me we can be friends again, Black. Not if you're going to be such a two-faced _girl_."

Sirius only scoffed and unwrapped himself from Jessabelle to lean towards me. I instinctively started to back away and then told myself that I wouldn't wound my own pride. "Well, next time try to be a bit more subtle when trying to win me back. Which, by the way, you won't be able to do." My jaw dropped and I wanted so badly to punch him in the face, but suddenly I felt ridiculous.

"Have fun dating the devil," I told Jessabelle and I turned on my heel, leaving the broken candy and my broken heart behind. When I was sure I was out of their sight, I broke into a run and ignored Jade's voice as I jumped out the open door into the cold air. I ran into a couple on my way out and distinctly recognized James's voice telling me to stop but I had to ignore it if I was going to get away from the whole stupid situation.

"Stay with Jade, please," I called out as I took off down the road.

When had I gotten so self-conscious around Sirius Black? And since when had I let that boy determine if I was happy or not? Feeling like a tool, I turned and leaned against the building in the small alleyway. Putting my head in my hands, I waited for Jade to pass before I came out. I knew she would be looking for me, but if I had to explain why I was so upset with seeing Sirius happy again I was going to jump off the tallest peak on the castle.

Without glancing back into Honeyduke's to see if the happy couple was still in there, I made my way towards the gates of the Shrieking Shack. I stopped what looked to be a seventh year Slytherin as I passed them outside the door of the Hog's Head. "Hey," He said trying to look nonchalant.

"Hi," I said with my best flirtatious eyes. Apparently it worked because in less than no time he was inside buying me a bottle of fire whiskey. As soon as I got the bottle, I kissed him on his cheek and trekked on to the Shrieking Shack. Then when I was positive he was out of sight, I spit and settled back against the gate to the Shack. Cracking open the bottle, I took a swig and relished in the burn that was flowing down the back of my palate.

Then I gave myself up to the liquid courage and drank to my troubles. And lord knows I have enough of them.

When it started to get dark, it started to get colder as well and without thinking I pushed open the rusted gate and make my way up the winding path to the abandoned house. I shivered under the light of the moon shining in through the windows as I jumped a degenerated stair and made my way though the semi-open door. Graffiti littered the walls of the house and as the wind blew, the house moaned as it swayed on its perch.

Ignoring the urge to go back to the castle, I uncorked my bottle again only to find it empty. Setting the bottle aside, I closed the curtains on the broken in window and shut out the light. The I made my way to the stairs. The banister had a covering of fungi on it and the green stained my gloves as I held it for support. I was halfway up the stairs when my fuzzy senses heard something. Someone else was in the house and they were breathing heavily.

Once again, instead of turning around, I continued to make my way up the stairs as I followed the low whining sound. It sounded like someone or possibly an animal was in pain. When I reached the landing, I saw that the only place it went to was down a small hallway to where a door was filtering light from underneath it.

I blinked my blurry eyes, looked behind me as I heard something run across the floor, and swallowed a squeak when I saw a rat. "What the hell?" I asked no one as it scurried away from me with its own sound. Shaking my head, I steadied myself and hoped that the wind blowing through the house would help to clear my senses. The low whine got louder as I got closer and I stood at the door before I heard a human voice mutter something.

I recognized the voice immediately and hoped to Merlin that I didn't walk in on something I couldn't afford to see. "Remus?" I asked as I slowly opened the door. What I saw shocked me more than if Remus had been cheating on my sister. Lying in agony on a surprisingly nice bed, Remus was twitching and stretching as if he was being pulled apart. I ran to his side when he looked at me with eyes that were no longer caramel colored.

"Damn it! Brittany, get the fuck out of here before I kill you!" I was taken a back for a moment before I noticed the light filtering in. With wide eyes I looked outside to the moon. The full moon. All my senses were screaming at me to move, but he just looked like he was in so much pain that I couldn't leave him here to suffer.

Running over and fluttering my hands over him, I tried to calm him and myself down. "It's going to be okay, right? I mean, James and Sirius will be here soon," Remus shook violently and I hurriedly tried to think of something to do. Without really knowing what would happen, I opened the blinds for only a second to reach the window and let some air in.

There was a loud popping noise, followed by a groan that started out human and changed quickly to one that sounded feral. Feeling like a complete idiot for exposing him directly to the moon's light, I turned to look at Remus. And found myself staring at something completely different.

I'd seen the beast before. In my nightmares, in my dreams, in the shadows lurking under the Whomping Willow as I walked to class or the lake. And I had seen it just this winter when we were confronted alone. In almost all occurrences, I had been saved; this small fact seemed unlikely as I stood alone in the Shrieking Shack. I stood completely still as the thing rose on its hind legs and sniffed the air. Feeling completely helpless and in pain for the transformation I had just seen my very best friend go through, I stepped a bit forward.

And wished I hadn't.

The werewolf that used to be, and somewhere deep down, still was Remus Lupin looked up at me and growled low in its throat. "Remus, please, it's me Brittany," I thought it was going to be okay when he backed away slightly. Then he howled towards the fool moon and leapt forward, sending the adrenaline coursing through my veins to propel me forward. And the chase began.

I jumped out of the way as the werewolf lunged after me and I tripped on a falling board as I raced down the small hallway. Jumping down the first few stairs, I told myself not to look behind me as I heard the still slow moving animal gaining on me. "Push, go, go," I cried to myself as I tripped on another stair and slid on my ass down three more. I grabbed the banister while trying to get up and found that my legs wouldn't hold me anymore.

"Come on, don't let yourself die," I shouted as I heard the werewolf jump down to one of the landings on the stairs right above me. Glancing swiftly behind me while ignoring the aching in my legs and standing, I saw that it was gaining momentum. Forgetting every survival instinct that was telling me to play dead, I jumped over the banister praying I would land on something soft.

Luckily, or maybe not so lucky, I hit a table and as it crashed underneath me I was able to stand and take in my surroundings. I saw the exit and ran forwards, only to stop as the beast jumped in front of the door. My eyes widened and I realized that I was cornered no matter where I went now. This godforsaken shanty only had two rooms and either way I was locked in with a bloodthirsty werewolf.

The only thing continuing to run through my mind was 'why didn't I tell my friends and family I loved them?' 'Why did I let myself drink because of Sirius?' As I shook my head of thoughts of death, I focused on trying to get out. Almost slapping myself in the head, I shoved my hands into my coat pockets for my wand.

When my hands came up empty, I began to panic. I patted myself down while the werewolf began to stalk towards me. "Shit, shit, shit," I repeated like a mantra as I hit the wall leaving only about two yards between the wolf and me. As I realized my wand was probably still sitting on my bedside table, I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come.

I also opened my mouth and screamed as loud as I could.

The wolf's thundering howl mixed with my scream, before it was suddenly cut off and I was screaming by myself again. A human hand covered my mouth and I opened my petrified eyes to see a large deer pushing the wolf back up the stairs as it struggled to get towards me and my captor. I recognized the stag as being the same one from about two months ago and I began to cry. James was saving my life again. "Come on, Brittany, we have to go.'

I turned in my captor's hold and recognized the steel eyes before slumping against him and letting him usher me through a bookshelf and down hidden stairs to a basement that was made from dirt. He pulled me along and as I watched the back of his head, I became angrier now that I was no longer being chased. The adrenaline that had once fueled me to run faster had me stopping and pulling Sirius back with me.

"What are you doing? I promised Prongs I would get you back to the castle before you were killed or hurt or," He stopped and pulled his free hand through his hair, which immediately fell back into his eyes. "What were you thinking?" He asked me whilst narrowing his eyes.

"You really hurt me, Sirius. I was upset and I didn't know what to do so I got this guy to get me something to drink and then I came up here to wallow. How was I supposed to know that it was a full moon? Or that Remus comes to the Shrieking Shack to change? We thought he was just seriously sick and couldn't leave today," I stopped and looked away while the tears came back again. "Do you think that I really wanted to die?"

Closing his eyes and pulling his hand from mine, Sirius looked at the wall while I kept my gaze focused on the ground past him. "I wasn't sure. Listen, I know that what's going on between us is messed up and we can't get past our differences, but I didn't say anything to Belle today. She was making that stuff up." I brought my gaze back up to his before turning and following the path that I could see was now well traveled.

"I can't do this anymore. And I know I've said that before and that I was the one who said we could be friends, but now, it's just way too hard for me," I spun on my heel quickly and Sirius and I collided. Without thinking, I rose on my tip-toes and kissed him quickly. "I still love you, Sirius, and this hurts."

And then I took off down the tunnel at warp speed. His footsteps followed me for a minute and he yelled after me. However, after a few seconds the sound stopped and the only steps heard were my own. I crawled up the small hole and past the Willow, getting back to the castle just before Filch closed the doors. "Filthy girl, getting dirt and mud all over my castle," His ranting only made me cry more and I ran harder.

I stopped when my legs couldn't go anymore. Unfortunately, it seemed as if I was stuck on what looked to be the highest floor of the castle because as far as I could tell there were no more floors leading up. With something akin to even more panic, I began to search the walls just incase a hidden door lurked around the corner. When I came up empty handed, I settled back against a tapestry until a picture across the hall that I hadn't noticed before caught my attention. "Excuse me, young mistress, were you looking for something in particular?" Once I had gotten over the initial shock, I nodded my head and wiped my make-up smeared eyes.

"I need to find a place to go where I can be alone; where I can calm down and know I'm safe." I told the portrait while feeling extremely stupid. He nodded his head understandingly and the pointed to the wall underneath him.

"Just here is a place where you can have whatever you want. The room is not in use now so I'm sure you'll find everything you're looking for." I looked at him oddly before searching the wall again to see if I had missed a room. The painting laughed, then corrected me. "No, no, silly girl. Pass the wall three times thinking of what you really want. Then it shall appear."

Taking a breath, I focused my mind on what I really wanted and paced three times. When I opened my eyes, a door similar to the one of a house we had used to vacation in sat in place on the wall. "What? Thank you," I said as I reached for the handle and went inside. Immediately once I was fully inside, the smell of palm trees and saltwater hit my nose. The sound of waves hitting the shore reached my ears and I walked past another set of doors onto what looked like an open beach.

In amazement, I felt the sand underneath my hands and the wisp of warm wind on my face. Shedding my coat and boots, plus socks and gloves, I rolled my jeans and wet to sit on the hammock that was identical to the one I had sat in just this past summer when we had traveled to the Caribbean for my parents 'job.' Apparently the coffee house franchise made good money.

I was amazed that when I thought of needing something to vent to, a conch shell appeared on the sand. Like when I was a little kid, I picked up the shell and began to tell it of my woes and sorrows. And I felt better as I drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would be a better day and somehow I could and would work all this out.

-----------------------

_March: rather uneventful month except for Jade and Remus sneaking away, only to come back an hour later tired and even more awkward than before. Oh, and me avoiding Sirius while Lily avoids getting closer to James. _

_April, Fool's Day to be exact._

"I'd rather not talk about it with you, but thanks anyways," Lily yelled down the row of desks as James pleaded his case for the third time in potions. Slughorn barely looked up to see what his star pupil was screaming about before flashing her a smile and going back to his grading. Lily smiled tightly back before chopping the beetroot a bit too harshly. "Stupid James Potter, trying to win me back after he _abandoned_ me on our date. Why I've never," She continued as I looked towards Jade for help.

She was two rows up and only sent me a helpless smile as she went back to being awkward with Remus. Almost two and a half months pass and those two still don't have it together. I swear, if my friends don't stop with their problems it's going to make us seem like all we ever do is whine. Yes, that still includes me as well. I have been avoiding Sirius ten-fold from what it had been before Valentine's day. But it's also not like he's been trying to talk to me.

How I wish it could just go back to the day's where we were fighting again. "So, what was it that you want to kill James for now?" I asked as quietly as I could before taking the beetroot juice and dumping it into our sizzling potion. The mixture turned a dark green color and then faded to a deep blue to a pastel purple. I made a 'not so bad' face as Lily stirred counter-clockwise and the potion turned to a lilac. "Sweet! We did it right," I sing-songed and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Of course we did. I am your partner after all," I scoffed at her and she smiled quickly before singing a note that had been flying our way. The girl didn't even look! She was good. "James told me yesterday that he had to get ready for today and then _left me_ stuck in the kitchens by myself. I didn't even know where we were so I had to wait until some smarmy Ravenclaw came by and pointed me in the right direction. Do you know how humiliating it is to be smirked at by a _younger student_?"

Obviously, it was terrible because when I couldn't hold back a giggle Lily turned her anger to me. "Whoa! I actually don't think James meant to leave you. He probably just got excited. I mean, it's April Fool's day. Doesn't he live for this?" Lily sent a glare to the boy who was making flowers shoot from his wand as his potion turned orange behind him. I, seeing the thing about to explode, corked a ladle full of ours and hurried it to Slughorn.

"Excellent work Ms. Rose and Ms. Evans!" He praised whilst his triple chin jiggled in a peculiar way. I stared for a moment before coming to my senses (after he'd pointedly cleared his throat. Twice.) and walked back to my table. Lily was already waiting for me with an answer. "He does live for the day, but you think that after all this time chasing me he'd have the decency to actually walk me back." she sighed and rummaged through the notes she had taken unnecessarily. "Maybe he wasn't so serious about me after all."

"That's not true and you know it, Lily." She just shrugged and I pulled her in for a hug. "Well, at least he cares enough to actually pay attention to you. Sirius hasn't even looked at me since Valentine's day." Lily sighed sympathetically and looked at the boy in question. He was trying to get his and James's potion together and had finally achieved in making it a purple color. It wasn't exact, but seeing as class was almost out, he corked it and took it up anyways.

By the time he got back to the table, the potion had turned black as his name and James was working hard on something else. With a sigh and a hand to the back of James's head, he cleared the cauldron and slumped in his seat. His posture just screamed bad ass and I stared for a moment more before averting my eyes as he turned towards James and therefore us.

"Oh, is he still doing that? I'm sorry, Brittany; ranting and raving while you tell someone you love them and they don't even look at you again. I mean, who even does that?" She shot another glare down the table at the two unsuspecting boys, "I won't say I told you so because I'm not that type of person, but I definitely think that you could do better and he's proving that. Let's get you focused on something else, hm?"

I rolled my eyes and then began to pack my schoolbag for something to do. "You saw how well that happened last time." I said bitterly, referring to the Hogsmeade incident. I had come back from the 'Come and Go Room' with an explanation for both my friends. They had immediately empathized and told me that he was just being stupid. However, when the next day came and Remus confronted me about what I did to Sirius, I changed my mind. I knew now that he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Well, okay, perhaps we just need another little project,' I shrugged and she took a skeptical look around the room before settling on Remus and Jade who were sitting away from each other and finishing their potion essay. "There we go, we'll just get them back together and in the meantime go back to forgetting the other Marauders even existed."

"Okay, but I'm just telling you now that it probably won't work. I can't just forget all the feelings that I have for Sirius." She smiled at me and then looked pointedly at the couple who were awkwardly walking around each other as the bell to signal the end of class rang. "But, being the martyr that I am, I will help you. Now let's get out of here before James gets to you."

When we finally made it to the Great Hall, we took our usual spots and waited for the show to start. Almost every year on April first, the Marauders hold a large prank on a group of people who don't or possibly do suspect it. However, when all of the marauders were at the table and nothing happened for several minutes people began to get worried. And then, when lunch was over and we were making our way out, everyone still lingering, and nothing happened people began to get angry. Lily and I ran upon James and Sirius being harassed by a couple of seventh years. Hufflepuff, surprisingly enough.

"What do you mean your _girlfriend_ doesn't like pranks so you didn't do it?"

"You're losing your touch, Potter, and you're helping him Black."

The two pranksters (possibly ex-pranksters now) shrugged and watched as the older boys walked away. A girlish sigh came from next to me. "He didn't prank for me?" Lily said and I saw the wall around her façade crumble.

"Stay strong," I muttered but she had already taken off towards James. "You're the best, Potter." She said and then she planted a kiss on his lips. James looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel before Sirius mimed kissing Lily back. James closed his eyes and I turned away so I wouldn't have to 'enjoy' the little moment. As I began to walk away from the scene, I heard a sigh and then there were footsteps catching up with my own as I rounded the corner.

"Brittany, wait, I want to tell you something." My heart sped up as I turned slowly to face Sirius who was coming towards me. I waited without saying anything and we stood awkwardly for a moment or two. With a roll of his eyes, Sirius thrust a letter out to me. 'I just wanted you to read this before I sent it." I unfolded the letter while watching Sirius for a clue. Then I looked down and read.

_Belle,_

_I just wanted you to know that these few months were good but there was always something missing. It could be the fact that we're so far from each other or the fact that we just don't have that much in common. Either way, I think the main reason is that I have these recurring feelings for another girl in my own school. You've met her but I don't want to say the name because she doesn't deserve your hate. Anyways, I think that our relationship has to end because I can never be faithful to you while feeling for her._

_S.B._

Shaking my head, I handed the letter back to Sirius who was watching me expectantly. "I can't believe you," I said as I turned and continued to walk away. I heard him stutter and then continue to walk with me while shoving the letter back in his robe pocket.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm breaking up with her so we can be together, Brit."

Looking at him from the corner of my eye, I just gave him my best 'I'm not buying this' look. "If you think that you're going to pull this crap on me, think again. I don't like pranks, Sirius, and this is one of the worst. There is no way you can be sincere because if you were you wouldn't have ignored me for the past weeks. And if you are sincere than there are other ways to say these things than making me read a breakup letter to your girlfriend."

I thought this would be just like the other times where I kept walking and he gave up, and I prayed that if he truly cared for me he would follow me this time.

It seemed like today was my lucky day too, because he grabbed my arm and spun me to face him. "Then I hope this will float your boat instead." With a determined look, he tilted my face to his and my breath caught in my throat as my thoughts floated away. "I _love _you. Always have and always will."

And then he kissed me. Finally.

--------------------------

Well, there you have it. Not much to say other than it was a bit rushed and it took me less than two days to write! (whoo hoo! More time to get up the others!) But anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed and I want you to know that I didn't really want to have them kiss at the end and I was going to make it have lots of angst, but I figured it was a happy day so it needed a happy chapter. Two more left, people! Please review! It makes me update faster!

Peaches and Loves,

Baby Blue :)


	22. But It Hasn't Been Real Fun

_Chapter 23:_

_But It Hasn't Been Real Fun_

_Two Months Later: June 1976_

"We're home!" Jade yelled as we stepped off the crowded streets of Diagon Alley and walked into the warm and cozy café. Surprisingly, there was not one person in sight and cautiously, Jade and I walked across the dusty floors and towards the stairs leading up to our apartment. There had been a sign that had read closed because our girls are home! With big curly lettering and smiley faces, but so far we hadn't seen anyone. "Mother? Father? Where the heck are you guys?" Her voice took on a worried tone as we noticed that the coffee pots and mugs that were lining the counter hadn't been cleaned off.

I didn't pay attention to these things, knowing that if there were still dirty dishes then my parents were around here somewhere. They were probably just waiting to jump out and scare the shit out of us. Letting my thoughts wander, I thought back to the train station, the last few months, and the ebony haired boy that was going to write everyday. I let the smile threatening to break my cheeks open to full force. Sirius and I had finally gotten our stuff together after April Fool's Day when he had told me he loved me for the first time.

I didn't think I would ever get tired of him saying that to me. The rest of the year had flown by, and as Lily and I worked on getting Remus and Jade together, (they could now hold hands, be alone in the same room together, and even talk about important stuff) exams had snuck up on us and we had spent most of May cramming excess knowledge into our brains. Other than the uneventful train ride home, nothing had been boring. It was still amazing for me to think that we were all going to be the top dogs next year.

Sirius had agreed to come over and meet my parents tomorrow and with that thought, I returned to the present with Jade still calling out for our parental units. "Maybe they went out to get us presents?" I threw out and Jade visibly relaxed. Linking arms with my sister, I started to drag her up the stairs. "Come on, let's go unpack these ungodly heavy trunks and you can tell me again about how Remus told you he wants to spend the summer traveling with you." Jade smiled happily and started to talk as we walked up the stairs.

"We were just sitting in the Common Room, waiting for Lily and James to be done with their last exams before we joined you and Sirius at the lake and he just grabbed my hand," She mocked a surprise look and then took my hand in hers to act it out. She was backing up the stairs and when she hit the door it gave way without being unlocked. "What the hell?" She blurted and we looked at the eerily swinging door.

"Oh, my god, Jade," I said in a whisper, my hand already shaking as I raised the wand I had pulled from my back pocket. "We have to get help." Even as I said this, we abandoned our trunks on the landing and walked towards our 'front' door. Pushing slightly, I prayed that I had done enough good deeds in my life to be saved from any curses that might come flying at me as I stuck my head around the door. Jade grasped my arm as I gasped.

My eyes blinked in horror as I gazed around the living room that once used to be my home. Covering the walls was a black liquid stained in places with red and smelling of oil. The couches and chairs had been overturned and the glass coffee table was shattered into what looked like a billion pieces. Glass was everywhere as well as fluff from the cushions and pillows. I went around the door pulling Jade with me as she was attached to my arm still and her shocked cry went right through me as I walked numbly into the kitchen.

Glasses, mugs, plates, and pictures from the refrigerator lined the floor but what really got to me was what was in the corner. Curled up in a ball with her long shock of black hair matted with red liquid was a body that I could pick out even through my numb haze. "Mama?" I whispered, hearing a sob rack through me as I fell, cutting my hands and arms on the glass that littered the floor. Shuffling towards her, I pulled her body into my arms, pushing her sticky hair off her face and hearing a scream. I didn't realize the noise was coming from me until Jade came around the corner and starred at me in horror.

"Brittany?" She asked and I shook my head. Everything was cold as I cried with my sister, hunched over the limpness that no longer held my mother's soul. It seemed like forever, but it really could have only been a few minutes before I remembered something. Lurching off the ground, I ignored Jade's confused look and stumbled into the hallway. I wanted so badly to close my eyes to the red streaking the walls in places where someone had used it to prop themselves up.

My legs started to move faster as a light from the end of the hallway flickered. It was the light coming from the door to my room and I felt hope rise in my breast. _Please, let me keep my father_. As I entered the room, I knew I wouldn't be so lucky. Bleeding from a large wound in his stomach, I saw my father propped against my bed holding a picture of my sister and I that was on my nightstand. His breath was coming in and out quickly and I rushed over to him.

As I shook, I tried to get him conscious. "Daddy, it's Brittany, please open your eyes." I pleaded in a broken voice and I heaved in a battered breath as he let out a breath. His eyes opened with the bleariness of someone who had lost too much blood and I heaved again, feeling sick to my stomach. A small smile touched his lips as he recognized me.

"Britt. There's my girl," I cried more as he took my hand in his bloodied one. "I'm so sorry about your mother, honey. I tried but there were too many of them." I shook my head trying to tell him it was okay but failing to actually speak. "Don't cry sweetie, it's all going to be over soon and you'll have so many people to be there with you. I wanted my last thought to be of my family," He said trying to motion to the picture in his bloody grasp and groaning in pain.

"Don't talk like that. You're going to be okay. I'll call St. Mungo's," As I went to get up, he touched my hand lightly and I stopped. "Please, Daddy, I need you." Another sad smile and a grimace came from my father as he touched my face with an outstretched hand.

"You haven't needed me in a long time, Brittany. You or your sister. It's too late for me but I don't want you to stop living because of your grief. Get out and see the world. And love, it's the greatest gift God gave us." I bent down closer to him and laid my head on his chest. "Take care of your sister for me," He whispered and I cried as I heard a few last ragged breaths before they stopped altogether. I knew that if I tried I would be able to tell that his heart had stopped beating as well.

As I laid on the floor of my childhood room, crying in great heaving gasp until I had no tears left, Jade came in and we wrapped up together before going out into the living room where some Aurors were already assessing the scene. Seeing their detached feelings, I felt anger well up inside me. I ripped a picture frame out of their hand, containing a family portrait of us in the park. "Do you not get it! These were my parents, you can't just come in here and tear our things apart. They're _dead_ and you don't even care!"

I raised my hands to hit at the person, but was grabbed up from behind. The smell of the person's clothes was familiar and I spun around while burying my crying face in the person's chest. "It's going to be alright, Brittany. I've got you and I'm not letting go." Sirius held me tight and I continued to cry, remembering what my father said about love. Feeling my chest ache with loss, I held Sirius tighter while he walked me out of the apartment and took me away.

The next few days were a blur as we got things ready for the funeral. Or as they told me, the double funeral. When we were allowed back into the bare apartment, Lily came to stay with us and we all three slept in my parent's old room. I cried a lot, and we spent a lot of time on the floor in my mother's closet talking about what we used to do. Most of the time I felt guilty because I had fought with her and never really told her I loved her. It was cramped with Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Jade, and myself all shoved on the floor but I learned who my real friends were that day.

Also, my relatives were a big help through all of it and I was slightly surprised at the turnout of the funeral. People who had been regulars at the café came to pay their condolences and Jade and I tried to be polite, but it was always like no matter what they said that ache was still there. The reading of the will's were the next day and everything had been left to us if we wanted it. Deciding we could keep running the café was the easiest decision I had ever made. Jade was only concerned that my career as a refugee rehab-er was going to put on hold, but it was what I wanted to continue my parent's legacy.

And through it all, Sirius stayed by my side, telling me he loved me and keeping me safe when I fell apart all over again.

------------------------------

"I just got an owl from Dumbledore, Brit. He wants to come in today and have a meeting with us." I nodded as I finished wiping off the last mug and set it aside. He had come to tell us that we were now emancipated minors the day of the funeral and then proceeded to tell us about an organization called the Order of the Phoenix that our parents had served in. After asking us to join, he gave us a few days to think about it. I already knew that I was going to help fight the people that had taken my parents from me, but he had told us to think about it first.

Today was the first day we were going to reopen the café for business and I was a little worried that the turnout would be low seeing as not many people wanted to come into an establishment that had been attacked by Death Eaters. Lily, and the other three Marauders were here to help and they all stood around like antsy little kids waiting for nine o'clock to roll around.

"Don't worry so much. It'll give you wrinkles." Lily said from where she was hitting James with a dish towel he had tried to use as a handkerchief too look like he was from the seventeenth century. "Yeah, and then how will I ever be able to go out with you?" I laughed as Sirius wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "I love you, you know that?" I nodded and then looked over my shoulder at him.

"How could I forget?" The clock chimed nine times and as Remus unlocked the doors, the coffee makers kicked on and the oven dinged. It was time. I held my breath when one person walked in and took a seat. And then a whole restaurant followed. "Oh, my gosh," Lily said as people continued to file in. My eyes filled with tears and I looked at Jade who was wiping at her face as well.

"Your parents are going to be missed," One of the customers said and I smiled tearfully as I hastily wiped my eyes and then group hugged my friends.

"Let's kick some café ass!" James shouted and we all laughed while going into high gear and began to get to work. Talking to people who had known my parents was really helpful and serving was what I had been doing every summer so the day went by really fast. When it was finally six o'clock, we closed the doors and locked up while cleaning.

I watched for awhile, thinking about what great friends I had and feeling really loved not for the first time in the past few days. I had grown so much closer to my best friends and I knew that they would always be at my side. Then there was Sirius. It seemed that all I had had to do all along was open my heart up and he would know what to do. I also had the feeling like he was who I was going to spend the rest of my life with even if it wasn't going to be easy.

And, as it seemed like it always does, the world would continue to get worse before it got any better. I had seen more tragedy in my short sixteen years than I should have, but I still wanted to fight it. To make a difference in a world that needed someone kind looking after it. And I knew with my friends, the love of my life, and my sister I could do _that _as well as get through anything and everything that comes my way. Because there were just a few words I would have to say to have my friends at my back.

_You know you love me._

-----------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own, though I wish I could own the ever sexy Sirius Black.

Author's Note: Well, you guys, that was it. The last chapter I will ever write for You Know You Love Me. The first story I wrote is now finished and I hope that you all enjoyed. If you had any questions at all I want you to feel free to voice them so send me an email (find that on my page), p.m. me, or just leave it in a review. I also want you guys to know that it was _torture_ for me to write a sappy Sirius Black because I just see him as a womanizer. But, it feels good to be finished. So, thanks for all who reviewed, read, told somebody about this, put it on their alert/favorite list, or even considered this story. It means so much to me and it really made me feel awesome when people liked it. Also, a large thank you to those who left constructive criticism and helped me out with all that stuff.

You know you love _me_,

Baby Blue

P.S. Go read some of my other stories! Bye, for the last time on this story! Oh and sorry that it was so short!


End file.
